Merde à la prophétie, je suis Lord Voldemort !
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Voldemort change le cours de l'histoire quand il fait une réalisation hors du commun avant la fatidique nuit d'Halloween 1981 . Comment pourrais finir cette guerre ainsi modifier ? Quels seront les morts et les survivants, les vainqueurs et les vaincus, les traîtres et les loyaux ?
1. Prologue : Le mage noir change de plan

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, une nouvelle fanfic Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Merde à la prophétie, je suis Lord Voldemort !

**Résumé :**

Voldemort change le cours de l'histoire quand il fait une réalisation hors du commun avant la fatidique nuit d'Halloween 1981 . Comment pourrais finir cette guerre ainsi modifier ? Quels seront les morts et les survivants, les vainqueurs et les vaincus, les traîtres et les loyaux ?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Prologue : Le mage noir qui changea de plan**

Lord Voldemort était en pleine traque. Il chassait le nourrisson qui le conduirait à sa perte. Il refusait de perdre à cause d'un vulgaire bébé et d'une prophétie. Il lisait actuellement le rapport d'enquête de l'un de ses Mangemorts concernant ce fameux nourrisson quand une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il réalisa qu'Albus Dumbledore, son grand adversaire, avait envoyé se cacher les Potter dont la femme était enceinte arrivant presque à terme tout comme la femme de Frank Longbottom. Dumbledore avait déjà choisi qui pouvait être le fameux nourrisson. Ce vieux barbu ne lui laissait donc pas le choix. Il le contraignait à croire et à suivre aveuglément une prophétie. Par Salazar, il était Lord Voldemort, ce n'était pas ce vieux bouc qui lui dirait quoi faire, foi de lui ! Il reposa son rapport depuis longtemps délaissés pour réfléchir à un moyen de couper court au plan du vieux barbu. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Fenrir Greyback et Henry Nott. Voldemort posa son regard rouge sur eux tout en esquissant un sourire qui aurait pu les faire trembler d'appréhension voire même de peur s'ils n'étaient pas eux. Fenrir et Henry étaient de très bons amis pour ne pas dire meilleur amis, ce qui pouvait en surprendre ceux ne les connaissant que de réputation. Voldemort se rappela qu' Henry allait avoir un fils. Il sut alors ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait maudire ou empoisonner Dumbledore à défaut de le tuer. Et il allait kidnapper le premier né de Frank et Alice Longbottom ainsi que celui de James et Lily Potter. Ensuite, il verrait bien quoi faire des gosses. Il les confirait sûrement à certains de ses Mangemorts.

-As-tu une idée, Tom ? demanda Henry, qui comme le reste des Mangemorts du premier cercle l'appelait par son prénom

-Oui. Je vais maudire Dumbledore a défaut de pouvoir le tuer tout de suite. dit Tom

-Et la prophétie ? demanda Fenrir qui faisait partie des rares au courant de cette-dernière

-Dumbledore a déjà choisi, les gosses. Ce sera soit le premier de né de Frank et Alice Longbottom soit celui de James et Lily Potter. Nous n'allons pas prendre de risque; je veux qu'on kidnappe ces gosses juste après leur naissance.

-Les kidnapper ?! N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? demanda Henry qui n'arrivait pas imaginer la douleur que cela lui ferait si on lui faisait cela

-Ce sera toujours mieux que mort. Au pire, on dira à leur famille qu'ils sont malheureusement décédé. La mortalité infantile est plus importante qu'on ne le croit. dit Voldemort balayant l'argument de son Mangemort

-Qu'adviendra-t-il des enfants une fois que nous les aurons ? demanda Fenrir qui avait bien compris que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Tom

-Je les confirais à certain de mes Mangemorts de confiance. Leur éducation et tout ce qui va avec leur reviendra bien que j'aurais un certain droit de regard pour m'assurer qu'ils ne tournent pas comme tous ces idiots de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas les confié à Severus. Je ne le pense pas prêt à faire pareille chose. Dit Henry même s'il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec cette histoire de kidnapping

-Je vous charge de trouver les Mangemorts qui pourraient s'occuper de cette tâche. Je ne veux pas que cette mission s'ébruite. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais m'occuper du cas de Dumbledore. Pour le jour de la naissance, ils seront obliger d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste nous mettrons sous Imperium le nombre de Médicomage nécessaire et nous leur implanteront de faux souvenirs mais suffisamment bonnes qualités pour berner tout ceux qui cherchaient à savoir s'ils ont mentis. dit Voldemort exposant son plan tout en sachant que Fenrir et Henry ne pourraient pas en parler

-Nous allons trouver les bons Mangemorts. assura Fenrir avant de sortir emmenant à sa suite Henry

Voldemort les regarda sortir avant de ranger le dossier qu'il lisait avant. Il se leva et rejoignit sa bibliothèques personnelle dont il passa les ouvrages en revu enquête de celui qui lui permettrait de maudire le vieux bouc sans avoir besoin de bouger de son manoir. Il trouva finalement son bonheur dans un ouvrage traitant de malédiction oublié. Il lut le livre de long en large et en travers pour être certain de trouver la meilleure de toute. Et quand il l'eut, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire tant il était heureux de son plan. Il quitta son fauteuil avec le livre toujours en main, et se posta devant la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un sort sans baguette.

-Mendacia propius mendacem morte crudeli sola veritate mendacium dolosus qui unicum remedium. (Nda d'après google traduction : Que le mensonge rapproche le menteur de la mort, et, que la cruelle vérité soit son seul remède à lui qui ne respire que par le mensonge.) prononça Voldemort laissant la magie et le vent emporter ses mots vers sa proie

Tom sentit au plus profond de lui que son maléfice avait touché le vieux bouc. Il pouvait désormais mentir autant qu'il le voudrait il se rapprocherait inexorablement de la mort. Il connaissait suffisamment le vieux pour savoir qu'il ne dirait jamais la vérité qu'importe combien cela pouvait lui coûter. Tom se fit venir un verre de vin rouge qu'il dégusta tranquillement en pensant qu'il venait de faire l'un des meilleurs choix de sa vie. Le vieux allait se rapprocher lentement de la mort dans d'atroce souffrance lui n'aurait plus qu'à l'achever et les deux gosses seraient sous sa coupe.

XxxXxxX

Les jours défilèrent, ne laissant pas le moindre repos à la population sorcière dont les nerfs étaient à rude épreuves. La Gazette avait en effet fait un article sur le soudain déclin de la santé du vénérable Directeur de Poudlard. Ce-dernier était même allait en soin presque intensif sans que les Médicomages ne puissent faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Ils n'avaient même pas trouver la malédiction dont il était victime. En parallèle les attaques de Mangemorts avaient radicalement baisser, ces-derniers ayant reçu l'ordre de bien se faire voire de la population. Ainsi les membres de l'Ordre continuait à se battre alors que le camp adverse semblait vouloir faire une trêve aussi fous que cela puisse paraître. Et enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva, le couple Potter et Longbottom arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste pour la naissance de leur premier né. Le fils de Frank et Alice Longbottom naquit à vingt-trois heures cinquante trois alors que le petit Potter naquit à une heure heures trois du matin du trente et un juillet mil neuf cent quatre-vingt. Neville Longbottom né le trente juillet à vingt-trois heures cinquante trois fut déclaré mort né à vingt-trois heures cinquante cinq alors qu' Harry Potter fut lui aussi déclaré mort né trois minutes après sa naissance. Les parents en larmes demandèrent à voir le corps de leur bébé pour le tenir pour ce qui serait la première et dernière fois. Pendant qu'Alice Longbottom et Lily Potter berçait en larme le corps sans vie de leur bébé alors que leur mari essayait tant bien que mal de les réconforter et de les faire lâcher; Alecto et Amycus Carrow disparaissaient dans la nuit avec chacun bébé dans les bras.

* * *

Une Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1: Derniers détails

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu comme le prologue donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mise en place des derniers détails**

Alecto et Amycus venaient d'apparaître devant leur maître. Ils tenaient chacun un bébé dans les bras qui pleurait bien évidemment à cause du transplanage mais personne n'entendait leur pleure. En effet leur maître n'était pas seul dans la pièce; il se trouvait en compagnie du célèbre Fenrir Greyback et du couple Lestrange.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda leur maître

-Très bien. Ils n'y ont vue que du feu. répondit Alecto qui tenait le jeune Neville

-Oui. Quand nous sommes partis, ils pleuraient sur les renards empaillés transformer en leur bébé. renchérit son frère, Amycus

-Félicitation, messieurs. Qu'est-il arrivé aux Médicomages sous Imperium ? demanda Voldemort voulant s'assurer qu'aucun détail n'avait été négligé

-Nous leur avons retirer tous souvenirs le remplaçant par celui que vous nous avez confié. répondirent-ils d'une même voix

-Parfait. Alecto, tu étais chargé de l'héritier Longbottom. Approches!

Alecto s'approcha, comme il le lui avait été demandé, tout en tenant fermant le petit pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Voldemort se pencha au-dessus du bébé observant le nourrisson avec attention mais tout particulièrement sa magie qu'il pouvait voir. Il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il voyait puisqu'il hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'apporter le bébé à Bellatrix. Alecto déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de la sorcière qui regarda le nourrisson avec amour et tendresse alors que son époux la tenait par les hanches observant lui aussi le bébé pris dans ses langes.

-Comment l'ont-ils appelés? demanda Rodolphus bien qu'il sache d'avance que sa femme et lui adopteraient l'enfant par le sang

-Neville Frank Longbottom. répondit Alecto

-Merci. Nous prendrons grand soin de lui. dit Bella sans lâcher son désormais fils des yeux

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête en réponse à la phrase de Bella. Il faisait confiance à Rodolphus et elle pour prendre bien soin du petit et l'élever dans les traditions Sang-Pur. Voldemort détourna son regard du couple pour le poser sur Amycus à qui il fit signe de venir vers lui. Ce-dernier s'approcha tenant tout aussi fermement le petit Potter. Avec ce-dernier, il s'arrêta devant son maître qui observa le petit. Il l'observa aussi longtemps qu'il avait observer le désormais fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix mais à la fin il fut tout aussi satisfait. Les deux petits étaient puissants largement suffisant pour l'identité qui allait désormais être la leur. Voldemort tendit les mains vers le petit Potter qui avait cesser de s'agiter tout comme l'autre bébé qui dormait désormais paisiblement dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman.

-Laissez-nous. dit Voldemort congédiant les deux frères qui sortir rapidement

Il avait décidé que l'enfant des Longbottom serait adopter par Bellatrix et Rodolphus puisqu'ils voulaient tellement un enfant. Quand à celui des Potter, il serait mordu par Fenrir faisant de lui un loup-garou si jeune qu'il serait un loup-garou né. De plus en mordant le petit, son odeur changerait suffisamment pour que Rémus Lupin ne puisse jamais le retrouver au cas où il serait tenté de se mettre à sa recherche. Fenrir s'approcha donc du petit être qui posa sur lui son regard bleu de bébé qui était dépourvu de toute peur. D'un coup de griffe précis, Fenrir déchiqueta les langes protégeant le ventre du petit de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il regarda la peau tendre du ventre avant de sortir ses crocs pleins de venins et de les planter suffisamment dans sa peau pour le transformer mais pas assez pour le blesser plus que nécessaire. Le bébé hurla sous la douleur alors que son sang coulait de la morsure. Fenrir s'abaissa davantage pour mieux lécher la blessure la soignant ainsi avec sa salive n'accordant pas la moindre attention à Bellatrix qui serrait tout contre elle son fils. Quand il eut fini de lécher et que la plaie se refermer déjà, Fenrir se redressa et dit :

-Il est fort. Il est fait pour être un loup-garou.

-Bien. Quel sera leur nom ? dit Tom alors que l'Alpha récupérer le tout nouveau membre de sa meute

-Raphaël Rodolphus Lestrange. répondit Rodolphus comme il en avait convenu avec Bella si c'était un garçon

-Adam Samuel Worldz. dit Fenrir en regardant le petit être qui ne serait jamais un Potter

-C'est entendu. Trouvez leur un parrain et une marraine de sorte à ce que leur ancienne famille n'ait pas la moindre possibilité pour les récupérer, dans le pire des cas. dit Tom refusant que le moindre petit détails ne soient négligés dans son plan

-Je serai son parrain, cela expliquera pourquoi il est dans ma meute. Pour la marraine, je trouverai bien une louve. dit Fenrir

-Narcissa sera sa marraine, et, Rabastan son parrain. dit Bella

-Parfait. Tenez-moi au courant de ce que deviennes ces petits. Vous me les présenterez comme il se doit quand ils auront dix-sept ans. Dit Voldemort avant de les congédier les regardant partir avec Adam et Raphaël

Tom se leva de son trône passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il marcha jusqu'à la baie devant laquelle il se posta lui permettant ainsi de regarder Fenrir disparaître dans la forêt avec Adam qu'il avait emmitouflé dans des langes pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il vit ensuite Bellatrix et Rodolphus avec Raphaël qui disparurent à leur tour. Tom savait qu'il ne reverrait pas avant dix-sept ans comme convenus quoique pour Fenrir, il le reverrait peut-être pour des affaires de loup-garou. Il écartait deux de ses meilleurs et plus fidèle Mangemorts pour qu'il ne se consacre qu'à l'éducation de leur fils. Tom aimait décidément beaucoup comment il avait changé ses plans et ainsi la guerre. En ayant désormais ce recul, il était certain que s'il avait suivit son plan initial tous ses Mangemorts en auront pâtis. Il n'était certes pas attacher à tous ses Mangemorts de la même façon mais ils se battaient tous pour avoir une société différente et plus juste; et il ne voulait pas que ce combat les mène à perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient de chères et lesquels ils se battaient.

-Maître Gaunt, le voyant Khormes est là. dit la petite voix aiguë de son elfe de maison

-Entres, Khormes. dit en se retournant vers les sorcier aux cheveux couleurs de feu

Khormes était un sorcier d'une grande stature ayant une peau pâle contrastant énormément avec ses cheveux couleurs de feu et ses yeux noisettes. Tom savait qu'il était un voyant des plus sage et des plus respectés dans le domaine. Tom l'entraîna donc dans ses appartements où il lui fit signe de s'installer confortablement dans le salon.

-Alors, Tom. Racontes-moi, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici. dit Khormes

-Il a une prophétie qui a été prononcé par la voyante qui est professeur de divination a Pouldard. Elle dit qu'un enfant né en juillet me détruira. Dumbledore a aussitôt mis sous protection les deux seuls familles de l'Ordre répondant à ces critères. J'ai fait passer les enfants pour mort alors que deux de mes hommes les kidnapper. L'un des des deux a été mordu par Fenrir devant ainsi un loup-garou quant à l'autre il a été adopter par le sang par Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. expliqua Tom qui avait pris le temps de lui réciter le peu qu'il connaissait de la prophétie

-Je vois que tu as pris tes précautions. dit Khormes avant de se plonger dans les très fond de son esprit et de sa magie se laissant ainsi aller à son troisième œil

Tom le laissa faire. Il savait combien ce genre de chose était compliqué alors il observait admirant la prouesse. Le temps lui sembla long mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait très bien que quand on se perdait dans son esprit ou dans sa magie toute notion du temps devenait différente. Finalement Khormes rouvrit les yeux plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

-Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que la prophétie est réalisée.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Tout simplement parce que ces enfants vivent heureux et ne se contentent pas de survivre dans un rôle qu'ils se doivent de jouer. Et toi aussi, tu sembles revivre malgré la précaution que tu as prise pour sauver ta vie.

-Tu en es certain ? demanda Tom qui avait dû mal à y croire

-Douterais-tu de mes compétences? Je suis Maître en Divination au cas ou tu auras oublier. s'exclama Khormes comme si Tom venait de l'insulter

-Non. Je ne doute pas de toi, mon ami. Mais cela me semble tellement simple que j'ai dû mal à y croire.

-Tu devrais y croire car c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, je te conseil de réunifié ton âme c'est seulement ton égaux surdimensionné qui t'a permis de prendre autant de reculer. dit Khormes qui avait décidément une trop bonne vision pour son bien

-Je vais suivre ton conseil. dit Tom reconnaissant que quand il avait pris sa décision il avait un peu pensé : « Merde à la prophétie, je suis Lord Voldemort »

Khormes sourit et le se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre aussi variés les unes que les autres. Khormes assura qu'il aiderait Tom à réunifier son âme si ce-dernier avait besoin d'aide ce dont le remercia Tom. Ils passèrent un excellent moins sans penser un seul instant à la guerre et aux problèmes secouant l'Angleterre Sorcière. Ainsi Tom passa ce qui lui sembla être la meilleure des journées surtout quand l'édition du soir de la Gazette annonça que les héritiers Neville Longbottom et Harry Potter étaient bels et biens morts nés les corps ayant été authentifiés comme tels.

* * *

Une Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 2: 31 juillet 1997

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: 31 juillet 1997**

Dix-sept ans. Cela faisait dix-sept ans jours pour jours qu'il avait confié et décidé de ne pas attaquer les Potter ou les Longbottom. Il s'en était passé des choses durant ces années. Pour commencer, avec l'aide de Khormes il avait récupéré toute son âme retrouvant son humanité mais surtout sa santé mentale. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison d'insister. Ensuite, les couples Longbottom et Potter avaient eu un nouvel enfant mais pas au mois de juillet. Ainsi quand Théodore, le fils d' Henry, entra pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard; Hector Potter et Nicolas Longbottom faisait leur entrée en première année. Tom avait observer Dumbledore tenter de refaire entrer dans l'Ordre les deux couples mais ces-derniers refusèrent disant que de toute façon les Mangemorts étaient si sages qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être en pleine paix. Et ils avaient eu raison, les Mangemorts s'étaient tenu à carreaux toutes ses longues années se faisant bien voir de la population alors que le Ministère et Dumbledore continuaient à faire des propagandes anti-Mangemorts en expliquant que c'était la guerre et qu'ils allaient venir les tuer. Merlin, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils leur faciliter la tâche pour la suite. Bien sûr ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas rester sans rien faire agissant dans l'ombre se répandant tel un poison dans cette société corrompue où leurs idéaux avaient déjà commencé à se faire une place de plus en plus importante.

Tom referma le livre qu'il lisait et attrapa sa baguette. Il jeta un rapide __tempus__ pour voir qu'il était presque dix heures. Bellatrix et Rodolphus n'allaient plus tarder à arriver avec leur fils Raphaël. Tout comme Fenrir avec son filleul Adam. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il savait que Raphaël était allé à Durmstrang et qu'il était premier de sa promotion en botanique et en potion. Pour Adam, en revanche, il savait qu'il avait pu entrer dans une école pour loup-garou dont les sorciers ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Il savait aussi que Fenrir était très fier de lui. C'est ainsi tout à ses pensées qu'il rejoignit le salon bleu roi où il avait demandé à un elfe de les conduire dès leur arrivée.

-Maître, Lord et Lady Lestrange et leur fils sont là. dit un elfe de maison avant de les entrer

Tom posa aussitôt son regard sur eux. Bella était aussi belle que radieuse de bonheur. Rodolphus, lui, avait à peine quelques mèches blanches dans ses cheveux noirs faisant davantage ressortir son regard tendre posait sur sa femme et son fils. Raphaël quant à lui été sans contest d'une grande beauté. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés tombant délicatement sur ses épaules faisant ressortir ses yeux gris aux reflets bleus. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir laissant voir sa fine stature légèrement musclé. Tom ne voyait rien n'en lui qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il avait un jour été un Longbottom.

-Bella, Rodolphus. Je suis ravi de revoir après tant de temps. dit Tom en se levant pour mieux les saluer

-Nous aussi, Tom. dit Bella alors qu'il lui faisait un baise-main

-Laisses-moi te présenter mon fils, Raphaël. dit Rodolphus en posant fièrement une main sur l'épaule sur de son fils

-C'est un plaisir que de vous rencontrer, Lord Gaunt. dit Raphaël d'une voix douce en le saluant avec tout le respect et les bonnes manières exiger par l'étiquette Sang-Pur

-Le plaisir est partagé. Mais installer vous donc, un elfe va apporter d'un instant à l'autre des collations

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé de sorte à ce que Raphaël se retrouve entre ses parents. Tom s'installa d'un fauteuil face à eux. Ils se servirent une tasse de thé et commencèrent à discuter de banalité. Tom en profita pour interroger la petite famille sur la scolarité de Raphaël. Celui-ci répondit avec humilité n'étalant pas plus que nécessaire ses bons résultats.

-Raphaël est toujours très modeste. Il est sorti premier de sa promesse de botanique, et, son professeur pense qu'il deviendra le meilleur botaniste de ce siècle. dit Rodolphus ne cachant pas du tout sa fierté.

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît. dit Raphaël quelque peu gêner même s'il avait un peu l'habitude

Ses parents ne cachaient jamais leur fierté face aux compliments de ses professeurs et de ses bons résultats. Pourtant il ne s'y faisait pas vraiment. Avant que Rodolphus n'ait pu dire quelque chose, on toqua à la porte et Tom invita leur visiteur à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Fenrir Greyback qui n'avait pas changé restant toujours impressionnant bien qu'on pouvait voir qu'il s' était un peu adouci.

-Désolé pour le retard. Le gamin est toujours aussi peu ponctuel. dit Fenrir alors que Raphaël, était le seul qui n'était pas au courant de tout les tenants et aboutissement de la rencontre; il se demandait donc qui était le fameux gamin

-Je ne suis plus un gamin. Je suis majeur, maintenant. râla une voix légèrement rauque

-Tant que tu ne seras pas plus ponctuelle, tu resteras un gamin. dit Fenrir s'écartant de l'encadrement de la porte laissant voir le fameux gamin

Adam était magnifique comme Raphaël mais d'une façon bien différente. Adam était d'une carrure presque aussi impressionnante que celle de Fenrir. Il avait de court cheveux noirs en batailles et des yeux verts cerclés d'ambre ne laissant pas le moindre doute sur sa nature de loups-garou. Là où Raphaël n'avait pas la moindre cicatrice, Adam en avait une en travers de sa joue gauche lui donnant un air de prédateur mystérieux ressortant davantage encore grâce à ses vêtements en cuir et de sa chemise rouge.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes désormais tous réunis. dit Tom en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir

Fenrir se dirigea vers un fauteuil où il prit place alors qu'Adam attrapait un coussin qu'il jeta aux pieds de l'Alpha pour mieux s'asseoir dessus. Fenrir ne dit rien passant simplement une main apaisante dans la cheveux de jais d'Adam. Raphaël se questionna sur pourquoi le garçon de son âge, visiblement, n'avait pas pris place dans le dernier fauteuil.

-On a rien manqué, j'espère. dit Adam

-Pas grand chose. Rodolphus me parlait de la réussite scolaire de son fils Raphaël, qui a lui aussi dix-sept ans. répondit Tom

-Adam, lui, est plutôt bon à l'école même s'il est plus douer par les combats et la chasse. Seulement parfois les bonnes manières lui font défauts, comme maintenant. dit Fenrir

-Oups. Je suis Adam Worldz. J'ai dix-sept ans depuis hier. Enchanté. se présente-t-il

-Enchanté. Je suis Raphaël Lestrange. J'ai eu mes dix-sept ans aujourd'hui même.

-Ravie. dit Adam en lui rendant son salut

Ils recommencèrent à discuter en buvant une tasse de thé même si Adam aurait préféré de l'alcool. Les loup-garous le tenaient bien, et, Adam le préférerait largement à cette eau. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que son parrain et Alpha n'hésiterait n'hésiterait pas à lui donner un coup de taloche derrière la tête. La discussion permis à chacun de savoir ce qu'était devenu les deux enfants dont leur sort avait mis fin à une prophétie que Dumbledore continuait de vouloir remettre sur les rails. Tom apprit sans grande surprise que les deux garçons ne partageaient pas du tout les idéaux de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Ministère. Adam parce qu'en tant que loup-garou le Ministère le mettait en banc de la société. Raphaël, lui, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas cela juste de condamner des gens à cause de leur naissances ou de leur héritage magique. A la fin de l'heure, bien que Raphaël soit plus calme et poser alors qu'Adam était plus enflammé et franc ne mâchant pas ses mots, ils réussirent tout de même à devenir ami.

-L'Ordre du Phénix à une nouvelle génération de membres dirigeaient par Minerva McGonagall puisque Dumbledore n'est plus assez stable pour le faire. dit Tom alors que la conversation c'était engagée sur la guerre

-Ce doit simplement être les enfants de la première génération. dit Rodolphus avec un certain mépris dans la voix

-Hector Potter et Nicolas Longbottom en font-ils partis ? demanda Bellatrix en pensant aux deux enfants copie conforme de leurs parents

-D'après mes renseignements, oui. répondit Tom

-Bien que l'Ordre soit décadent, il est notre dernier obstacle. Dumbledore a déjà perdu bon nombre de ses soutiens. dit Fenrir

-J'ai entendu Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott dirent que certains professeurs de Poudlard rassemblaient les dernières preuves nécessaires pour faire interner Dumbledore. intervient Raphaël dont les propos intéressa énormément Tom qui décida d'interroger plus tard les héritiers Nott et Malfoy

-Donc si on se débarrasse de cet Ordre, on a gagné ? demanda Adam

-Tu as tout compris. dit Bellatrix en lui souriant

-Qu'on soit bien clair, si je trouve mon ou mes compagnons de lune dans le camp adversaire personne ne leur fera de mal ? demanda Adam les défiant de le contredire

-Personne, louveteau. lui assura Fenrir en passant une main une assurée mais réconfortante dans ses cheveux

Adam profita de la douce caresse pleine d'assurance et le réconfortant. Adam était peut-être quelqu'un de fort mais la peur que quelqu'un face souffrir ou tuer son voir ses âmes-sœurs parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le bon camp, était une chose qui le terrifiait plus que tout. N'importe quel loup-garou tels que lui serait terrifier à cette idée. Mais son parrain lui assurait que rien de cela ne se produirait. Adam espérait tout cœur ne pas tarder à découvrir qui serait son âme-sœur quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il aurait deux compagnons. Grande Mère Lune comme il avait hâte d'enfin les rencontrer.

-Saches Adam que tu pourras compter sur moi pour m'assurer que ton ou tes compagnons de lune ne soit pas menacer par d'autres Mangemorts lors des raids auxquels je pourrais faire partie. dit Raphaël sachant très bien combien les compagnons de lune était aussi important pour un loup-garou qu'un calice pour son vampire

-Merci. Mais je tâcherais de les trouver avant et de les protéger moi-même. dit Adam

-Fort bien. Je ferai passer le message parmi les Mangemorts si besoin. Pour le moment notre priorité dans notre combat et d'éliminer les membres de l'Ordre. Si vous voulez nous aider à atteindre notre objectif que ce soit en agissant en retrait ou en combat ce sera votre choix et je le respecterai. dit Tom en regardant les deux adolescents même s'il se doutait que pour l'un d'eux ses parents seraient sûrement contre de peur de perdre leur unique enfant

-Moi, je suis partant. Ils nous empêchent d'avoir des droits. dit Adam prêt à en découdre sur le champ

-Je veux bien être de la partie aussi. Mais j'avoue que je préfèrerai rester en arrière. dit Raphaël dont la dernière phrase fit pousser un profond soupir de soulagement à sa mère

Oh il savait très bien se battre; c'était son père et son parrain qui lui avait appris mais ce n'était pas non plus pour cela que Bella était prête à voir son bébé partir au combat. Et il était bien vrai qu'il serait plus utile en retrait. Il était extrêmement douer en botanique mais aussi en potion. Il aurait pu devenir Maître des Potions s'il ne préférait pas tant la botanique. Ni Bella ni Rodolphus ne lui reprochaient son choix au contraire ils le soutenaient dans chacun de ses choix le poussant à suivre sa propre voie.

-Fais comme tu le souhaites, Raphaël. Qu'importe ton choix nous te soutiendrons. Lui dit Bella en voyant qu'il n'était pas certain de leur réaction

-Merci. souffla Raphaël soulager par les mots de sa mère

Tom observa l'échange de ses yeux rouges qui n'avaient pas repris leur couleur noisette qu'il avait avant de briser son âme. Tom avait récupérer sa jeunesse paraissant avoir tout juste quarante ans alors qu'il en avait en réalité soixante-et-onze. Ils discutèrent encore un peu durant cette conversation Adam se perdit dans penser tentant pour au moins la centième fois d'imaginer ses compagnons de lune. Tout l'avait laissé seul avec ses pensées ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde quand soudainement il dit :

-Je veux m'occuper de ce Rémus Lupin !

-Pardon ?! demanda Fenrir surpris ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait faire ça

-Il doit faire pitié à avoir toujours lutter contre sa nature. Peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance que toi de le faire rallier notre camp.

Fenrir l'observa droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'Adam était largement en mesure de faire face seul à Lupin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il voulait l'affronter. Ce n'était pas un combat comme celui-ci qui lui permettrait de se faire respecter par les Mangemorts et les autres loup-garous. Battre Lupin reviendrait à battre un vulgaire chien blessé mais s'il arrivait à l'amener de leur côté cela ne pourrait être qu'un point positif. Il y avait une chance que le reste de la bande suive autrement dit : Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew étant déjà des leur depuis longtemps.

-Si tu veux. dit finalement Fenrir lui donnant son accord

C'est sur ces mots que la conversation se termina et qu'ils se séparèrent tous. Tom retourna à ses occupations de mage noir. Bella et Rodolphus partirent voir des amis qu'ils avaient un peu perdu de vue durant ces dix-sept années. Raphaël suivit un peu ses parents mais se sépara rapidement pour rejoindre les jeunes de son âge. Fenrir ne traîna pas dans la base préférant retourner dans sa meute laissant Adam qui voulait déjà se mettre en chasse.

* * *

Une Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 3: La famille Potter

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour les Reviews que vous pouvaient laisser, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La famille Potter**

James Potter derrière son journal retient difficilement un soupir en entendant sa douce Lily se disputait encore une fois avec leur fils Hector. Hector avait hérité des cheveux roux de Lily et de ses yeux noisettes ainsi que de sa mauvaise à lui. En le regardant, James se demandait parfois à quoi aurait ressembler Harry s'il avait survécu. Malgré toutes ces années James n'avaient toujours pas fait totalement son deuil d'Harry. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que Lily l'ait totalement fait elle aussi ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle étouffé tant leur fils. Lily était une bonne mère mais James savait que si avec ses amis il n'avait pas été là pour bouger montrer des choses à Hector celui-ci serait naïf et ignorant de la vie.

-James vas-tu cesser de lire ton maudit journal pour dire à ton fils qu'il ne doit pas rejoindre l'Ordre ! s'énerva Lily cherchant un soutient auprès de son époux

-Lily; Hector va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. Il sera majeure. S'il veut se battre contre les Mangemorts, qui n'ont rien fait de mal ces-dernières années; je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Il est mon fils. Je ne vais pas le renier ou le jeter dehors parce qu'il veut se battre pour ses idéaux. Je ferai ce que n'importe quel parent se doit de faire, je le protégerais et le soutiendrais comme je l'ai toujours fait car je serai toujours là pour mon fils. expliqua calmement James

-Merci, papa. dit Hector touchait par ses mots

-Quoi?! Je refuse qu'il se batte ! dit Lily furibonde coupant cours à la conversation

Elle quitta la pièce toujours aussi en colère par le choix de son fils et le nom soutient de son mari. Lily les aimait tous les deux mais dès fois James l'énervait tellement à ne pas la soutenir dans ses décisions concernant Hector. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils, elle refusait d'en perdre un autre. Lily savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment juste car Harry était mort né mais comme Alice elle était persuadé que c'était à cause de cette maudite prophétie que son bébé était mort. Elle pensait que la guerre et la maudite prophétie de Dumbledore était la cause de la mort d' Harry alors elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Hector partir au combat. Et James ne comprenait pas ça tout comme Frank qui prenait la même position que James envers son fils Nicolas. Ils ne comprenaient et Lily leur en voulait de ne pas comprendre. Quand elle fut calmer, Lily redescendit. Elle trouva James de nouveau plonger dans son journal mais pas de trace d' Hector.

-Où est Hector ? demanda-t-elle craignant un peu la réponse

-Il a été appelé par l'Ordre pour une petite mission. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec Rémus et les jumeaux Weasley. répondit James guettant la réaction de sa femme

Cette-dernière ne se fit pas attendre car Lily tourna de l'œil et tomba purement et simplement dans les pommes. James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Il soupira en voyant la réaction qu'elle avait eu. Merlin heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas dis que Nicolas était aussi de la partie avec Hector. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment elle l'aurait pris. Il porta dans ses bras tel une mariée jusqu'à leur chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Il fit venir une chaise jusqu'à lu et s'assit à côté du lit guettant le réveil de Lily. Il était sûre qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir une seconde fois quand elle aurait enfin repris ses esprits. James passa une main dans les longs cheveux roux de Lily en se demandant pourquoi avait-il fallu que le destin leur prenne si cruellement Harry. James se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de la maison.

-Fais attention à toi, fils. dit-il en regardant le ciel priant Merlin de veiller sur son enfant

* * *

Une Reviews?


	5. Chapter 4 : Le début de la chasse

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews cela fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le début de la chasse**

La nuit était tombé sur Londres seulement éclairés par la lune décroissante; Rémus Lupin, un homme de trente-sept ans même si les mèches grises dans ses cheveux bruns et ses cicatrices le faisaient passer pour beaucoup plus vieux. Il marchait dans les sombres ruelles de Londres en compagnie de Fred et George Weasley, des jumeaux aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus de dix-neuf ans; ainsi qu'en compagnie de Nicolas Longbottom un jeune blond aux yeux noisettes d'apparence un peu enrobée contrairement à Hector Potter qui était tout en finesse. Nicolas et Hector étaient les plus jeunes tout deux âgés de seize ans. Ils étaient tous les cinq là car des Mangemorts avaient été aperçu et ils devaient les arrêter s'ils les trouver.

-Restons grouper. dit Rémus s'attira des hochements de tête

Ils avançaient ainsi en un petit groupe bien serrer observant chacun dans une direction différente baguette en main. Ils regardaient partout autour d'eux sauf en l'air. Accroupi sur un toit la tête penché vers le bas prêt à bondir, se trouvait Adam qui guettait avec envie ses proies de la soirée. Il observait tout particulièrement Rémus Lupin dont il avait dis qu'il se chargerait personnellement. La chasse allait être amusante. Ils étaient tombés si facilement dans son piège que s'en était désolant.

-Alors, la chasse est-elle bonne ? demanda une voix à côté de lui, qu'il reconnut facilement pour l'avoir entendu plutôt dans la journée

-Oh oui. Elle va l'être. Ils sont tellement naïfs. répondit Adam alors que ses yeux brillaient d'envie

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'amusant à chasser. dit Raphaël en s'asseyant à côté de lui

-C'est normal, Raphaël. Tu n'es qu'un sorcier. Tu n'as pas la chasse dans le sang comme moi. dit Adam en tournant son regard vers lui

-Quel est ton plan ? demanda Raphaël plus par curiosité qu'un réel intérêt

-Je vais les obliger à se séparer, et, j'en profiterai pour prendre Lupin à part. Je vais lui faire peur tout en discutant avec lui pendant que les autres fuiront comme des lâches.

-Il est plus vieux que toi. Ne risque-t-il pas d'être plus fort ? demanda-t-il par inquiétude pour lui

-Il peut être un bon duelliste mais que je suis plus fort que lui son âge n'entre pas dans la donne, pas pour ce combat. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi ? dit Adam en se levant sans pour autant que ses proies ne se doutent de quelque chose

-Non. répondit Raphaël en toute honnêteté après un moment de réflexion

-Parce que moi, je ne fais qu'un avec mon loup. répondit Adam avant de sauter du toit tout en jetant un sort

Le sort fila dans les airs et une dizaine de silhouettes inquiétantes de Mangemorts apparurent de nulle part. Hector et Nicolas lancèrent aussitôt des sorts contre eux tout comme Fred et George. Mais à leur grande stupeur leurs sorts ne faisaient rien aux Mangemorts pires ils leur revenaient en pleine figure comme s'ils avaient lancés leur sort sur un miroir. Ils paniquèrent se protégeant et esquivant tant bien que mal les sorts qui leur revenaient. La peur au ventre et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait ils décidèrent de battre en retraite. Mais aussitôt les Mangemorts se mirent en marche, et, les suivirent. Dans la pagaille Fred attrapa la main de George et le traîna à sa suite alors qu'ils partaient se mettre en sécurité à défaut de pouvoir transplaner comme ils le leur étaient impossible depuis l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Rémus jeta des sorts aux Mangemorts dans l'espoir de les repousser mais en vain. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Hector et Nicolas avaient disparu ensemble dans les ruelles pour se cacher comme Fred et George. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'Adam avait atterri non loin de lui cacher dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment d'où il l'observait en se disant qu'il était bien pathétique pour ne pas avoir remarquer qu'il jetait des sorts contre de simple illusion. Adam pouvait comprendre que les petits sorciers avaient fait cela mais un loup-garou cela dépasser son entendement. Adam se déplaça tranquillement au milieu des ombres espérant que Lupin finirait par remarquer que c'était des illusions mais rien y faisait. A force de jeter des sorts pour rien, d'esquiver et de courir; Rémus finit par avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle devenu depuis longtemps erratique.

-Vous êtes déjà fatigué? Comme s'est dommage moi qui espérais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. dit une voix rauque d'un ton ennuyer

-Qui est là ? dit Rémus en se remettant aussitôt sur ses gardes baguette en main et à chercher frénétiquement du regard après la personne qui avait parlé

-Et ça prétend être un loup-garou. soupira Adam d'une voix d'un ton las

-Montrez-vous ! ordonna Rémus, qui commençai à se douter où se trouver son adversaire

-D'accord. Mais dites-moi, Lupin; pourquoi un loup-garou reste avec l'Ordre du Phénix qui défend le système actuel ? Système qui est contre les loup-garous. dit Adam en souriant

-Pourquoi serais-je du côté d'un homme qui condamne à mort des personnes à cause de la soit-disant pureté de leur sang ? demanda Rémus avant de se retourner faisant face au fond de la sans issue de la ruelle

Il laissa son regard mordoré fixé sur cette-dernière d'où il tarda pas à voir sortir un jeune garçon. Merlin, il était beaucoup plus fort physiquement que lui et semblait dangereux. Il avait ses cheveux noirs en batailles faisant ressortir ses yeux verts aux reflets d'ambre brillant d'envie donnant à Rémus l'impression d'être une proie face à un prédateur, même son loup était d'accord avec ça et c'est sûrement qui le terrifia le plus.

-Vous sentez la peur, Lupin. dit Adam s'approchant de Rémus tel un prédateur

Ce-dernier jeta un _stupéfix_ qu'Adam esquiva facilement s'amusant de voir sa proie tenter de se défendre c'était amusant. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait chassé. C'était tellement grisant. Adam continua à s'approcher esquivant les sorts que lui jeter Rémus alors qu'il n'attaquait pas et que l'homme reculait lentement. Adam s'arrêta devant et le plaqua contre un mur avec une facilité déconcertante. Rémus savait que s'il avait réussi à le plaquer ainsi contre le mur c'était en grande partie grâce à sa force physique. Mais le choc de la rencontre entre son dos et le mur ne lui fit pas pour autant lâcher sa baguette. Il espérait bien pouvoir profiter de leur position pour pouvoir lui jeter un bon sort suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Rémus plongea son regard légèrement dans celui de l'adolescent qu'il avait compris être un loup-garou depuis un moment déjà.

-Il avait raison. dit Adam alors qu'il tenait Rémus par la gorge le plaquant ainsi contre le mur

-Qui avait raison ? Et sur quoi ? demanda Rémus malgré la prise de l'adolescent

-Il avait raison sur le fait que vous êtes faible. A force de vous battre contre votre loup, vous allez finir par devenir fou ou vous tuez tous les deux. Dit Adam dont les mots arrachèrent un regard horrifié à Rémus

Rémus ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre en ayant toute sa tête. Il ne voulait pas de l'affreux destin dont lui parler ce jeune garçon dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité contrairement à lui qui savait très bien qui il était. Rémus avait dû mal à reconnaître que le gamin avait raison concernant sa faiblesse. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le poids contre lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette se contentant simplement de le plaquer contre un mur à la seule force de son bras.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous le croyez. Et puis vous n'avez pas dis qui avait raison ? Ni même qui vous êtes alors que vous semblez me connaître et moi pas. dit Rémus guettant le bon moment pour jeter son maléfice

-Évidemment quand je chasse ou que je me bas, je ne raconte pas ma vie. Celui qui avait raison n'est nul autre que Fenrir Greyback. dit Adam

Il eut à peine le temps de se délecter de la stupeur sur le visage de Lupin qu'un sort vient s'écraser contre le bouclier qu'il avait dressé autour de lui. Adam grogna d'être ainsi déranger. Son regard ambre brillait dangereusement alors qu'il le fixait sur les deux nouveaux venus. Hector Potter et son meilleur ami Nicolas Longbottom se tenaient là du haut de leur seize ans prêt à l'affronter.

-Laisses Rémus tranquille ! lui ordonna le gamin Potter entre ses dents serrés

-Comme s'est mignon. dit Adam recouvrant légèrement la voix de Rémus qui hurlait aux deux gamins de s'enfuir et de ne pas rester là

Adam les envoya valdinguer contre un mur d'un sort sans baguette fais avec sa main de libre. Hector et Nicolas s'écroulèrent au pied du mur évanoui, du sang s'échappant d'une coupure à la tête. Les invités surprises écartés Adam reporta toute son attention sur son sa proie juste à temps pour faire un bon en arrière esquivant de justesse le sort de découpe que lui jeta sa proie. Il dû se retenir de se lécher les lèvres. Il aimait quand sa proie essayer de le combattre même si c'était vain. Et au moins Lupin, lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas le faible qu'il semblait être. Dès qu'il l'avait, Adam avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un petit toutou avec lequel il pourrait jouer à la baballe sans crainte de se faire attaquer. Rémus ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme alors il put le voir lever un court instant les yeux au ciel. Rémus leva rapidement les yeux vers le ciel pour remarquer qu'une personne observait toute la scène depuis un toit. Il ne savait pas qui s'était mais cette personne avait décidé de ne pas intervenir.

Raphaël était en effet toujours sur le toit d'où il pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait. Il était prêt à intervenir si son nouvel ami avait besoin d'aide. Il avait comme lui déjà pris parti dans cette guerre qui devrait bien se finir à un moment ou un autre. Voir Hector et Nicolas blessaient et évanoui n'était donc pas quelque chose qui le déranger outre-mesure. Il observait calmement ce qui se passait en contre bas quand il entendit un bruit de transplanage juste à côté de lui. D'un geste vif et précis, il menaça le nouveau venu de sa baguette pour tomber sur Fenrir Greyback qui observait la baguette pointait sur lui avec un sourcil relevait comme s'il était blasé.

-Pardon. Que faites-vous ici ? dit Raphaël en rangeant sa baguette

-Je viens voir comment se débrouille Adam. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve totalement seul face à un adversaire comme Lupin.

-Vous semblez beaucoup estimer Lupin tout comme Adam. remarqua Raphaël

-Je sais qu'il est un bon combattant mais il le serait d'autant plu s'il s'acceptait totalement. Il pourrait devenir comme Adam.

-Pourquoi ne vous sentent-t-ils pas ? demanda Raphaël en remarquant que ni Lupin ni Adam n'avaient eu de réaction à l'apparition de Fenrir

-Adam sait que je suis là. Même si j'ai camoufler mon odeur. répondit Fenrir

Raphaël l'observa et remarqua qu'il était à intervenir à tout instant pour venir en aide à son filleul. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible quant au fait qu'il l'aime. Dans la sombre ruelle, Adam avait en effet senti la présence de son parrain s'ajouter à celle de son nouvel ami. Il se concentra sur sa proie qui avait décidé de lui envoyer de nombreux sorts dans l'espoir de le faire reculer, de le pousser à fuir alors que lui irait s'occuper de leurs invités évanouis. Adam esquiva les sorts avec une certaine facilité alors qu'il continuait à se rapprocher de Rémus pour l'empêcher de rejoindre les deux gamins et de s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas finir de jouer maintenant avec lui alors que la chasse devenait enfin intéressante.

-Rémus ! crièrent deux voix si semblables mais pourtant si différentes

Entendant ces voix si uniques et si indissociable l'une de l'autre, Adam ne put s'empêcher de tourner lentement son regard vers les deux nouveaux venus. Nouveaux venu qui n'étaient nul autre que Fred et George Weasley. Ces-derniers se tenaient droit baguette en main près à en découdre. Adam les observa plus en détails. Ils étaient beaux avec leur cheveux roux en batailles et leurs yeux bleus pétillants de courage et d'un peu de peur. Ils étaient légèrement plus petit qu'Adam ce qui était accentué par leurs vêtements qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de seconde mains. Le regard vert-ambré d'Adam ne quittait pas les jumeaux qui se trouvèrent soudain très mal à l'aise sous le regard du jeune loup-garou qui brillait à cause de tellement de sentiment qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les démêler. Fenrir du haut de son toit s'était approché du bord guettant avec attention se qui se passait. Raphaël le vit faire mais il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi si ce n'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de très important. L'impression qui venait de frapper Adam frappa aussi Rémus et les jumeaux vers lesquels Adam se dirigea.

-Vous êtes ennuyeux, Lupin. Cette chasse n'a plus grand intérêt depuis un moment déjà. dit Adam avant de s'arrêter devant les deux rouquins

Il les observa un instant avant d'esquisser en sourire aussi charmeur que semblable à celui d'un prédateur. Doucement, il respira leur odeur. Merlin, même leur odeur était presque semblable. Mais cela n'empêcha pas de les différencier. Celui de gauche sentait le sucre et la clémentine tandis que celui de droite sentait le sucre et l'écume. L'un lui faisait penser à un bon repas de noël dans une ambiance festive quand l'autre lui faisait passer à une plage d'été.

-Je viens de trouver des personnes plus intéressantes, comme proie; Lupin. C'est deux charmes, jeunes hommes. dit Adam souriant de plus belle

Rémus prit très mal les mots du gamin car celui-ci sous-entendait qu'il était beaucoup trop faible pour être un adversaire digne de ce nom comparer à deux jeunes garçons de dix-neufs ans. Il se sentait insulter mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce gamin s'en prenne à Fred et George pas plus qu'à Nicolas et Hector. Rémus sentit Lunard, son loup, prendre lentement contrôle de lui. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être insulter par un adolescent encore un louveteau. De colère et voulant protéger les jumeaux, il laissa Lunard prendre le contrôle. Ce-dernier serra fortement la baguette dans sa main et la leva en direction du louveteau. Celui dû sentir le changeant ses Rémus car il se retourna vers lui pour regarder avec stupeur ses yeux désormais plus ambrés que noisettes. « Eh merde ! » pensa Adam en réalisation qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se protéger du sort qui filait à toute vitesse sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'esquiver car les deux rouquins seraient toucher à sa place. Il était trop tard alors il se contenta de rester là droit et fier à regarder le sort arriver inévitable. Et alors qu'il allait enfin le percuter pour la plus grande horreur de Fred et George. Hector et Nicolas reprirent enfin leur esprit pour voir le sort percuter un puissant bouclier sorti de nul part entre le garçon de jais et le sort.

-Ça suffit ! dit une voix bourrue faisant trembler Lunard et Rémus qui la reconnu comme étant celle de l'homme qui les avait mordus, leur Alpha

Adam retient difficilement un soupir de soulagement en voyant son parrain apparaître. Il comprenait mieux d'où venait le bouclier qui l'avait si protéger. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire de soulagement tant il était heureux que son parrain les ainsi protéger.

-Ce combat est terminé. Nous rentrons Adam. dit Fenrir en regardant son filleul

-D'accord. dit Adam avant de regarder les jumeaux et de dire : « j'ai hâte de vous revoir »

C'est sur ces mots dit avec un sourire charmeur qu'il transplana pour disparaître dans la nuit. Il fut rapidement suivit par Fenrir Greyback défia du regard Lupin de faire le moindre de geste pour tenter de les suivre. Rémus et les gamins restèrent donc là à regarder le plus célèbre et le plus grand des loup-garous d'Angleterre. Quand Greyback eut disparut, Rémus leva la tête vers les toits pour voir si la silhouette qu'il avait repérer plutôt était toujours là mais ce n'était plus le cas. Raphaël avait transplaner pour rentrer chez lui dès que Fenrir était intervenu.

-Il sait passé quoi ? C'était qui ce Adam? demanda Hector qui s'était enfin remis sur ses pieds et avait repris ses esprits

-Je ne sais pas, Hector. soupira Rémus

-Nous devrions rentrer. Il n'y a plus que nous. dit Nicolas sous les acquiescement de ses compagnons d'armes qui étaient encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer tandis que de nombreuses questions courraient dans leur esprit

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	6. Chapter 5 : L'Ordre du Phénix

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Ordre du Phénix**

Severus Snape était un homme qui était loin d'être un canon de beauté pourtant son âme était une merveille de beauté, s'il en croyait son amour. Severus avait des cheveux ébènes tombé sur son visage pâle au nez crochu et aux petits yeux onyx. Il marchait dans ses éternelles robes noires en direction de la demeure Londonienne de la famille Black. Il s'y rendait pour assister à une réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Ordre qu'il espionnait pour Tom. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en Dumbledore et ses infâmes idéaux. Il avait perdu son amie Lily en l'insultant puis en devenant Mangemort. Et il l'avait totalement et définitivement perdu le jour où Harry Potter était mort et qu'il était venu lui présenter ses condoléances et tout son soutien. Lily, folle de chagrin, avait hurlé qu'il avait tué son bébé, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir si ce n'est mort pour avoir oser son petit Harry. Severus était encore amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là alors entendre ces mots dit avec tant de conviction lui avait broyé le cœur. Severus avait fui courant jusqu'à en perdre haleine avant de percuter brusquement quelqu'un. Cet homme n'était autre qu'Antonin Dolohov, un homme aux cheveux bruns attachés en catogan dans le creux de son cou faisant ressortir ses yeux gris-vert brillant à ce moment-là d'inquiétude pour l'homme qui venait de le percuter. Après cette rencontre aussi improbable que sympathique ; ils s'étaient revus puis avaient continués à se revoir pour en venir jusqu'à se fréquent et enfin sortir ensemble. Severus avait tourné la page. Lily n'était plus qu'une vieille connaissance dont les regards noirs et l'indifférence ne lui faisait plus rien ; comme maintenant.

-Severus, sais-tu qui est ce sauvage qui a ainsi blesser mon fils et son meilleur ami ? demanda Lily comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement obtus

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... commença Severus

-Comment ça ? C'est un Mangemort ou pas ? demanda calmement James Potter

Il était en effet toujours très calme et poli avec Severus. Il s'en voulait pour les mauvais tours qu'il lui avait fait à l'école mais aussi et surtout de ne pas avoir arrêter Lily de dire toutes ces atrocités, il y a dix-sept ans de cela. James n'était pas le seul à regretter; Sirius, Rémus et Peter regrettaient aussi. Ils avaient tous présenter leurs excuses et étaient devenu courtois à défaut d'amis avec Severus.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un loup-garou de la meute de Greyback.

-Greyback m'a semblé très proche de lui. intervient Rémus

-Il y a certains Mangemorts qui racontent qu'il serait le filleul de Greyback. dit Severus, non sans avoir acquiescer aux mots de Rémus

-Devons-nous comprendre que Vous-Savez-Qui va réattaquer de front ? Demanda Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux marron brillant d'intelligence

Hermione était une jeune Serdaigle ayant une grande intelligence faisant d'elle la Major de sa Maison et de sa promotion. Elle était en couple avec Ronald Weasley, un grand rouquin aux yeux bleus. Il était le frère cadet de Fred et George étant lui-même l'aîné de Ginnerva Weasley. Cette-dernière était la seule fille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley; les parents des jumeaux. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle était prête à se battre avec l'Ordre dans cette guerre même si cela ne plaisait pas à ses parents.

-S'il envoie le chouchou de Greyback alors oui il veut attaquer de front. dit Ron en parlant avec un mépris profond quand il dit « le chouchou de Greyback »

-Cela n'a pas vraiment de sens. dit Sirius Black, un homme aux cheveux bouclés aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient gris

-Pourquoi donc ? grogna presque Alastor Maugrey, un homme ayant un corps si blessé, reconstruit et abîmé par une vie de combat qu'on pouvait presque dire de lui qu'il était un gueule-cassé

-Réfléchissez. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se sont tenu à carreaux pendant dix-sept ans. Il n'y a pas eu la moindre attaque durant tout ce temps. dit Sirius

-Sirius a raison. Cela n'a pas de sens. reconnut Frank

Ils méditèrent sur ce qui venait d'être dit ne sachant pas quoi faire ni même penser de la situation actuelle. Peter et Severus observaient ce qui se passait en pensant que le filleul de Fenrir avait créer une belle zizanie.

-Rémus, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Peter

-Ça va. C'est juste qu'Adam m'a dit que j'allais mourir à force de combattre Lunard.

Les mots de Rémus choquèrent tous ses amis et membres de l'Ordre. Ils appréciaient tous énormément Rémus et ne pouvaient pas l'imaginer passer de vie à trépas. Soudainement comme s'ils venaient de réaliser que la rencontre avec cet Adam les avait secoués, ils remarquèrent que Fred et George étaient assez pâle tandis que Nicolas et Hector reprenaient lentement des couleurs.

\- Fred, George. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Arthur, leur père

-Il a dit qu'on été... commença Fred

-Des proies plus intéressantes que Rémus... continua George

-Et qu'il avait hâte de nous revoir. terminèrent-ils d'une même voix

Arthur et Molly regardèrent leur jumeaux avec horreur et crainte. Ils ne savaient pas comment prendre le fait qu'un loup-garou proche de Greyback en avait après deux de leurs fils. Cet Adam devait être aussi fou et cruel que Greyback. Qu'est-ce que voulez ce loup-garou à leurs fils ? Que deviendraient-ils s'il les tuer ou les transformer ? L'ambiance devenue lourde était en train de donner l'impression d'étouffer à tout le monde. Elle se dissipa quand Sirius se leva d'un bon et dit :

-Il est tard. Et je crois qu'on a tout. Rémus, je pense que tu devrais essayer de discuter avec Lunard.

-Sirius a raison, Rémus. Ça te permettrait d'y voir plus clair. dit James alors que Peter approuvé ses propos en hochant la tête

Rémus sembla réfléchir à la propositions de ses amis. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Cependant, il n'était pas très partant pour le faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à lui, et, il craignait de lui faire face. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation de celui-ci à l'idée de se retrouver face à face.

-Je devrais rentrer. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. dit Rémus en se levant pour partir

-Nous allons y aller, nous aussi. dit Lily en voyant son fils commençait à somnoler

-Nous devrions tous rentrer nous reposer. La soirée a été riche en émotion. Je vous conseil, à tous, de rester sur vos gardes. On ne sait pas ce que manigance Vous-Savez-Qui. dit Minerva McGonagall, une femme un peu âgée à l'air strict avec sa robe émeraude et son chignon tiré à quatre épingles

C'est sur ces mots que la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre fut annoncée. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à repartir chez eux non sans se saluer avant. Ils repartirent laissant Sirius seul au QG avant qu'il ne transplane loin de cette maison pleine de souvenir trop douloureux. En sortant de la vieille demeure Black, Severus disparut chez lui non sans remarquer que Peter venait de retenir Minerva pour lui parler d'après ce qu'il put voir.

-Peter. Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda Minerva en se tournant vers lui

-Non. Je voulais juste savoir comment va Albus. Son état m'inquiète. dit Peter d'un air totalement concerné par l'état de santé du vieil homme

-Albus va faire un examen médical demain matin. Il y a hélas peu d'espoir qu'il soit bon.

-Pauvre de lui. Que va-t-il se passer si l'examen n'est pas aussi bon que nous l'espérons ?

-Albus devra quitter son poste à Poudlard. Lui qui aime tant les enfants va être totalement dévasté. Il n'était déjà plus occupé sur la scène politique ; les enfants l'aidaient à tenir. dit Minerva qui avait presque sortit son mouchoir à cause de toute la peine qu'elle ressentait en voyant l'état de son ami Albus

-Il n'est hélas plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis quelques années. dit Peter compatissant au chagrin de celle qui fut son professeur de métamorphose

Après avoir discuter avec Minerva, Peter transplana chez lui heureux des informations qu'il venait d'obtenir pour Tom. Il transplana directement chez lui absolument ravi de toutes les informations qu'il avait si habillement obtenu. La mère ne lui avait donné qu'un seul conseil qu'il n'avait jamais refuser de suivre. Comme elle le lui avait si bien dit, il se faisait passer pour plus faible qu'il n'était.

XxxXxxX

A Poudlard, un vieil homme à longue barbe d'argent respirait difficilement. Il était allongé dans un lit privé de l'infirmerie de l'école. Là, Pompom Pomfresh surveillait son sommeil aussi pénible qu'agiter. La santé d'Albus avait tant décliné qu'il faisait désormais deux cents ans alors qu'il n'en avait que cent seize ans. Pompom était parfaitement au courant de l'examen médicale qu'il devrait passer le lendemain ; elle avait contacté personnellement les Médicomages qui se chargeraient de celui qui fut pendant longtemps son employeur. Elle s'approcha du lit de son patient et dit :

-Bonne nuit, Albus. Profitez autant que vous pouvez de cette dernière nuit à Poudlard.

Elle lui jeta ensuite un sort avant de finalement le laisser dormir. Pompom entra dans son bureau écrivit dans le dossier médical d'Albus le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté puis ferma le dossier. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir le dossier il aurait pu lire : « sort d'assistance respiratoire pour la nuit ».

XxxXxxX

Alors que Pompom Pomfresh allait enfin se coucher après une longue journée de travail. Rémus Lupin observait la bouteille de whisky et le flacon de potion calmante. Il hésitait entre laquelle prendre pour pouvoir être le plus détendu possible pour pouvoir faire face à Lunard. Il devait le faire ; à force de repousser le moment il allait finir par perdre le contrôle sous l'excitation de Lunard. Il soupira et attrapa la fiole de potion avant de la vider d'une traite. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit alors que la potion commençait déjà à faire. Rémus ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les profondeurs de son esprit là où il n'allait jamais. Rémus se dirigea tant bien que mal dans son esprit jusqu'à arriver devant une immense forêt de chênes. Il s'avança lentement prenant garde à ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait déjà le sentir. Il savait que Lunard était là tapis entre les arbres à guetter le moindre ses gestes. Soudainement il entendit un grognement venant de derrière, il se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put mais cela ne lui permit pas d'esquiver. Il se retrouva allonger de tout son long avec un immense loup gris aux yeux couleur d'ambre sur lui l'écrasant sous son poids. Heureusement, qu'ils n'étaient que dans l'esprit de Rémus sinon il aurait déjà eu des os de briser sous le poids de Lunard.

-Rémus. grogna Lunard dont la gueule se trouvait très, trop, près de la gorge de Rémus

-Lunard. souffla Rémus en retour alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa peur face à lui

-Tu sens la peur. grogna Lunard comme si ce constat le révulser

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça, aujourd'hui. dit Rémus comme s'il faisait un constat

-Je sais. J'étais là quand notre Alpha nous a regarder comme si nous n'étions rien de plus qu'un nouveau né. grogna Lunard en s'éloignant de son humain

-Pourquoi son avis semble avoir tant d'importance pour toi ? Pourquoi cet Adam a dit que j'allais mourir ou devenir fou si on continue à se combattre ? demanda Rémus en reprenant de poil de la bête et en se précipitant presque sur Lunard

-Pourquoi fais-tu la guerre a un homme qui veux que nous puissions être libre de vivre comme on le veux ? demanda en retour Lunard ignorant allègrement les questions de son humain

Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ce-dernier l'avait ignoré depuis des années pour ne pas dire toute leur existence ; et il se pointait là comme une fleur la bouche en cœur espérant avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il avait essayé un nombre incalculable d'entrer en contact avec lui mais en vain. Il vit son humain le regarder avec surprise comme s'il ne le croyait pas capable de faire une phrase aussi longue.

-Je ne m'allierais jamais au monstre qui m'a mordu. dit Rémus comme si c'était l'évidence même

-Tu es un loup-garou, Rémus. Tu es un monstre contrairement à lui. dit Lunard d'un ton moqueur

-Je t'interdit de dire ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre ! s'énerva Rémus

Il se considérait peut-être comme tel mais Greyback était bien plus un monstre que lui. Il se battait contre Voldemort et ses idées racistes. Il se battait pour un monde meilleur dans lequel il croit. Il put voir le sourire moqueur de Lunard ce qui était très étrange sur la figure d'un loup. D'ailleurs, il l'énervait à ne pas lui avoir répondu préférant lui poser une question en retour.

-Tu me fais pitié à ne pas savoir la base sur ce que tu es ; sur ce que nous sommes. dit Lunard avec un dégoût non feint pour son humain

-Alors expliques-moi. le supplia presque Rémus

-L'Alpha est le chef de meute, une sorte de père ; son devoir est de nous protéger et de veiller sur nous. Il ne te blessera jamais sauf si tu vas à l'encontre de ses ordres et/ou que tes agissements mettent en danger la meute. Voilà, pourquoi son avis est si important.

-Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que voulais dire cet Adam. fit remarquer Rémus après avoir attendu un long moment qu'il continue de parler mais en vain

-Si nous ne faisons pas qu'un comme lui et son loup alors tu perdras le plus souvent le contrôle devenant fou, et tes amis seront obliger de te tuer. L'autre possibilité est que nous nous détruisons mutuellement entraînant notre mort à tous les deux. expliqua Lunard ne cachant absolument pas qu'aucune de ses options ne lui convenaient

-Je veux vivre. gémit Rémus en tombant à genoux

-Alors nous ne devons faire qu'un. dit Lunard en profitant de la détresse de son humain pour l'amadouer

-Non. dit Rémus toujours sur le même ton alors qu'il se faisait en même temps la pensée que s'il n'était pas dans son esprit, il aurait déjà pleuré de désespoir

-Alors nous mourrons. dit cruellement Lunard avant de s'approcher de Rémus comme il s'approcherait d'un louveteau perdu et terrifier ; il lui dit dans un murmure d'une voix douce : « Sais-tu tout ce que tu pourrais gagner, si nous ne faisions qu'un ?... Non ?! On pourrait rencontrer notre compagnon de lune. Nous pourrions être beaucoup plus fort que nous le sommes déjà. Nous garderions tout souvenir de chaque nuit sous le regard bien veillant de Mère Lune. »

-C'est vrai ? demanda timidement Rémus voyant pour la première fois quelque chose de positif dans sa malédiction

-Je te le promet. dit Lunard ne lui cachant pas son regard ambré lui permettant de voir que de la pure vérité

-D'accord ; ne faisons qu'un. dit Rémus arrachant un hurlement de joie à Lunard alors qu'ils fusionnaient lentement

Rémus épuiser part toutes les émotions de la soirée et sa discussion avec Lunard, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Très loin de chez lui dans une forêt anglaise, Fenrir Greyback sourit en sentant que le petit Lupin ne combattait plus sous loup intérieur. Il allait pouvoir enfin avancer. Fenrir entra dans sa cabane où dormait déjà Adam, et alla enfin se coucher attendant déjà avec impatience sa prochaine rencontre avec Lupin.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouiïe


	7. Chapter 6: Petites vagues ou tsunami

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait énormément plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Petites vagues ou tsunami**

Depuis que la santé d'Albus avait commencé à décliner, Poudlard avait changé un peu plus au fil du temps. Au début ce ne fut pas grand chose, de toutes petites choses puis un peu plus jusqu'à ce que Poudlard ne change de manière irrémédiable. Il n'y a avait plus de discrimination entre les différentes Maisons pas plus qu'entre les différents élèves. La culture sorcière était de nouveau enseigné et les fêtes moldues ainsi que les sorcières étaient fêtés à part égale. Poudlard avait peu à peu retrouver sa gloire d'antan alors que Severus Snape prenait peu à peu la place de Minerva quand celle-ci devrait remplacer Albus. Severus s'y était préparer cependant quand Minerva reçut une lettre de Sainte-Mangouste lui annonçant qu'Albus ne passerait pas le mois il ne sentit absolument pas prêt.

Severus était assis dans son canapé devant l'âtre de sa cheminée. Il était tranquillement assis à lire l'un de ses nombreux livres de potions. Il ne lisait pas vraiment son esprit étant encore trop pris par la nouvelle dont lui avait fait par Minerva. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que quand il sentit quelqu'un lui retirer son livre des mains. Il se laissa faire, et, le livre lui fut rapidement prit avant d'être délicatement refermer. Aussi soudainement qu'on lui prit son livre, des lèvres vinrent attraper les siennes dans un baiser aussi doux que langoureux.

-Antonin. Souffla Severus du bout des lèvres quand le baiser cessa

Antonin Dolohov était un homme d'une grande stature. Il avait ses longs cheveux bruns toujours attachés en catogan dans son coup faisant ressortir ses incroyables yeux gris-vert brillant de tant de sentiments quand ils se posaient sur lui. Severus pouvait le regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Il voyait dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, lui qui n'avait cru pouvoir être autant aimer.

-Severus. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très distrait depuis ce midi. dit Antonin en s'asseyant à côté de lui tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Un chaudron a failli explosé dans ma salle avec les deuxième année. répondit Severus en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amour

-Dans ce cas, tu étais très distrait; rigola Antonin recevant en retour une petite claque amicale sur le bras. Tu veux en parler? demanda-t-il

-Albus ne passera pas le mois. Minerva reprend donc la direction de Poudlard et moi son poste de d'adjoint.

-Tu seras parfait comme adjoint, Sev. lui dit Antonin d'une voix sûre de lui alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt pour ça. Et je doute d'être parfait dans ce rôle; Filius l'aurait été lui.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu seras très bien; j'en suis sûr. dit Antonin avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux

Antonin savait que Severus n'était pas toujours sûr de lui à cause de ce que son père lui avait fait quand il était enfant. Il avait certes prit confiance en lui en apprenant à maîtriser la magie puis en devenant le plus jeune maître des potions du siècle. Il lui arrivait encore parfois perdre un peu confiance en lui dans ces moments là seul Antonin savait quels mots utiliser pour le réconforter et lui redonnait cette confiance qui lui faisait parfois défaut. Antonin était sûr que les problèmes de confiance qu'avaient Severus été aussi à cause de la bande de James Potter quand ils étudiaient à Poudlard. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Severus dans son cou.

-Merci. souffla Severus dans son cou

-De rien. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que le vieux citronné ne sera plus de ce monde d'ici quelques temps. Nous nous approchons un peu plus de la victoire.

-Oui. Il ne reste plus que l'Ordre. La plupart ne veulent plus ou ne sont plus en état de se battre quand les autres ne sont que des gosses.

-Cela ne sera pas bien difficile alors. dit Antonin

-Restons sur nos gardes, tout de même. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre maintenant alors qu'on est si près d'en voir le bout.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais, Sev. Je te le promets. assura Antonin qui allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand on toqua à la porte arrachant un grognement mécontent à Severus

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un élève sinon je vais le mettre en retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ses études à Poudlard. grogna Severus en se levant faisant rire Antonin

Severus se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements pour renvoyer au plus vite l'importun d'où il vient. Il voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille avec son homme. Il ne demandait pas la lune par Merlin. Il s'arrêta devant la lourde porte et l'ouvrit, prêt à invectiver l'opportun quand il posa son regard sur lui. Il n'y avait pas un opportun mais deux. Cependant quand il les vit toute sa colère s'en vola. Il se contenta de sourire doucement à l'enfant d'une dizaine d'année accompagner d'un élève de maison. Il congédia l'elfe et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer l'enfant qui lui sourit en retour. Severus le laissa entrer puis referma la porte.

-Je croyait qu'il devait rester chez Lucius. dit Antonin surpris en posant ses yeux sur l'enfant

L'enfant avait des cheveux bruns aux reflets noirs descendant jusque sur ses épaules. Il avait aussi d'incroyables yeux onyx pailletaient de gris ressortant tout particulièrement à cause de sa peau pâle.

-Je voulais rentrer alors Tiny m'a aidé. expliqua l'enfant d'une voix douce

-As-tu déjà manger? demanda Severus alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour le guider vers le canapé

-Oui, Dad. dit l'enfant avant de s'échapper de sa prise pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Antonin qui le réceptionna avec une grande facilité

-Alors comment vas-tu, Gabriel? demanda Antonin une fois qu'il eut son fils dans ses bras

-Je vais bien, papa. J'avais vraiment très envie de rentrer même si j'aurais préférer qu'on soit tous ensemble à la maison.

-Si tu veux, ce week-end on pourrait y aller. proposa Severus

-C'est vrai? On va vraiment rentrer ce week-end, papa? demanda Gabriel ayant du mal à y croire

-Si Dad te le dis c'est que c'est vrai. lui sourit Antonin

-Cool! Merci, Dad ! s'exclama Gabriel en sautant des bras de son papa pour se jeter au cou de son Dad qu'il embrassa sur les deux joues

Gabriel était un petit garçon espiègle et plein d'énergie. Il faisait la fierté de ses parents. Antonin et Severus aimaient leur unique enfant d'un amour sans borne. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour lui offrir la meilleure éducation ne reproduisant pas ce qu'ils considéraient être les erreurs de leurs parents. Antonin avait aimé son père mais celui-ci s'était toujours montrer très froid avec lui ne lui disant que sur son lit de mort combien il était fier de lui. Antonin ne cachait donc pas la fierté et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils. Il voulait qu'il le sache. Antonin prévient rapidement Lucius que Gabriel était avec eux pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. C'est ainsi qu'Antonin et Severus laissèrent tout ce qui étaient étranger à leur famille de côté pour ne se concentrer que sur Gabriel, et, ainsi passer une très bonne fin de soirée en compagnie de leur fils.

XxxXxxX

Fred et George n'avaient pas dit toute la vérité à leurs parents concernant leur rencontre avec Adam. Pourtant, ils en parlèrent à leur aîné Charlie qui avait bien vu qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Ils lui expliquèrent donc qu'Adam était resté parfaitement immobile alors qu'un puissant sort de Rémus filait sur lui et qu'eux même se trouvait derrière lui. Charlie trouva cela particulièrement étrange. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de leur demander s'ils avaient déjà fait le test de la potion d'âme-sœur. Le test de la potion d'âme-sœur était un test que les jeunes gens faisant quand ils arrivaient à l'âge de se marier; cela évitait de faire un mariage dans lequel ils ne seraient pas heureux. Fred et George durent bien avouer ne l'avoir jamais fait. Charlie soupira à se constat mais leur promis de leur donner la potion avant la fin de la semaine pour qu'ils puissent faire le test.

Une semaine plus tard, Fred et George regardaient indécis la potion que leur frère leur avait apporté. Ils n'étaient vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ni même ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Charlie se trouvait dans l'appartement des jumeaux avec eux et Bill. Bill, de son vrai nom William, avait tenu à être là au cas où ses cadets auraient besoin de lui et de son soutient. Charlie et Bill avaient déjà fait le test depuis bien longtemps et étaient désormais parfaitement heureux dans leur vie de couple. Ils espéraient donc que leurs cadets pourraient vivre ce même bonheur.

-Arrêtez d'observer cette foutue potion ou je force à ce test! s'énerva Bill, qui d'habitude n'était pas aussi impoli

-Allons-y, Freddie. dit George en regardant son jumeaux

-Allons-y, Gred. dit Fred en regardant son frère

Ni une ni deux, il ouvrit le bouchon de la fiole glissèrent une mèche de leur cheveux et une goutte de sang avant de refermer la fiole et de la secouer. La potion ne tarda pas à changer de couleur sous leur regard plus ou moins impatient. Soudainement la potion jusqu'à lors pourpre laissa place à une belle couleur nacre.

-Maintenant buvez-là, vous verrez le visage de votre âme-sœur. dit Charlie

Fred et George se regardèrent une dernière fois pour se donner du courage puis ils burent en même temps la potion qui avait un goût infect. Aussitôt leur vision devient flou et cela commença à tourner autour d'eux. Charlie et Bill les virent commencer à tanguer. Ils ne durent qu'à leur réflexe de réussir à les rattraper avant qu'ils ne tombent en arrière. Au fur et à mesure que le visage de leur âme-sœur se faisait plus net dans leur esprit plus un parchemin avec l'identité de cette dernière apparaissait à côté d'eux. Bill et Charlie durent bien attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que leurs frères n'ouvrent les yeux.

-Adam Worldz. soufflèrent-ils d'une même voix

-Alors c'est qui ce Adam? Demandèrent Charlie et Bill en souriant

Ils s'étaient toujours douter que le puissant les unissant ne pouvait que les conduire à avoir le même âme-sœur. Maintenant, ils voulaient juste en savoir plus sur l'heureux élus. D'ailleurs ce-dernier n'avait même pas intérêt à essayer de les rejetés sinon il verrait de quoi ils sont capables quand ils se mettaient en mode grand-frère protecteur.

-C'est le filleul de Greyback. répondit George

-Sérieusement?! dit Bill incrédule

-C'est lui qui a failli prendre un sort à votre place? demanda Charlie

-Oui. dit Fred sous l'acquiescement de son jumeau

-Ah bah merde. Vous allez faire comment pour le contacter parce que ce ne sera pas simple à mon avis? dit Charlie s'attirant un regard noir de Bill

Charlie n'avait pas le droit de décourager les jumeaux dans leur quête de l'amour et donc du bonheur. Cependant, il remarqua très rapidement au regard de Charlie que ce-dernier ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour venir en aide aux jumeaux.

-On ne sait pas. dit Fred

-Que vont dire les parents en le découvrant? demanda George craignant de devoir faire face à la réaction de sa mère quand elle apprendrait la vérité

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce que pourront dire les parents. Je vous soutiendrais et vous aiderez avec votre histoire d'âme-sœur. dit Bill

-Et moi aussi. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. dit Charlie qui fut remercier par un immense sourire de ses cadets qu'il commença déjà à aider avec Bill

XxxXxxX

Adam marchait tranquillement en forêt profitant de la quiétude de cette-dernière quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Ce bruit venait de loin mais pas assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il fut tout de suite attentif au moindre bruissement, au moindre petit bruit; ses sens en alertes. Il était prêt à fuir ou à se défendre si besoin est. Adam avait retenu la leçon, ses oreilles en bourdonnaient encore.

****Flash-back****

-Pauvre idiot, tu aurais pu te faire tuer si je n'étais pas intervenu! cria Fenrir

Il avait transplaner à la suite de son inconscient de filleul pour réapparaître dans le parc du manoir Riddle. Dès qu'il fut face à son parrain, Adam sut qu'il allait se faire gronder. Il n'eut pas le temps dire quoique ce soit que son parrain l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans les dédales du manoir. Adam le suivit se laissant traîner sous les regards curieux des quelques Mangemorts qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermer à double tour dans une chambre que Fenrir cria.

-Tu étais là, je ne craignais rien. se défendit Adam

-Ce n'est pas une raison! Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas été en mesure de te venir en aide?

-Alors, j'aurais été blessé et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise! Une cicatrice est amplement suffisante! s'énerva Fenrir devant la désinvolture d'Adam

Ce gosse allait le faire devenir vieux avant l'âge. Adam ne craignait pas d'être blesser tant que ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il souhaitait protéger rester sain et sauf. Fenrir essayait pourtant de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle et de lui faire être moins fonceur, qu'il es plus de considération pour lui-même.

-Je m'en fous!... Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blesser! s'énerva Adam

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton! De toute façon, ton combat été déjà perdu d'avance. dit Fenrir sachant parfaitement que ses mots toucheraient Adam

-Quoi?! dit Adam aussi surpris que déboussolé par la dernière phrase de son parrain

-Tu étais bien trop concentré sur Lupin. Tu n'as donc pas senti Potter et Longbottom pas plus que les deux rouquins arriver. Tu n'as dû qu'à tes réflexes et ta puissance magique de pouvoir assommer les deux premiers rapidement.

-Je les avait entendu. Je les ai juste laisser approcher pour terrifier, Lupin.

-Admettons. Mais quand les rouquins sont apparus et que tu as fixé ton attention sur eux, tu as totalement ignorés Lupin. C'est sûrement ça ta plus grande erreur. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as laisser une grande marge de manœuvre à Lupin; une marge de manœuvre suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse te donner un coup mortel. dit Fenrir comme s'il s'adressait à petit louveteau ignorant

-Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ainsi leur odeur. Ils sont mes compagnons de lune. dit Adam quelque peu blesser par le ton de son parrain

-Tu aurais du faire plus attention à eux comme à toi. dit Fenrir qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à calmer sa colère mêlée à son inquiétude

-Excuses-moi, parrain. Dit Adam en voyant et sentant enfin toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à son égard

-Je te pardonne, Adam. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir être blesser comme tu l'as été. dit Fenrir en passant une main sur sa gauche là où se trouvait sa cicatrice

-Je ferais plus attention, je te le promets. dit Adam en appuyant doucement sa joue contre la main chaude de son parrain

****Fin du flash-back ****

Adam était donc sur ses gardes quand soudainement il sentit une odeur qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Il repéra le premier arbre le plus proche de lui et monta rapidement dedans se cachant parmi les feuillages. Il observa à travers ces-dernières pour voir qui venait. Il ne vit pas une personne comme il l'avait cru grâce au son du transplanage mais deux. Il repéra rapidement Alastor Maugrey, un Auror qui détestait les loup-garous et toutes les autres créatures magiques. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme qu'Adam reconnut avec difficulté comme étant Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror à la peau sombre et d'une droiture hors du commun. Adam ne comprenait décidément pas comment un Auror tels que lui faisait pour rester avec l'Ordre et Fol'Œil.

-Rappels-moi ce qu'on fait là, Alastor. dit Kingsley

-Écoutes, Kingsley. J'ai trouvé les traces d'un loup-garou n'ont loin d'ici. Je suis sûr que c'est Greyback. expliqua Alastor en continuant de marcher

-Et si ce n'est pas lui?

-Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera sans doute son filleul ou un membre de sa meute. Dans tous les cas si ce n'est pas Greyback, on fera parler ce maudit loup-garou pour qu'il nous conduise jusqu'à lui. dit Alastor en s'arrêtant devant son collègue qui put voir toute la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux

-Vous ne trouverez personne. murmura Adam avant de transplaner loin de leurs oreilles humaines

XxxXxxX

Tom avait appris grâce à Peter et à Severus ce qu'il en était de la santé de ce vieil ennemi. Alors quand le premier lui annonça que selon le résultat de son examen médical Albus allait perdre ou non son poste de Directeur; Tom en fut heureux. Puis quand le second lui annonça le résultats de l'examen médicale d'Albus, ce fut champagne pour tout le monde. L'alcool avait commencé à couler à flot et tout les Mangemorts ainsi que lui-même firent la fête. La fête dura presque toute l'après-midi et leur bonne humeur ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter.

Le soir venu alors que la nuit été tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Tom se glissa dans Sainte-Mangouste. Il se glissa tel une ombre entre les tours de garde pour rejoindre son la chambre de son vieil ennemi. Albus Dumbledore était allongé dans un lit au draps blancs le faisant davantage ressembler à un mort qu'à un vivant. Cette vision emplit Tom d'une joie que certains auraient pu qualifier de mal saine mais lui ne la trouvait pas. Albus lui avait déjà pris beaucoup de choses, et, il aurait pu lui en prendre davantage s'il n'avait pas décider de faire kidnapper Adam et Raphaël. Tom passa de son regard au peigne fin la chambre avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La baguette d'Albus.

-Bonsoir, mon vieil ennemi. Il est temps que le mode découvre l'une des facettes de ta personnalité. souffla Tom au-dessus du visage user par le temps d'Albus

Un sourire froid et cruel orna les lèvres de Tom quand Albus ouvrit brusquement des yeux bleus pleins de surprise et de terreur en le voyant ainsi pencher au-dessus de lui. Tom voit bien qu'Albus sait qu'il ne peut rien contre lui. Il est bien trop fort par rapport à ce vieux croulant n'attendant plus que la mort alors qu'il est incapable de se défendre.

-Tom. murmura Albus d'une voix aussi usée que fatiguée

-Albus. Je suis juste venu t'annoncer que tu as perdu.

-Non. L'Ordre vit toujours.

-C'est vrai mais la population n'a plus rien à faire de vous. Enfin, tout ceci n'a plus d'importance car tu vas mourir. Je vois déjà la Une de demain: Albus Dumbledore se suicide à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est un bon titre, non? J'aurais du faire journaliste. Enfin; il est temps pour toi de disparaître. dit Tom en observant son vieil ennemi qui avait la peur qui s'insinuait en lui tel un venin mortel

-Adieu, vieil homme. Avada Kedavra! dit Tom en tenant fermant la baguette d'Albus dans la main de ce-dernier

Tom se redressa regardant le corps sans vie de celui qui fut un jour son enseignant. Il contempla le vieil homme tenant fermant sa baguette dans sa main. Baguette dont le bout repose contre sa gorge là où le sort la percuter. Tom est fier de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il sait qu'il a bien fait les choses qu'on ne trouvera pas la moindre trace de sa propre magie. Tom sourit profitant une dernière fois de ce spectacle si plaisant avant de s'en aller aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	8. Chapter 7 : Petits plans en équilibre

Salut, tout le monde

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Petits plans en équilibre**

L'Angleterre sorcière était en plein deuil. La mort d'Albus Dumbledore avait été rendu officiel et ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que ce si grand homme est mis fin à ses jours. Certaines mauvaises langues dirent qu'il avait été trop lâche pour affronter dignement la mort quand d'autres, ses fervents admirateurs, disaient qu'on l'avait assassiné. En découvrant les propos des fervents de Dumbledore les Médicomages se sentirent insulter et s'énervèrent à qu'on ose ainsi remettre en doute leurs compétences. Pendant ce temps-là, Tom et ses Mangemorts se délectaient de leur victoire.

Tom faisait justement face à ses Mangemorts qu'il avait réuni. Ils étaient tous là face à lui attendant avec impatience qu'il ne prenne enfin la parole. Tom pouvait voir les loup-garous, les elfes et les vampires, pour ne citer qu'eux, qui se trouvaient mêlés aux autres sorciers. Tom se leva attirant le silence dans la grande salle mais aussi et surtout toute l'attention sur lui.

-Il y a de cela à peine deux jours, Severus Snape nous annonçait le résultat de l'examen médicale d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce fut une heureuse nouvelle que nous avons tous fêté cependant ce ne fut pas suffisant alors le soir même je suis allé personnellement assassiné ce vieil homme. Maintenant nous sommes plus près que jamais de notre victoire totale. L'Ordre du phénix n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et ses membres sont des personnes soient trop vieilles pour se battre soient trop jeune pour comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissements de notre combat. Cette année sera celle de notre victoire définitive!

Les propos de Tom avaient attirés beaucoup d'émois et de réaction parmi ses partisans. Ils avaient applaudis Severus pour ce qu'il avait fait puis ils avaient grognés voir même huer quand il leur parla du vieux bouc. Cependant sa dernière phrase leur arracha une exclamation de joie mal contenue. Ils allaient gagnés. Ils savaient tous ce que l'image de Dumbledore représentait pour l'Ordre et tous les soit-disant bien pensant.

-Cela fait dix-sept ans que nous nous battons dans l'ombre faisant diminuer un peu plus la côte de popularité de l'Ordre face à la population. Cette technique a très bien fonctionné vous permettant aussi de ne plus craindre autant pour vos vies. Puisque cette technique a si bien fonctionné, nous allons continuer ainsi profitant de la mort de ce vieil homme pour ternir son image ainsi que celle de son maudit ordre pendant quand parallèle nous essayerons d'amener à nous certains de ses membres. L'Ordre tombera car il aura moins de monde mais aussi parce que nous les aurons discréditer publiquement obtenant les faveurs de la population.

Les Mangemorts furent on ne peut plus ravis de ce plan d'attaque qui leur éviterait bien des combats inutiles. Le plan leur plaisait beaucoup alors ils firent une véritables ovations de joies et d'impatience à Tom. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant un tel soutient. Certains auraient pu penser que comme pour l'Ordre du phénix, l'engagement des Mangemorts se seraient fait moins important avec le temps mais pas du tout. Ils étaient tout aussi près et motiver qu'au premier jour. Le petit meeting se termina ainsi et chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Tom n'eut pas le temps de quitter la salle de réunion que Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy et Henry Nott vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Je vous écoute. dit simplement Tom

-On ne va pas te prendre beaucoup de ton temps, Tom. le rassura Henry

-Je voulais juste te dire que je vais m'occuper de mon cousin Sirius. Un petit repas familial avec Rabastan, Rodolphus et Raphaël devrait lui faire très plaisir. dit Bellatrix

-Moi, je m'occuperais de James Potter. Il ne pourra pas me refusait une discussion courtoise autour d'un verre en place publique. dit Henry

-Moi, je veux bien m'occuper de ce cher Shacklebolt. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser un petit tête à tête lors d'une banale affaire où nous travaillerons ensemble. dit Lucius

-Quant à moi, comme tout bon parrain, je vais emmener Adam à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Il pourra ainsi leur parler pendant que ma présence suffira à rameuter du monde dont certains de l'Ordre. dit Fenrir

-Faites comme vous le sentez tant que la population ne se retourne pas contre nous et que vous ne vous faites pas tuer; surtout ne vous faites pas tuer. dit Tom avant de les laisser

XxxXxxX

Les plans mis en place par Bellatrix, Henry, Lucius et Fenrir se mirent lentement en place. Lucius joua habillement pour obtenir un dossier sur lequel se trouvait obligatoirement Shacklebolt. Bellatrix eut du mal à convaincre son cher mari d'accepter de convier Sirius à leur petit repas de famille. Raphaël laissa entendre qu'il avait envie de rencontrer cet oncle qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation. Rodolphus se résolut donc à accepter pour faire plaisir à son fils et à sa femme. Cependant pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de tension autour de la table, Draco et ses parents seraient exceptionnellement non conviés. Henry cherchait encore un bon moyen de se retrouver autour d'un verre avec James Potter ce qui était bien moins simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé mais ce n'était pas grave il aimait les défis. Et Fenrir entre les tentatives d'attaque de Fol'Œil contre lui essayait de trouver un moment où il pourrait emmener Adam à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley en espérant qu'il ne rentre pas avec des tas de farces qu'il donnerait aux louveteaux. Tom se tenait au courant de l'avancer de leur plan pendant qu'il voyait avec plusieurs de ses Mangemorts pour ranger l'opinion publique de leur côté.

XxxXxxX

Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black se trouvaient Godric's Hollow pour un repas fort sympathique en compagnie de leur ami James et de sa famille. Sirius fut très heureux de voir son filleul. Celui-ci était décidément devenu un beau jeune homme. Peter fut heureux d'être là lui aussi même s'il trouva étrange l'absence de Rémus quand il demanda à James celui-ci lui montra la courte lettre qu'il avait reçu. La lettre était très courte mais elle était suffisante pour comprendre qu'il se portait bien mais qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ne plus faire qu'un avec Lunard. Ils étaient content que Rémus ne se batte plus avec Lunard et espérer pouvoir le voir rapidement. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance assez légère malgré l'ombre de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore qui planait sur eux plombant légèrement l'ambiance. Au coup d'eux ne parlaient de ce fait car cela allait les diviser en deux équipes. Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à parler de guerre ou encore de politique. Ils voulaient juste un repas en toute amitié à savourer les bons petits plats qu'avaient fait Lily. Cependant cette idée fut mise à rude épreuve quand un elfe de maison apparut devant Sirius avec une lettre dans la main.

-Lord Black, voici une invitation de la part de Lord et Lady Lestrange. dit l'elfe en remettant la lettre à Sirius avant de disparaître

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. dit James dont l'arrivée de l'elfe l'avait surpris

-Ne devrais-tu pas l'ouvrir? demanda Peter

Sirius acquiesça et ouvrit la lettre pour la lire. Lily le regarda faire non sans lui décocher un regard noir. Elle n'appréciait pas que Sirius puisse se rapprocher de ses Mangemorts de cousines. Elle était sûre et certaine que c'était l'un de ces horribles Mangemorts qui avaient tués Albus. Personne ne lui ferait croire que ce grand homme s'était suicidé. Hector observait avec curiosité son parrain lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu.

-Alors ? demanda Hector au bout d'un moment

-Bellatrix m'invite à un repas de famille avec son beau-frère, son mari et son fils unique Raphaël. Elle veut me permettre de rencontrer son fils et de renouer des liens. expliqua Sirius

-C'est cool, non? demanda Hector qui n'était pas vraiment sûr malgré l'air heureux de son parrain

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Sirius ! dit Lily

-Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas y aller ? demanda James

Peter se posait aussi la même question que James. Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Lily avait dis ça. Sirius pouvait bien accepter un petit repas de famille si cela lui permettait d'améliorer les rapports qu'il avait avec sa famille. Hector sentit aussitôt qu'il risquait de se faire rapidement écarter de la conversation.

-Ses cousines sont des Mangemorts comme leurs maris. Il ne devrait ne rien avoir avec eux. dit Lily sûre d'elle

-Ils sont de sa famille. dit Peter comme si cela expliquer tout

Lily décrocha un regard noir à Peter qui osait ne pas la soutenir. Peter la soutenait souvent d'habitude. Heureusement son fils n'était pas intervenu. Il ne devait pas intervenir dans ce genre de conversation il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Il n'avait pas connu la guerre précédente, il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre.

-Tu sembles oublier que ce sont des Mangemorts. dit Lily s'énervant

-Mais maman si ce sont sa famille, ils ne vont rien lui faire. Et puis, ils n'ont jamais été reconnus officiellement comme étant des Mangemorts. dit Hector

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ils se battaient contre Albus lors de la première guerre. s'énerva Lily

-Hector a raison. dit Peter

-Peter ne t'y mets pas! Sirius ne devrait pas y aller, cela sent le piège à plein nez.

-Lily, ça suffit! Sirius ira à ce repas de famille si cela lui fait plaisir. Quoique tu en dises Bellatrix et Narcissa sont de la famille de Sirius.

-C'est la guerre, James! Et les Mangemorts ont déjà tuer Albus. s'énerva encore une fois Lily qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi son mari ne la soutenait pas

-Arrêtes, Lily! La guerre est finie. Cela fait dix-sept ans qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de Mangemort ou de Voldemort. Dix-sept ans qu'il n'y a plus eut de combat et de morts. Et ne viens pas me dire que je ne comprends rien. Je veux bien reconnaître que je ne suis pas un génie mais je ne suis pas non plus un idiot. Toi comme moi savons que tu n'as pas fait le deuil d'Harry et que cela continues de te hanter. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu obliges Sirius à faire ce que toi, tu as fait avec ton meilleur ami Severus. s'énerva James

Hector regarda avec stupeur son père. Il parlait rarement ainsi à sa mère pour ne pas dire jamais. Son père était toujours gentil avec sa mère et lui. Hector était au courant de la mort né de celui qui aurait pu être son grand-frère si le destin n'en avait pas décider autrement. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment il aurait pu être ou encore la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il se demandait même comment aurait été sa famille s'il n'avait pas été mort né. Le nom « Harry » était tabou dans sa famille s'est pour ça qu'il regardait son père avec stupeur et horreur.

-Comment oses-tu comparer le repas de famille de Sirius avec Harry ? Sirius doit assister à un repas avec des Mangemorts alors qu'Harry est mort à cause d'une prophétie. Harry est mort à cause d'une guerre à laquelle Hector a décidé de prendre part; chose que tu aurais empêcher. Quant à Severus ce n'est qu'un sale traître avec qui je n'ai plus rien avoir à faire. dit Lily avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte laissant une ambiance lourde et pesante sur eux

James s'effondra sur chaise alors qu'il entendait la porte claquait. Peter posa une main réconfortante sur celle de son ami James. Celui-ci était véritablement abattu par la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa femme. Sirius n'osa pas parler. Il se sentait responsable de la dispute entre son meilleur ami et Lily car s'était à cause de la lettre qu'il avait reçu que tout était parti en vrille.

-Du coup tu comptes faire quoi, parrain ? demanda Hector osant briser le silence

-Je vais accepter. J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer son fils Raphaël. dit Sirius

-Alors fais-le, Sirius/parrain. Dirent Peter et Hector d'une même voix sous l'acquiescement de James qui était encore secouer par sa dispute avec Lily

XxxXxxX

Au manoir Lestrange, le repas de famille auquel Sirius avait répondu positivement pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella mais surtout de Raphaël. Ce-dernier avait très hâte de rencontrer cet oncle dont ses parents lui avaient parlé. Ils lui avaient dis que Sirius était un grand farceur un peu comme son oncle Rabastan. Celui-ci était farceur mais apparemment pas de la même façon que Sirius. Rodolphus observait d'un œil quelque peu critique sa femme et son fils s'agitaient pour préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repas de famille qui allait avoir lieu le soir même.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une forêt d'Angleterre, Adam étaient avec les enfants de la meute de son parrain. Il les entraînait au combat qu'ils sachent un minimum se défendre. Il les entraînait sous le regard des parents de quelque uns d'entre eux. Adam remarqua qu'ils commençaient à être distraient.

-On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. C'était super se que vous avez fait! dit Adam en leur donnant un sourire faisant pétillaient ses yeux de fierté

-Adam! appela une fois qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Fenrir, leur Alpha

-Parrain. Je venais juste de finir d'entraîner les louveteaux pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vois ça. dit Fenrir en voyant que certains des enfants avaient des bleus et des égratignures mais rien qui ne disparaîtraient rapidement

-Tu voulais quelque chose, parrain ? demanda Adam

-Je comptais faire un tour au chemin de Traverse tout particulièrement à la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Veux-tu venir avec moi? dit Fenrir qui retient difficilement son sourire en coin quand il vit le grand sourire d'Adam et qu'il sentit son excitation

-Bien évidemment. Quant à vous, si vous êtes sage je vous ramènerai de quoi faire de belles farces. D'accord? dit Adam en regardant les enfants

-Oui! s'exclamèrent-ils en imaginant déjà ce que pourrait leur rapporter Adam

-Comment peux-tu leur demander d'être sage quand toi-même tu étais intenable à leur âge? demanda Fenrir amusé

-Si tu m'avais promis des farces j'aurais été sage. Et tu ne vas pas me dire, parrain, que tu n'aimais pas me voir plein d'énergie. rigola Adam arrachant un grognement bougon de son parrain

C'est ainsi que Fenrir attrapa son insupportable filleul pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une sombre ruelle menant au Chemin de Traverse mais que peu connaissait. Fenrir et Adam ne passaient jamais par le Chaudron Baveur trop plein d'odeurs et de bruits pour eux préférant cette sombre ruelle paisible. Fenrir sortit sa baguette et ouvrit le passage non sans avoir avant jeter un sort de glamour sur lui faisant grogner Adam. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Adam avait toujours vu son parrain se cacher sous glamour quand il venait au Chemin de Traverse. Adam détestait tout ces soit-disant bien pensant de ce maudit chemin; c'était ,à cause d'eux que son parrain devait se cacher.

-Biens pensant de toutou de merde! jura Adam en voyant tout ces crétins s'agitaient dans l'allée marchande

-Arrêtes de jurer, on dirait un sauvage. le réprimanda Fenrir avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la boutique

La boutique rouge ressortait au milieu de toutes les autres grâces à ses vitrines aussi colorées que joyeuses. Les enfants avaient les yeux pétillants de joie et de bonheur en observant les produits en vitrines. Adam observaient comme les enfants avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il imaginait déjà les tours que pourrait faire les louveteaux. Ni une ni deux, il s'engouffra dans la boutique où les rires offraient une ambiance joyeuse et légère. La boutique était pleine de monde pourtant personne ne se marchait sur les pieds et au vu du nombre de produits chacun pouvaient trouver son bonheur. Adam détourna son regard des rayons pour voir si son parrain l'avait suivit. Celui-ci était en effet entrer dans la boutique après avoir fait tomber son glamour. Fenrir sentit l'air pour savoir si les deux rouquins étaient là. Il pouvait entendre l'un d'eux courir à la rencontre de l'autre. L'un d'eux les avait remarqué et allait prévenir son jumeau. « Parfait. Tout se déroule bien.» pensa Fenrir

-Je vais aller trouver les jumeaux pour avoir des conseils. D'accord, parrain? dit Adam parlant fort pour être sûr qu'on l'entend

-Vas-y. Ne prends pas deux heures, gamin. répondit Fenrir comprenant son manège

Adam le salua d'un geste de la main et s'éloigna vers l'escalier que George avait gravis précipitamment un peu plutôt. Fred avait vu avec surprise son jumeau arrivait devant lui presque essouffler en lui disant qu'ils avaient un problèmes. Intriguer, Fred lui demanda donc de s'expliquer. Et là, George lui dit avoir vu entrer dans la boutique nul autre que leur âme-sœur _ et non, Freddie, je ne me trompes pas c'est bien lui_ et son parrain de loup-garou. Ensemble ils décidèrent de contacter Rémus et leur frère Bill qui était encore au pays. Ils ne voulaient pas faire appelle à Alastor surtout en sachant ses opinions sur Fenrir Greyback, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à faire un duel directement de la boutique. Et Greyback était apparemment juste venu accompagner son filleul comme ils avaient pu l'entendre. George se retourna pour descendre laissant son jumeau à l'étage sauf qu'il fut couper dans son élan car il tomba nez à nez avec nul autre qu'Adam Worldz.

-Salut. J'aurais besoin de conseil pour choisir des farces à faire en forêt. dit-il alors qu'au même moment Rémus et Bill apparurent en bas face à Fenrir Greyback

* * *

Une Reviews?

Pour ceux ou celles qui aiment bien Raphaël, il va plus réapparaître au chapitre suivant.


	9. Chap 8:Il existe toutes sortes de larmes

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Il existe toutes sortes de larmes**

Adam faisait face à ses compagnons de lune. Il pouvait sentir leur incertitude mais aussi du plaisir. Ils semblaient être heureux de se retrouver face à lui. Adam aiguisa encore un peu ses sens, suffisamment pour sentir des résidus de l'odeur de la potion d'âme-sœur sur eux.

-Vous savez pour le lien entre nous. affirma Adam, recevant un hochement de tête des jumeaux

-Nous pourrions peut-être te renseigner dans un endroit plus au calme? proposa Fred

-Oui, tu pourrais nous suivre à l'étage. renchérit George

Adam sourit entendant à leur proposition. Ils lui proposaient sérieusement de se retrouver en tête à tête juste avec eux. Adam accepta avec grand plaisir. Il se fit ainsi conduire par ses deux compagnons de lune vers les étages supérieur pour arriver dans un appartement. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais était très bien organisé. Il y avait un coin de l'appartement servant uniquement à entasser les potions et autres tests pour de nouvelles farces. L'appartement avait l'odeur des jumeaux se trouvant dans toutes les pièces prouvant que c'était le leur. Adam se retrouva donc seul avec les jumeaux qui pour se donner contenance commencèrent à lui parler des farces qui pourraient lui plaire. Adam les écouta parler avec passion se gavant de l'image qu'ils avaient d'eux pour en garder un souvenir indestructiblement divin.

XxxXxxX

En bas dans la boutique, les clients observaient les nouveaux venus se demandant ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici. Ils espéraient qu'ils n'étaient pas venu se battre car ils ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient blesser. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ces deux membres officiels de l'Ordre du Phénix était là. Même si Greyback était connu pour être un sauvage, un être sanguinaire; il n'avait rien fait. Il était juste venu accompagné son filleul qui cherchait des farces pour s'amuser.

-Greyback! dit Rémus entre ses dents fusillant légèrement de son regard aux reflets ambrés sont alpha

-Rémus et l'un des fils Weasley. Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Fenrir sur le ton de la conversation

-Que faites-vous ici, Greyback? demanda Bill

-Je suis venu accompagner mon filleul pour acheter des farces. Est-ce que faire des achats comme tout le monde serait-il devenu un crime?

-Non. dit Bill reconnaissant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient rien n'a faire ici

-Il faut qu'on parle, Greyback. dit Rémus qui s'en était au fond de lui avoir besoin de parler avec lui

-Alors sortons. Monsieur Weasley, mon filleul a suivi vos frères, pourriez-vous lui dire que je suis parti discuter avec monsieur Lupin?

-Entendu. dit Bill

Fenrir attrapa Rémus par le bras et le traîna dehors. Là, il continua à l'entraîner à sa suite pour le mener jusqu'à une ruelle à l'écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Cependant pour plus de tranquillité, Fenrir jeta plusieurs sorts d'intimités autour d'eux a fin d'être certain que personne ne vienne les déranger.

-Alors? demanda Fenrir

-Pourquoi? demanda Rémus

-Il va falloir être plus précis, Rémus. Je crains fort que si tu ne l'es pas la conversation risque de s'éterniser. Et vois-tu, j'ai prévu de passer ma journée avec mon filleul.

Rémus eut bien envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour lui apprendre à oser lui parler comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit enfant ne comprenant pas qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Cependant Rémus ne le frappa pas sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée s'il voulait pouvoir avoir le droit à une discussion un minimum courtoise. Il respira un grand coup pour reprendre son calme, et, ne surtout pas s'énerver inutilement.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te tenir tête comme avant? Pourquoi ton odeur est-elle si attrayante? Pourquoi au lieu de vouloir me battre contre toi, je veux n'être que dans tes bras? demanda Rémus lui balançant à la figure toutes les questions qui tourner inlassablement dans sa tête

-Pour ta première question, je te dirais que je veux bien ne plus être de première jeunesse mais pas au point de me mettre à radoter. Pour la seconde, il est complètement fou et dangereux pour un bêta tel que toi de te battre contre moi, ton alpha. Pour la troisième et quatrième question, je te dirais juste: enfin.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes deux dernières questions. s'énerva Rémus

-Et toi tu ne fais pas encore qu'un avec ton loup. dit Fenrir comme si cela expliquer tout

-Tu mens!

-Vraiment?! Dans ce cas pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore compris ce que j'ai essayer de te dire en répondant à tes deux dernières questions? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ce que signifie comment tu ressens et réagis à mon odeur? Demanda Fenrir en plaquant Rémus contre le mur

Rémus était dos au mur faisant face à son alpha. Il avait mis ses deux bras autour de son visage l'obligeant ainsi, sans même le toucher, à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Rémus pouvait sentir le poids du corps de Fenrir contre le sien. Il sentait aussi sa forte musculature contre son frêle corps, à peine muscler. Rémus aurait dû se sentir écraser, oppresser dans cette position mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre que du bonheur et de la joie d'être ainsi dans cette position. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il ressentait ça, et, il ne parlait même pas de l'odeur de Fenrir qui lui faisait agréablement tourner la tête. Rémus essaya de se concentrer pour y voir clair, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et là soudainement avec la force d'une gifle, il réalisa ce qui se passait, ce que Fenrir essayait de lui faire comprendre.

-Tu...tu...tu es mon compagnon de lune. réussit enfin à dire Rémus les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'il réalisait tout le temps perdu à l'affronter

-Ne pleures pas, Rem. Tu te battais contre ton loup, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. dit Fenrir en voyant qu'il allait pleurer

-Mais... Je t'ai affronter. Si on ne s'était pas battu, on aurait pu être heureux. Pardonnes-moi, Fenrir. dit Rémus ne retenant plus ses larmes de tristesses mêlés de bonheur de connaître enfin l'identité de celui qui était fait pour lui

-Chut, Rem. Je ne t'en veux pas. On va rattraper le temps perdu n'aie crainte. Je t'ai tellement attendu Rémus. dit Fenrir avant de l'embrasser

XxxXxxX

Sirius était sur son trente et un. Il portait un pantalon gris moulant et une chemise blanche avec par-dessus une veste de cuir noire. Il avait laissé ses long cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules encadrant son visage pâle. Il était très beau, un vrai briseur de cœur. Pourtant, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il allait manger chez sa cousine Bellatrix, et il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée tant il était stressé. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il était là dans le parc du manoir Lestrange à contempler comme un idiot la porte se trouvant face à lui.

-Bonjour, monsieur. dit une voix douce mais pourtant masculine venant de derrière lui

Sirius se retourna rapidement pour tomber sur un jeune homme ayant exactement le même âge que son filleul. Cependant en l'observant davantage, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait énormément à sa cousine. Oui, c'était le fils de Bella qui lui faisait face.

-Raphaël, c'est cela? demanda Sirius

-Oui. Je suis bien Raphaël Lestrange. Et vous êtes? demanda-t-il ne sachant pas du tout qui s'était passé même s'il pouvait voir certains traits de ressemblance avec lui

-Je suis Sirius Black. Enchanté, Raphaël.

-Je suis aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance. Et si nous entrions? Ma mère sera ravis de vous voir. dit Raphaël en souriant

Sirius acquiesça rendant timidement son sourire à son neveu. Il avait dû mal à croire que ce jeune homme si courtois et si beau soit le fils de sa cousine. Sirius suivit Raphaël à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fit rapidement visiter à Sirius alors qu'il le conduisait vers la salon où se trouvait ses parents et son oncle. Les trois Lestranges étaient en effet dans le salon. Bellatrix lisait un roman pendant que les deux frères se faisait une partie de Dame.

-Papa, maman, oncle Bastan; Sirius est là. dit Raphaël en entrant dans le salon

-Sirius, mon cher cousin ! Je suis ravi de te voir. dit Bella en venant à sa rencontre tout en lui donnant un immense sourire, qui surpris Sirius

Ce-dernier ne l'avait jamais vu juste sourire de gentillesse ou de bonheur mais simplement parce qu'il l'avait toujours vu sourire parce qu'elle était fier d'un mauvais tour. Elle lui semblait irradier de bonheur mais encore plus quand elle posait son regard sur son fils. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait que Raphaël fasse la fierté de ses parents. Sirius réussit à reprendre contenance et sourit à sa cousine qu'il salua chaleureusement. Il se surprit à la saluer de la sorte. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui avait ainsi manquer.

-Bonjour, Sirius. Je suis Rodolphus, le mari de Bella. dit-il venant la saluer

-Salut, moi c'est Rabastan le jumeaux cadet de Rodolphus. dit-il en se présentant on ne peut plus chaleureusement à Sirius

Un elfe apporta un apéritif qu'ils prirent en discutant plus ou moins joyeusement. Sirius avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise avec eux. Même si la guerre avait changé pour presque disparaître en dix-sept longues années, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir certains clichés et stéréotypes en tête. Il essayait de passer par dessus mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise avec eux. Cependant grâce à l'humour de Rabastan, il réussit à se sentir plus à l'aise avec eux. L'apéritif eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et de briser la glace entre eux.

-Passons à table. dit Bella

Sirius suivit ses hôtes jusqu'à la salle à manger qui était décorer avec goût. Rodolphus s'installa au bout de table entre sa femme et Sirius. Bella se retrouva à côté de son fils qui faisait face à son oncle. Les elfes commencèrent à apporter les plats. Ces-derniers étaient véritablement exquis, un vrai délice pour les papilles.

-Alors Sirius que faites-vous comme travail? demanda Rodolphus brisant le silence s'étant installer le temps qu'ils dégustaient leur entrée

-Je suis Auror, comme mon meilleur ami James. Il me semble que vous êtes plus tourner sur la politique, Rodolphus, non? dit Sirius

-Pas vraiment. Je suis en charge de tous ce qui concerne Sainte-Mangouste auprès du Ministère. répondit Rodolphus

-Disons que mon frère sert d'intermédiaire entre les deux. s'amusa Rabastan

-Oncle Bastan! Papa fait bien plus que ce que tu dis. le gronda gentiment Raphaël

-Raphaël a raison. Rod s'assure que Sainte-Mangouste ne soit pas oublier du Ministère et qu'il puisse continuer à fonctionner sans problème. dit Bella

-Oh. Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez un tel travail. dit Sirius réellement impressionner

Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que le mari de sa cousine fasse un tel travail. En toute honnêteté, il l'aurait plus imaginer à essayer de faire passer des lois allant à l'encontre des idéaux d'Albus. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginer faire quoique ce soit de bien ou simplement pour les autres. Ils se mirent à parler de ce qu'ils faisaient comme travail sous le regard attentif de Raphaël qui observait pour mieux se faire une idée de qui était Sirius. Il se défaisait ainsi de l'image qu'il avait de lui par rapport à ce qu'on lui avait conté sur le grand Sirius Black. Ce-dernier découvrit que sa cousine cultivée des plantes entrant dans la préparation de potion pour pouvoir les vendeurs et permettre ainsi un meilleur accès aux potions de soins. Il découvrit aussi que c'était Rabastan qui était bien plus branché politique même s'il aimait aussi beaucoup aider de manière anonyme les jumeaux Weasley avec leur boutique de farces. Parce que d'après Rabastan; « le rire est une poussière qui explose dans le cœur». Sans grande surprise Sirius aima beaucoup la compagnie de Rabastan.

-Mais au fait, toi, Raphaël. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es majeur? Quoique je ne sache pour ainsi dire rien de toi, si ce n'est ton prénom. dit Sirius plongeant son regard dans celui de Raphaël

-A vrai dire, je pensais me lancer dans des études de botaniques. Je ne sais pas encore si je veux travailler qu'avec les plantes ou si je veux me lancer dans l'enseignement.

-La botanique?! Je n'aurais pas pensé à ça en te voyant.

-Et a quoi pensais-tu ? demanda Bella

-Je ne sais pas trop. A du quidditch ou un lien avec les sortilèges.

-Le petit est extrêmement douer en botanique. C'est quoi déjà que son professeur a dit sur lui?...Ah oui! Qu'il serait le botaniste du siècle. dit Rabastan

-Oncle Bastan, je ne suis plus petit. Je suis majeur. Et arrêtes avec ça, le professeur Mandragore a dû dire ça juste parce que je vais d'obtenir une bonne note a mon dernier examen. dit Raphaël

-Raphaël, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si modeste. Ton professeur a dit que tu deviendrais le meilleur botaniste de ce siècle, ce n'est pas rien. dit Rodolphus, qui ne comprendrait décidément jamais la modestie de son fils

-Papa, je t'en prie. Le cousin de maman n'a pas besoin de savoir cela. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand toi et maman disent tout cela.

-Mais voyons, mon chéri. Ton père et moi, comme ton oncle Bastan, sommes très fier de toi. Il est normal que nous ne puissions nous empêcher de le dire. dit Bella

-Tu es notre plus grande fierté, fils. dit Rodolphus sont l'acquiescement de son frère qui était soudainement très sérieux

-Je sais, papa. Au fait, comment vas Adam? dit Raphaël changeant de sujet

-Adam? Qui est-ce? Un ami à toi? demanda Sirius soudain très curieux

-Adam est un ami mais c'est surtout le filleul de Fenrir Greyback. répondit Raphaël

-Je n'aime pas ce Greyback. C'est un vrai sauvage.

-A ça non. Il est très gentil et protecteur avec son filleul. dit Rabastan qui avait été le seul d'entre eux à voir suffisamment le loup-garou pour pouvoir en parler en toute connaissance de cause

-Cela me fait penser qu'Adam ne m'a semblé porter dans son cœur Alastor Maugrey quand son nom a été évoqué. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi? demanda Raphaël qui s'était promis de poser la question à ses parents

-Raphaël, il est normal qu'Adam déteste Alastor. Celui-ci a froidement assassiné devant ses yeux sa marraine. Elle s'appelait Blanche, une très belle louve aussi gentille qu'aimante. Adam était là ce jour-là, il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année.

-Le pauvre chéri. Il ne lui reste plus que son parrain. Dit Bella véritablement peiné pour lui

-Je n'en croit pas un mot. dit Sirius

-Pourquoi donc? Ce pauvre gosse était là, le jour où sa marraine s'est faite tuer sous ses yeux. J'ai vu le corps de Blanche et je me souviens très bien que les résidus de magie appartenait à Alastor.

dit Rabastan, qui ne comprenait pas Sirius

-Tu sais Sirius, les choses ne sont pas toujours comme tu as pu le croire. Dumbledore a dû faire nombre de promesse d'un meilleur lendemain a ton ami le loup-garou pourtant il n'a fait que faire passer des lois contraires à ses promesses. Si nous avions envoyer Raphaël à Poudlard, il se serait fait de nombreux à cause des « on dit » sur nous et le Directeur n'aurait rien fait.

-Ne dis pas de mal de lui, Bella. Je ne dis pas qu'il est un saint surtout en sachant qu'il a continué à croire que la guerre contre Voldemort avait encore lieu malgré dix-sept années de paix.

-Malgré tant d'années tu continues de te voiler la face. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, Sirius. Tu es toujours aussi fanatique de ce vieil homme, c'est pour ça que nous n'arrivions jamais à nous entendre et que tu n'as jamais pu voir grandir Raphaël ou même Draco, le fils de Narcissa. dit Bella ne cachant pas le moins du monde sa peine à l'idée que son cousin fut si cruellement séparer de sa famille

Sirius sentit autant qu'il vit le regard noir de Rodolphus et de Raphaël se tournaient vers lui. Rabastan était aussi en colère à cause de la peine que venait de causer Sirius à sa cousine. Cependant Rabastan était un filou contrairement à son frère qui se retenait tant bien que mal de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'imbécile heureux servant de cousin à sa femme. Raphaël ne supportait pas de voir sa mère dans cette état. Sa mère était une femme forte, fière et élégante; elle n'était pas cette femme qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer parce que son cousin était froid avec elle pour une simple question de point de vue politique. Il avait cru que Sirius était quelqu'un de bien qui avait un cœur et qui aimer sa famille mais il s'était trompé. Sirius était juste un idiot s'arrêtant aux « on dit » au lieu de chercher à comprendre qui était réellement les gens. Sirius regarda son assiette soudain mal à l'aise sous leurs regards noirs mais surtout sous celui quasiment débordant de larmes de Bella. Il se sentit tout petit mais surtout très coupable. Il sut pas pourquoi mais alors qu'il contemplait son assiette désormais vide, il vit l'image de Bella irradiant de bonheur alors qu'elle lui présentait chaleureusement sa famille tout particulièrement son fils. Il réalisa soudainement que c'était lui le méchant, que s'il n'avait jamais connu son neveu c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais prouver à Bella qu'il était différent de l'idiot qu'il était quand il était à Poudlard. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était l'être cruel et sans cœur envers Bella alors qu'il disait que c'était elle.

-Pardon, Bella. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même qu'à Poudlard. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire un pas vers toi et non pas l'inverse. dit Sirius, sa voix tremblant sous l'émotion

-Je te pardonne, cousin. La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important. dit Bella retrouvant son sourire

-Merci, Bella. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé combien tu m'avais manqué. dit Sirius un immense sourire aux lèvres des larmes de bonheur coulant le long de ses joues

-Je ne pensais pas que ton cousin était si émotif, maman. dit Raphaël s'attirant les rires de tous

XxxXxxX

Adam avait été très bien conseillé par ses deux compagnons de lune. Il avait passé un super moment avec eux et avait dépenser toute sa bourse d'économie dans leur boutique. Il était sûr que ce qu-il allait rapporter ferait énormément plaisir aux louveteaux. Adam avait chaleureusement remercier ses deux compagnons. Bill n'était pas entrer dans l'appartement de ses frères pour ne pas briser le moment qu'ils passaient avec leur âme-sœur. Cependant, il transmit quand même le message de Greyback quand l'âme-sœur de ses frères sortit enfin de l'appartement. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour observer celui-ci. Bill ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Adam retrouva facilement son parrain qui l'attendait dans l'extérieur de la boutique. En le voyant Adam sut tout de suite que son parrain avait trouver son compagnon de lune. Fenrir, lui, ne fit que soupirer en remarquant le gros paquet de farces dans les mains de son filleul mais il ne dit rien car Adam était très heureux du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette boutique.

Dans l'appartement des jumeaux, Bill discutait joyeusement avec voulant tout savoir sur les petits détails croustillants de la bonne heure qu'ils avaient passé avec leur âme-sœur. Fred et George tentèrent bien de calmer ses ardeurs en lui disant qu'il n'était venu que pour acheter des farces bien particulières. Sauf que Bill n'en crut pas un mot. Il continua à insister tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par lui avouer avoir passer un super moment et qu'ils avaient très hâte de le revoir.

-Et qui donc avez-vous tant envie de revoir? demanda la voix de leur mère

Ils se tournèrent tel un seul homme vers elle. Molly Weasley était là dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient entendu entrer. Bill ne fut pas particulièrement ravi de voir sa mère. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non. Il craignait juste la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle découvrait qui était l'âme-sœur de Fred et de George. Il avait peur qu'elle les blesse. Molly ne sembla pas remarquer le regard de son aîné alors que ses jumeaux la regardaient approcher ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

-Alors est-ce que l'un de mes fils compte me répondre? demanda-t-elle

-Gred et moi avons fait... commença Fred

-Le test de la potion d'âme-sœur... continua George

-Et grâce à cela, ils ont pu passer pour la première fois une heure avec leur âme-sœur. termina Bill

-Vraiment ?! C'est fantastique ! Qui est-elle ? Que font-elle dans la vie et ses parents ? demanda Molly en souriant heureuse pour ses enfants

-C'est un garçon, maman. commença George

-Il s'appelle Adam Worldz. dit Fred

-Et le tiens, George ? demanda-t-elle

-Ils ont le même âme-sœur. dit Bill venant en aide à George qui ne savait pas comment le dire à sa mère

Molly les regarda ayant du mal à croire que la magie avait décidé de faire de deux de ses fils des incestueux. C'était tellement immoral et contre nature qu'elle pensa à les séparer les envoyant chacun à l'autre bout du monde. Elle ne voulait pas de pareil anormaux dans sa famille déjà qu'elle avait fait un effort sur-humain pour accepter l'homosexualité de son Bill. Cependant, elle pensa que si l'âme-sœur de ses jumeaux était quelqu'un de bien alors elle ferait encore un effort sur-humain pour leur bonheur.

-Sinon que fait-il dans sa vie ? Et ses parents ? demanda-t-elle s'attirant un regard méfiant de Bill qui avait l'impression qu'elle était beaucoup trop calme surtout en la connaissant

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie. répondit Fred en restant sur ses gardes surtout en voyant comment Bill regardait leur mère

-On sait juste que son parrain est Greyback. avoya George en espérant que sa mère ne le prenne pas mal, après tout il n'avait pas choisi la famille d'Adam

-**Quoi ?! En plus d'être d'ignobles homosexuels incestueux vous êtes aussi des traîtres! Comment ai-je pu avoir de tels échecs pour fils ? Je vous renie fils abjects.** cria Molly folle de rage avant de quitter l'appartement non sans les maudire et claquer brutalement la porte

Bill se tourna vers ses cadets avec crainte. Il craignait de voir dans quel état il allait les retrouver après tant de mots cruels. Et là quand il posa les sur eux, il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais autrement que froid avec sa mère. Fred et George s'accrochaient désespérément à son jumeaux. Leurs yeux bleus d'habitude si pleins de joie étaient désormais ternes de tristesses et de douleurs. Ils pleuraient dans les bras de leur jumeaux. Bill crut que son cœur venait d'être déchirer sous le triste spectacle s'offrant à lui.

Il ne comprenait décidément pas comment sa mère avait pu faire ça.

-Fred, George. Vous serez toujours mes frères quoi qu'ait pu dire notre mère. Je serai toujours là pour vous si vous avez besoin.

-Merci, Bill. dit Fred en tenant son frère tout contre lui sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer

-Y a pas de quoi, petit-frère. Vous devriez peut-être écrire à Adam pour lui dire ce qui vient de se passer que vous sachiez si vous pouvez compter sur lui en cas de besoin. dit Bill avant de s'en aller comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de rester ensemble

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	10. Chapter 9 : Je suis moi

Salut, tout le monde

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, cela fait toujours autant plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simple été relu donc désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

**Je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2020.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je suis moi**

Nicolas Frank Longbottom avait tout pour être heureux. Son père Frank était un Lord travaillant à l'insertion de la culture moldue dans le monde sorcier pour ne pas trop dépayser les nés-moldus. Sa mère Alice était une Lady restant à la maison pour créer de nouveau sortilège. Oui, Nicolas avait tout pour être heureux en étant entourer ainsi de parents doux et aimants. Il avait aussi une grand-mère un peu trop strict et à cheval sur l'étiquette des Sang-Purs, mais elle il l'aimait moins. Grand-mère Augusta était sur son dos à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas se comporter comme il le fallait en société. Nicolas ne la comprenait pas, et puis elle lui faisait peur.

Il avait pour meilleur ami Hector Potter. Nicolas s'entendait très bien avec lui et ils étaient aussi lié que les doigts d'une main. Il lui arrivait d'avoir de la peine pour son ami quand celui-ci essayait d'imaginer comment seraient ses parents s'ils n'avaient pas perdu Harry. Nicolas avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait : « heureusement que cette tragédie n'a pas frapper mes parents». Oui, Nicolas était heureux et aimer ses parents.

Nicolas se trouvait à table avec ses parents. Ils parlaient tout et de rien mais surtout de la mort d'Albus. Frank défendait l'idée que celui-ci ne pouvait que s'être suicider comme les Médicomages l'avaient déclarer. Alice, elle, défendait l'idée qu'Albus avait été assassiné par un Mangemort sous les ordres de Voldemort. Nicolas se contentait d'écouter en pensant que c'était plus son père qui avait raison.

-Nicolas. Quelque chose en va pas? demanda sa mère

-Tout va bien, maman. dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convaincant

-Tu n'as pas l'air. dit Frank inquiet de voir ainsi son fils jouer avec sa nourriture au lieu de la manger

-Ce n'est rien, papa.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, Nicolas. dit Alice en posant une main rassurante sur celle de son fils

Frank donna ainsi encourageant à son fils. Il voyait bien que quelque chose le travailler. Il savait quand son fils avait quelque chose sur cœur et qu'il avait besoin de parler. Nicolas ne craignait pas la réaction de son père par rapport à ce qu'il avait à dire. Il craignait plutôt la réaction de sa mère. Il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait le prendre.

-Je suis en couple avec un garçon. Il s'appelle Cédric Diggory. On a un an d'écart. dit Nicolas

-Je suis heureux pour toi, mon fils. dit Frank qui se doutait de l'homosexualité de son fils

Il l'avait vu regarder les garçons quand son meilleur ami Hector regardait les filles. D'ailleurs ce-dernier était actuellement en couple avec la petite Ginnerva Weasley. Une gentille petite bien qu'elle aime peu trop l'argent à son goût. Frank avait déjà entendu son fils parler du jeune Diggory, un joueur de quidditch en herbe d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

-Je suis aussi heureux pour toi. dit Alice qui avait aussi remarquer comme son mari les préférence de son fils

-Cédric a trouver un petit job au Ministère en attendant de pouvoir se lancer comme il le souhaite dans le quidditch. Je...je...je ne veux plus faire parti de l'Ordre. La guerre dont vous parlez n'a pas de sens n'y même d'intérêt pour moi.

-Quoi?! Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Ordre! dit Alice

-Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas? demanda Frank qui se sentait soudain beaucoup plus rassurer à l'idée que son fils ne se trouve pas en plein cœur de combat

-Il doit se battre contre les idéaux racistes et infâmes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. dit Alice comme si c'était une évidence même et que son mari était un idiot

-Cette guerre n'a aucun sens pour lui. Il n'a pas à se battre pour une cause qu'il ne comprends pas. Si Nicolas ne veut pas se battre, je respecte son choix et cela me rassure.

-Il doit se battre. Il doit le faire pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gagnent pas mais aussi pour venger la mort de Neville et d'Harry.

-Je ne sais pas qui est ce Neville. Je n'ai jamais connu le grand-frère mort né d'Hector mais je refuse de me battre pour eux. Je n'ai jamais vu d'attaque faite pas ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me demande si lui et ses Mangemorts ne sont pas juste un mythe. Il n'y a pas de guerre, juste une paix. Je suis désolé, maman mais tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux je refuse de me battre. dit Nicolas prenant enfin le courage de s'affirmer devant ses parents

-Comment oses-tu?! s'énerva Alice en colère et ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire à son fils qui s'affirmait enfin face à elle

-Je refuse de mourir dans un combat futile alors qu'il n'y a pas de guerre. J'aspire à être heureux avec mon petit-ami. s'énerva Nicolas avant de partir en claquant brutalement la porte

La porte venait de claquer derrière le passage de Nicolas laissant un lourd et pesant silence entre Frank et Alice. Le silence était tel qu'ils entendirent leur fils ordonner à des elfes de rassembler ses affaires pour pouvoir les lui apporter quand il les rappellerait. Ils l'entendirent aussi sortir de la maison pour transplaner dans un lieu inconnu de ses parents. Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage fit le même effet qu'un coup de tonnerre à Frank et Alice.

-Comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Il aurait dû rester et faire ce qu'on lui disait. dit Alice outré par ce que venait de faire son fils

Alice qui ne put s'énerver ou pester davantage. Elle ne vit pas la claque que venait de lui donner Frank faisant brutalement tourner son visage sous l'impact alors que sa joue rougissait. Alice posa un regard surpris et craintif sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle.

-F...Frank. murmura Alice

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veuilles tellement que Nicolas fasse la guerre. Je suis d'accord avec lui. La guerre est fini depuis dix-sept ans. Il ne sait pas qui est Neville alors lui demandait de se battre en son nom n'a toujours pas de sens. dit Frank

-Et toi, tu es incapable de me soutenir dans un choix qui est dans l'intérêt de tous mais aussi pour lui. dit Alice

-Je ne peux pas te soutenir quand tu viens quasiment de mettre notre fils à la porte. On ne sait même pas où il est parti. Il pourrait aller mal, avoir besoin de nous et décider de ne pas venir nous voir à cause de ce que tu lui as dis. dit Frank furieux contre ce que venait de faire sa femme

Il quitta la pièce laissant sa femme seule. Il chercha l'un des elfes avec qui son fils avait parlé. Il espérait pouvoir savoir grâce à leur intermédiaire où était allé son fils et s'il allait bien. Frank jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur la porte close de la salle à manger. « Elle n'a toujours pas fait son deuil de Neville et maintenant Nicolas en pâtit.» pensa-t-il tristement en imaginant sa femme seule dans la grande salle à manger.

XxxXxxX

Severus était heureux. Il passait une journée avec son époux et son petit garçon. Il n'était pas rare pour lui de faire cela d'ordinaire ce n'était pas au Chemin de Traverse. Il n'aimait pas venir ici trouvant qu'il y avait toujours trop de monde. Cependant Antonin avait insisté pour venir là alors il se trouvait avec sa famille sur ce chemin. Il marchait main dans la main d'Antonin leur fils marchant joyeusement près d'eux.

-Gabriel ne marche pas si vite, tu vas nous perdre de vu. lui dit Severus

-Je fais attention, Dad. dit Gabriel se retournant vers ses parents

-Gaby, est-ce que tu aimerais manger une bonne glace ? lui demanda Antonin

-Oh oui, papa ! On pourra aller faire un tour au magasin de quidditch après ?

-Oui, Gabriel. sourit Antonin sous le regard tendre de son mari et celui heureux de son fils

Ils partirent donc ensemble chez le glacier. Là ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin tranquille loin du brouhaha de la rue. Gabriel observa avec gourmandise la carte hésitant entre les nombreuses coupes et les tout aussi nombreux goûts. Il finit par se décider pour une coupe réunissant tous ses parfums préférés. Severus donna un petit regard à Gabriel devant sa gourmandise. Cependant il ne le garda pas bien longtemps puisque lui aussi se laissa tenter par une coupe tout aussi gourmande tout comme Antonin. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois autour d'une belle coupe de glaces dans un bon moment en famille comme ils l'aimaient.

-Severus ! dit une voix grinçante qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Lily dans ses mauvais jours

-Lady Potter. répondit-il avant de voir qu'elle était accompagné

James et Hector étaient un peu plus à chercher autour d'une table à finir leur coupes de glaces. Severus devina sans peine qu'elle s'était proposée d'aller payer et qu'elle l'avait aperçut. Lily n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Antonin et de Gabriel ou elle les ignorait superbement bien. Antonin n'apprécia pas que cette femme vienne ainsi embêter son mari. Il voulait juste passer un moment tranquille en famille. Antonin jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Potter père et fils pour voir qu'ils n'avaient rien remarquer de ce que faisait Lily.

-Que fais-tu ici? Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrais pas pouvoir se promener libre. dit Lily

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, Lady Potter, Severus mange une glace en famille. Et il la savourait bien mieux sans votre présence. dit Antonin espérant que cela fasse partir cette femme qu'il n'aimait décidément pas

-En famille? Il n'en a pas. De toute façon, je ne vous parlais pas Dolohov mais bon un mangemort tel que vous ne pas connaître les bonnes manières. dit Lily

James et son fils avaient enfin finit leur glaces. Ils avaient pris le temps de terminer leur conversation père-fils et s'étaient levés. Ils avaient chercher Lily du regard au niveau de la caisse mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Hector repéra rapidement les longs cheveux roux de sa mère. Il l'indiqua à son père qui n'aima pas la voir ainsi discuter avec Severus. James avait peur qu'elle ne soit blessante et insultante avec lui. Severus n'avait pas besoin de son mépris et de ses mots durs.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda James en arrivant aux côtés de sa femme non sans avoir pris le temps de saluer la petite famille assise autour de la table

-Il se passe que votre femme, Lord Potter, est insultante. Elle vient à l'instant d'insinuer que Severus n'a pas de famille, et, que je serais un mangemort. dit Antonin qui fut ravis de voir le regard noir et colérique que James donna à sa femme

-Je suppose que le grand Auror que vous êtes; mon cher James, sait comment identifier un mangemort. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez prouver à votre femme que mon mari n'est pas un mangemort comme mon fils et moi-même le savons si bien. dit vicieusement Severus insistant bien sur le fait qu'Antonin est son époux et que Gabriel est son fils, même si aucun membres de la famille Potter ne connaît son prénom

-Je peux effectivement le faire. Tous les mangemorts portent la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche. dit James

-Papa, s'est quoi cette marque ? demanda Gabriel

-La marque des ténèbres est un tatouage représentant un crâne dont un serpent sort de sa bouche. lui répondit Antonin

-C'est très laid. dit Gabriel en faisant une grimace alors qu'il imaginait à quoi pouvait ressembler cette marque

Antonin sourit devant la grimace de son fils. Il avait une imagination débordante alors il était sûr qu'il était proche de la vérité. James donna sa bourse à son fils l'envoyant ainsi payer. Il ne resta donc plus que lui et Lily debout devant la table de la petite famille. James expliqua qu'il allait faire un contrôle qui dit officiel à Antonin comme cela tout soupçon serait lever sur lui. James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que cet homme ne lui mentait pas quand il lui disait ne pas avoir cette marque. Autour d'eux les gens avaient cesser leurs activités pour suivre ce qui se passait à la table où se trouvait Antonin Dolohov. Il était de notoriété publique que Lord Dolohov était un mangemort même si personne n'avait pu l'envoyer à Azkaban. Antonin sentait bien toute l'attention tourner sur lui mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il savait très bien ce que James trouverait sur son avant-bras. Antonin remonta sa manche dévoilant son avant-bras gauche sur lequel s'étendait bien un tatouage.

-Un corbeau et un serpent avec un... dit James en observant le tatouage alors qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître le dernier animal qui était plus petit que les deux autres

-Un renardeau. dit doucement Antonin en souriant

-Quoi?! Comment s'est possible?! s'exclama Lily folle de rage de ne pas voir la fameuse marque sur l'avant-bras de cette ordure

-Je reconnais officiellement que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort Lord Dolohov. Juste par curiosité pourquoi ces animaux? Dit James

-Le corbeau représente Severus. Le renardeau représente notre fils, Gabriel. Et le serpent c'est pour moi, comme mon animagus. Je suis déclaré n'aie crainte, Auror Potter. Je suis parfaitement en règle. dit Antonin

-Je vois cela. Je ferais un rapport concernant mon contrôle. Désormais, il n'y a plus le moindre soupçon possible contre vous Lord Dolohov. Sur ceux, je vous une bonne fin de journée. dit James avant de s'éloigner emportant avec lui sa femme qui était toujours aussi furieuse

Antonin abaissa sa manche fier d'être libre de leur soupçon. Il devrait remercier Tom d'avoir eu l'idée de leur permettre de changer la marque des Ténèbres comme ils le souhaitent du moment qu'il reste soit le crâne soit le serpent même si c'est en tout petit. Antonin avait choisi de modifier ainsi sa marque pour ne plus avoir les Aurors sur le dos mais aussi parce que représentait ainsi sa famille était une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Il pouvait en plus expliquer le serpent de par sa forme animagus de mamba noir. Il se remis à déguster sa glace en bavardant avec son fils qui essayait de le persuader de lui acheter un balai.

-Je reviens. dit Severus en se levant

Antonin et Gabriel le regardèrent partir avec curiosité se demandant où il allait. Cependant, Antonin ne tarda pas à comprendre quand il vit que James discutait avec sa femme devant le marchand de glace. Il semblait essayer de lui expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas accuser ainsi les gens d'être des mangemorts.

-Il va où Dad? demanda Gabriel

-Il va juste mettre les points sur les « i ». dit Antonin

XxxXxx

Severus venait juste de sortir du glacier laissant derrière son fils et son mari. Il s'approcha rapidement de celle qui fut autrefois son ami. Il remarqua que James l'avait remarqué approcher et ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter. Il alla même jusqu'à reculer de deux pas le laissant ainsi davantage s'approcher.

-Que veux-tu, Severus? demanda Lily en colère à cause de sa conversation avec son mari et ce qui s'était produit dans le glacier

-Que tu m'écoutes. Il fut un temps où tu étais ma meilleure amie à tel point que j'en étais venu à t'aimer. J'étais encore fou amoureux de toi au moment où tu as eu ton premier enfant. Oui, j'étais fou amoureux de toi à tel point que j'aurais fait un serment inviolable pour que tu vives. Hélas tu ne m'as rien donner d'autre que du mépris et de la haine depuis des années maintenant, et encore aujourd'hui. J'en marre de devoir supporter tes pics et insultes. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Lily. J'ai trouvé un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et nous avons un fils, Gabriel. Ils sont tous deux ma plus grande fierté alors quoique tu dises ou fasses rien ne changera cela. N'essaies plus jamais de t'approcher ou d'essayer de t'en prendre à ma famille; la prochaine fois je porterais plainte pour harcèlement. Je ne suis plus Severus Snape mais Severus Tobias Prince-Dolohov. Au-revoir, Lady Potter. dit-il avec fierté lui clouant le bec

Il se retourna dans un tourbillon de vêtements et retourna à l'intérieur. Lily le regarda disparaître dirigeant encore tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle le vit se penchait sur Antonin pour l'embrasser avec amour et passion. Elle le vit aussi sourire tendrement à son fils allant même jusqu'à lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Lily le regarda être heureux comme jamais avec sa famille. Cette vision de bonheur fut la dernière chose qu'il vit de celui qui fut autrefois son ami alors que James la faisait transplaner chez Peter où était déjà parti Hector.

XxxXxxX

Perceval Weasley, dit Percy, aimait tant les lois et les règles qu'il les respectait leur voyant presque un culte. Pourtant pour la première fois, il tient tête à sa mère. Il ne lui obéissait pas refusant de se plier à ses ordre. Il avait eu la visite de son frère Bill venant lui demander de veiller sur les jumeaux car lui devait s'en aller pour le travail. Bill lui avait raconté se qu'avait fait leur mère en découvrant qui était l'âme-sœur de Fred et Georges. Percy se doutait que son père n'en savait encore rien et que s'il posait des questions sur les jumeaux sa mère leur ferait porter le chapeau. Il était donc absolument hors de lui face à sa mère lui demandant de renier ses propres frères. Il n'était peut-être pas très proche d'eux mais il était prêt à tout pour eux.

-Non, maman! Je ne ferais pas ce que tu me demandes. Je ne comprends même pas comment en tant que mère tu puisses faire ça. Tu es horribles. dit Percy

-Et toi, comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte? Je te croyais mieux élever que ça. dit Molly

-Alors cette famille a décidément mal tourner. Entre toi qui est une mauvaise mère et moi qui suis mal élever comme les jumeaux. Au-revoir, mère. dit Percy en claquant la porte derrière lui

Il transplana avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de tenter quoique ce soit pour le rattraper. Percy alla voir ses frères cadets pour prendre des nouvelles. Il semblait bien qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas remis de ce que leur avait faire leur mère la veille. Il discuta un peu avec eux pour savoir comment ils allaient vraiment. Il apprit donc que monsieur Trickster , un ami de leur grande investisseur anonyme. D'après la lettre de leur investisseur, monsieur Trickster avait nombre d'idées qui pourraient leur plaire. La visite de ce monsieur semblait déjà leur remonter le moral même s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré. Percy était content de voir que leur moral remontait. Cependant il fut un peu moins quand il découvrit qu'ils ne voulaient pas écrire à leur âme-sœur pour lui conter ce qui s'était passé avec leur mère. Si ce n'était pas eux qui le font alors ce serait lui. Et qu'on n'aille pas lui dire après qu'il ne faisait rien pour sa famille. C'est ainsi que Percy se retrouva à chercher un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Adam Worldz. Il trouva plus facilement qu'il n'eut cru et réussit à lui donner rendez-vous.

Percy se trouvait sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Il avait choisi un petit parc moldu où se promenaient nombre de familles avec des enfants, des couples ou simplement des personnes seules profitant du beau temps. Percy était sous le gros chêne près de l'étang pleins de cygnes et de canards. Il sortit sa montre pour constater que cet Adam était en retard.

-Bonjour, monsieur Weasley. dit une voix lui faisant lever les yeux de sa montre

-Bonjour, héritier Lestrange. Que faites-vous ici, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? dit Percy en reconnaissant le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange

-Ce n'est pas indiscret. Mon ami Adam m'a donner rendez-vous ici. Il me semble qu'il voulait me donner quelque chose. Et vous? dit Raphaël

-J'ai donner rendez-vous à monsieur Wordlz ici mais il semble être en retard. dit Percy

-Je ne suis pas en retard, Weasley. dit Adam en arrivant entre eux_ Voici pour toi, Raphaël, ça vient de Tom. dit Adam en lui donnant un paquet ainsi qu'une lettre

-Merci. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Au fait, ça te dirais qu'on se voit juste pour le plaisir de passer un bon moment?

-Pas de soucis. A plus, Raph. dit Adam en le saluant

Raphaël commença à s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un rendez-vous entre amis avec son nouvel ami. Il avait enfin réussit à le lui demander. Raphaël n'avait jamais trouver le temps auparavant et n'avait pas voulu le faire par courrier trouvant cela trop impersonnel. Il était à quelques pas d'eux mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation quand il entendit Adam hurlait avec rage, colère et incrédulité :

-****Quoi?!****

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	11. Chapter 10: Buffet de nouvelles

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Buffet de nouvelles: début de problèmes? **

Adam était fou de rage. Il voulait tout détruire, teinter le sol de sang. Il était rapidement parti après avoir discuter avec Perceval Weasley. Quand il lui avait dis ce que son immonde mère avait fait, il avait senti ses griffes et ses crocs commençaient à sortir. Adam avait transplaner pour réapparaître dans le jardin du Manoir de Tom. Les yeux ambrés plus que jamais, il couru jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où il se battit contre des mannequins allant jusqu'à les réduire en morceaux. Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer alors il continua à se défouler. Il se défoulait avec tellement de rage et de colère que les Mangemorts n'osèrent pas entrer préférant aller chercher leur Seigneur.

Tom arriva rapidement dans le couloir de la salle d'entraînement d'où il pouvait entendre des bruits de bêtes. Il s'approcha de l'encadrement de la porte pour voir qu' à l'intérieur tout était sans dessus dessous. Il y avait des traces de griffes profonde ici et là que ce soit sur les murs, le sol ou le plafond rien n'avait été épargner.

-Ça suffit, Adam ! cria Tom d'une voix forte en entrant dans la pièce

Adam tourna qui était dont à lui, tourna son visage vers lui laissant voir ses yeux plus ambrés que d'ordinaire ainsi que ses crocs. Adam était à moitié transformer. Il avait ses oreilles qui étaient celles d'un loup brun, ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes et de poils. Et sa cicatrice sur son visage ressortait d'autant plus lui donnant un air de prédateur prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. En le voyant comme ça, Tom regretta que Fenrir soit occupé avec son compagnon de lune. Il allait avoir du mal à le contrôler. Adam se précipita sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Tom esquiva son attaque mais cela ne suffit pas faire baisser les bras à Adam. Celui se releva et fonça de nouveau sur lui, il esquiva un coup de poing de Tom et essaya de le faire tomber en donnant un coup dans ses jambes. Tom fit un bond en arrière arrachant un grognement à Adam.

-Laisses tomber, Adam. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors calme toi. dit Tom

-Non. dit Adam d'une voix grondante avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui

Le combat faisait rage entre eux. Tom esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait les attaques dans l'espoir de ne pas le blesser. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à avoir Fenrir sur le dos. Adam, lui, essayait de le blesser que ce soit à coup à de griffes, de poings, de pieds ou de crocs. Il n'abandonnait pas se relevant encore et encore à croire que sa colère et sa rage n'avait pas de limite. Tom et Adam se trouvaient face leurs vêtements déchirés par endroit, ils plièrent leur genoux et sautèrent sur leur adversaire. Tom plaqua Adam à terre. Celui se débattit de toutes ses forces le griffant et le frappant.

-Arrêtes Adam, c'est fini. dit fermement Tom en lui attrapant les poignets d'une main et bloquant avec ses jambes celles d'Adam

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots, Tom laissa coulait sa magie sur Adam pour le calmer. La magie qui le toucha était douce, chaude, tendre comme les câlins de sa marraine. Lentement pour le plus grand soulagement de Tom, Adam reprit peu à peu son apparence humaine. Tom le lâcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants et apaisants. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était totalement calmé, Tom se leva portant Adam comme une marié et quitta la salle non sans ordonner qu'on la remette en état. Il porta jusqu'à une chambre où il le coucha en attendant le retour de Fenrir.

XxxXxxX

Fenrir venait de passer un superbement moment avec Rémus. Ils en avaient profiter pour apprendre à se connaître davantage faisant table rase du passé. Fenrir pardonna à son compagnon de l'avoir affronter pendant toutes ses années. Rémus fut surpris de découvrir que Fenrir était quelqu'un de gentil, aimant, protecteur mais aussi très romantique. D'ailleurs, Rémus rougit beaucoup sous ses compliments et attentions. En contre partie, Fenrir découvrit que Rémus était quelqu'un de sage pourvue d'un grand esprit et d'une grande connaissance sur de nombreux domaines. Il découvrit aussi qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil et aimant. Rémus avait découvert le côté romantique de son compagnon car celui-ci l'avait entraîner dans un parc moldu pour déguster de bonnes gaufrettes faites maisons. Au moment de se séparer pour retourner chacun chez eux, Rémus attrapa Fenrir par le bras.

-Rem ? dit Fenrir

-Je...je voudrais repartir avec toi. dit Rémus soudain timide

-En es-tu sûr? Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, Rem. dit Fenrir en se tournant vers lui

-Oui, je ne me force pas. Je veux vraiment repartir avec toi, rattraper ainsi le temps perdu. Je veux être heureux avec toi, Alpha.

Le loup à l'intérieur de Fenrir hurla de bonheur aux mots de son compagnon de lune. Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches et le plaqua contre son corps. Rémus posa ses mains sur son torse pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux mais aussi pour mieux voir son visage.

-Si tu viens avec moi, tu changeras du tout au tout de vie. Tu seras un loup-garou à part entière, et tu ne pourras plus appartenir à l'Ordre sous peine de devoir affronter ta nouvelle famille, ma famille. Si tu veux toujours me suivre sache que tu découvriras des personnes tel que tu n'avais jamais oser l'imaginer. Tu rencontreras mon filleul, mon louveteau. Alors es-tu toujours sûr de vouloir repartir avec moi? dit Fenrir en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Rémus but littéralement toutes ses paroles. Il le regardait ne le perdant pas des yeux. Il pesa le pour et le contre dans son esprit. Fenrir lui laissa le temps de le faire, lui accordant tout le temps nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Il savait tout ce qu'il pouvait perdre s'il le suivait aveuglément. Rémus se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son âme-sœur.

-Je veux toujours te suivre, Fenrir. Je ne regrette pas de ne plus avoir à faire partie de l'Ordre.

Fenrir sourit le serra plus contre lui et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine alors que Fenrir les faisant transplaner jusque chez Tom. Rémus était totalement emporter par les sensations du baiser qu'il ne sentit pas qu'il transplanait. Il ne le découvrit que quand il rouvrit les yeux en se détachant pour voir un parc devant un manoir qui lui était inconnu.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-il

-Nous sommes chez un ami à moi.

-Un ami? Cela me fait penser que je ne connais aucuns de tes amis alors que toi tu connais au moins le nom des miens.

-Nous sommes chez Lord Gaunt, un vieil ami. Quant à mon meilleur ami, il s'agit d' Henry Nott. dit Fenrir lui prenant la main et l'entraînant à l'intérieur

Fenrir le guida à l'intérieur des dédales de couloir. Rémus observa les immenses couloirs sobres quasiment tous dépourvus de cadres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où Fenrir toqua avant d'entrer. La pièce était une grande chambre couleur miel avec seulement deux personnes à l'intérieur. L'une d'elle était un homme élégant entrain de lire un livre alors que l'autre étant Adam étendu dans le lit dormant à poing fermer.

-Ah Fenrir te voilà!... Oh. Bonjour, monsieur Lupin, je suppose? dit l'homme en se levant

-Oui. Je suis Rémus Lupin. Vous devez être Lord Gaunt.

-C'est exacte. Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. J'aurais vraiment aimer que tu sois là plus tôt. dit Tom en regardant Fenrir

-Que veux-tu dire? Que s'est-il passé? demanda Fenrir soudain inquiet

-Adam est devenu complètement fou. Il a mis sans dessus dessous la salle d'entraînement. Je ne te parle même pas des dégâts qu'il a fait. La pièce était méconnaissable. J'ai essayé de le faire se calmer vu qu'il avait presque totalement perdu le contrôle mais cela fut vain. J'ai été obliger de l'assommer avec de la magie et encore il lui a fallu un moment pour qu'il se calme.

-Il dort depuis? demanda Rémus alors que Fenrir était penché sur son filleul

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu déclencher cette crise.

Fenrir était assis sur le lit son torse allongé sur celui d'Adam alors qu'ils étaient front contre front. Il passait aussi l'une de ses mains le long de sa joue et dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'appuyait de l'autre. Lentement, Adam commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux observa quelque peu autour de lui avant de se fixer de nouveau sur son parrain qui était au-dessus de lui.

-Parrain. dit-il d'une voix encore endormi

-Je suis là, louveteau. Tout va bien, maintenant. Peux-tu me dires ce qui s'est passé pour que tu fasses une crise?

-Elle...elle...elle les a reniés, parrain. Elle a reniés les jumeaux à cause de moi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ceux que j'aime souffre? dit Adam en s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de son parrain

Parrain qui le serra dans ses bras sous le regard tendre de Tom et Rémus. Ce-dernier sentit une odeur de larmes s'élevaient dans l'air en même temps que de la tristesse et de la colère émanait de Fenrir. Il avait l'impression que les mots de son filleul lui poignarder le cœur. Il était aussi en colère contre tout ceux à cause de qui son filleul se sentait ainsi.

-Ne dis pas ça, Adam. Expliques-moi tout que je puisse t'aider. dit Fenrir alors qu'il le berçait tout contre lui

XxxXxxX

Cédric Diggory était pour ainsi dire un charmant garçon qui avait tout pour réussir dans la vie. Il était beau, gentil, intelligent, ouvert d'esprit. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris ressortant davantage avec ses vêtements portaient avec goût mais aussi grâce à son physique d'athlète obtenu lors des nombreux entraînements de Quidditch. En plus d'avoir tout ceci, il avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait un petit-ami qui l'aimait, des amis super et des parents géniaux. Oui, il avait tout. Et malheureusement comme le commun des mortels, il avait aussi le droit à son lot de problèmes.

Cédric laissa un mot sur la table du salon de son appartement. Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha au-dessus de la forme endormie de son petit-ami. Nicolas dormait à poing fermer. Il était enrouler dans un plaide, sa tête reposant sur un coussin. Cédric passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se releva, et, s'en alla pour retrouver son ami Colin Crivey. Colin était un jeune photographe en herbe qui avait un an de plus que Nicolas. Cédric aimait beaucoup le jeune blond. Il le trouvait très talentueux et était toujours plein de vie. Il sortit de son appartement et alla au Chemin de Traverse pour aller le retrouver au Chaudron Baveur.

-Eh, Ced ! l'appela le jeune homme en lui faisant signe depuis la table où il se trouvait

Cédric lui rendit son salut et se commanda un verre avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il s'installa face à lui et dressa autour d'eux un sort d'intimité.

-Salut, Colin. Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. Je me plaît bien dans mon travail. Je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir tirer autant de photos que je le voudrais mais je travail avec des appareils alors cela compense un peu. Et toi? Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler d'un truc important. débita Colin qui avait décidément totalement perdue sa timidité

-Je suis content pour toi. Moi aussi, je me plaît bien dans le travail que j'ai. Par contre, je crois que je suis dans les ennuies jusqu'au cou.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Colin inquiet, après tout il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de parler ainsi

-Tu sais que je sors avec Nicolas. J'avais prévue de lui demander sa main le jour où il terminerait ses études à Poudlard.

-Je suis content pour vous. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas où est ton problème.

-Nico est hermaphrodite alors il possède les appareils reproducteurs des deux sexes. Nico est enceint de moi.

-C'est génial ! Tu vas être papa. dit Colin heureux pour eux

-Mais non, ce n'est pas génial. Tu ne comprends. soupira Cédric sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration

-Alors expliques-moi. dit calmement son ami

-On est trop jeune pour être parents. En plus, il s'est enfuie de chez les siens qui ne sont au courant de rien alors qu'il est enceint depuis trois semaines. Nico veut garder le bébé, et, ne veut plus rien avoir avec sa mère.

-Ah bon. Tu vas faire quoi ? Sans être indiscret, il se passe quoi entre Nico et sa mère.

-Elle veut qu'il fasse partie de l'Ordre du phénix et qu'il se batte contre les mangemorts. Quant à ce que je veux faire, je n'en sais rien. Une part de moi à envie d'être papa mais une l'autre part de moi me dis que c'est trop tôt et que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Écoutes, Ced. Vous devriez en discuter entre vous et prendre le temps de poser les choses. En tout cas, si vous voulez garder le bébé je me porte volontaire pour être le parrain.

-J'en prends note. Merci, Colin. T'es un véritable ami. sourit Cédric

Colin éclata de rire en entendant les mots de son ami. Ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant que Nicolas se réveiller lentement dans l'appartement de son petit-ami où il avait trouver refuge après avoir fuit de chez ses parents.

XxxXxxX

Minerva McGonagall était dans ce qui fut pendant longtemps le bureau de son grand ami Albus. Cela faisait bien deux jours que celui-ci avait été mis en terre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'un si grand homme tel que lui ait pu se donner la mort. Minerva fut arrachée à ses pensées par un coup donner à la porte du bureau. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer alors qu'elle séchait rapidement ses larmes. La lourde porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Severus qui était une fois de plus entièrement vêtu de noir.

-Severus. Que voulez-vous ? dit-elle

-Vous êtes en retard pour la réunion avec le personnel enseignant. dit Severus

-Désolé, j'étais plonger dans mes pensées. Allons-y. dit Minerva avant de le suivre

Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la salle où ils avaient leur réunion. Les autres enseignants étaient déjà assis autour de la table à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ou de café avec quelques petits gâteaux. Minerva s'excusa pour son retard et ils commencèrent la réunion. Ils parlèrent des cours, du règlement, des points positifs et négatifs, et de bien d'autres choses.

-Bien, je crois nous avons fait le tour de tout ce qui avait à voir et à dire. dit Minerva

-Non, je ne crois pas. dit Severus

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à voir. dit Minerva un peu perdu alors que ses collègues comprenaient de quoi il retournait

-Minerva. Severus veut parler de nous autres professeurs. dit Filius

-Oui. Maintenant qu'Albus n'est plus de ce monde nous pouvons aisément revoir nos droits et libertés dans l'enceinte de l'école. dit quelque peu maladroitement le professeur Chourave

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Minerva complètement perdue

-Il serait bien que nous autres professeurs puissions rentrer auprès de nos familles le soir et les week-ends. dit Patrick Moustique, l'actuel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

-Pourquoi donc le système actuel est très bien ? dit Minerva

-Il n'est pas bien, Minerva. A cause de cela, ceux d'entre nous ayant des enfants ne les voient pas grandir à passer tout ce temps ici à Poudlard.

-Ce ne doit pas être quelque choses qui vous touche, Severus. Pour les autres, cela devra être réfléchis car il n'est pas possible que l'école se retrouve sans enseignants le soir. dit Minerva s'attirant un regard noir de son Adjoint

Le regard noir de Severus ne passa inaperçu pour les autres professeurs tout particulièrement pour Patrick Moustique. Contre toute attente, ce-dernier était devenu ami avec Severus au point de devenir un oncle quelque peu gaga devant le petit Gabriel. Il était donc parfaitement au courant pour la petite famille de Severus. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Minerva se permettait ainsi d'affirmer que Severus n'avait pas de famille alors que s'était tous le contraire. Patrick ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait couvert ou remplacer le soir dans le but de lui permettre de s'échapper de Poudlard et passer du temps avec sa famille.

-Les moldus le font très bien. Les professeurs rentrent chez eux tous les soirs et ils sont remplacés par des surveillants de nuit, et, par d'autres le matin pour s'assurer que les enfants soient bien réveillés et prêt pour les cours quand les professeurs arriveront. dit Patrick qui avait connus ce système moldu au travers de son petit-frère

Minerva se plongea dans ses pensées réfléchissant sur la possibilité ou non de mettre cela en place. Cependant, il lui paraissait inconcevable de laisser les élèves seuls dans l'école sans professeurs pour les encadrer. Elle avait toujours été à Poudlard pour ses élèves. Il lui semblait donc totalement fou de rentrer ainsi chez elle chaque soir.

-Je vais y réfléchir. dit Minerva en commençant à se lever annonçant ainsi la fin de la réunion

-Non, Minerva. Donnez nous une réponse que Severus et vous puissiez commencer à chercher après des surveillants qu' Argus pourrait former. dit Filius

-Il me paraît difficile et étrange de faire cela. Pour moi, il doit toujours y avoir des professeurs dans l'école. Cependant, je comprends que vous ressentiez le besoin de rentrer chez vous. Donc Severus et moi allons nous mettre à voir pour faire ceci. dit Minerva se décident à accepter sous l'instance et l'espoir de ses collègues

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de finir enfin cette réunion pour retourner chacun à leurs occupations. Minerva s'en alla dans son bureau pour faire ce qu'il fallait concernant la demande de ses collègues. Pendant ce temps, Chourave et Filius s'en allèrent faire un tour à Près-au-Lard en profitant pour passer un bon moment entre amis. Severus sortit dans les premiers de la salle de réunion comme à son habitude mais il ne disparut pas à toutes enjambées vers les cachots. Il resta appuyés contre le mur à attendre que Patrick ne sorte.

-Tu en as mis du temps. dit Severus d'un ton traînant

-Et toi, tu sors toujours très rapidement. A croire que tu as un dragon aux fesses. rigola Patrick

-N'importe quoi. Une partie d'échecs ?

-J'accepte avec plaisir dans tes appartements ou dans les miens ?...Laisses, je t'invite à jouer dans les miens. dit Patrick ne lui laissant pas le choix

Il l'entraîna à sa suite tout en bavardant joyeusement même si c'était davantage lui qui parlait comparer à Severus. Celui-ci se laissait traîner jusqu'au appartement de Patrick. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer et s'empressa de sortir le thé et les gâteux pendant que Severus sortait le jeu d'échecs. Ils commencèrent à jouer tout en profitant d'une bonne tasse de thé.

-Tu dois avoir hâte que Minerva trouve des personnes pour garder les élèves le soir? dit Patrick

-Oui. Toi aussi tu dois avoir hâte pour pouvoir passer tes soirées avec Ève. dit Severus en pensant à la petite-amie de son ami

-Franchement, j'ai hâte de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. C'est énervant de devoir s'échapper discrètement de Poudlard pour aller voir notre famille en semaine.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. dit Severus en jouant un bon coup

Patrick grogna en voyant le très bon coup de son ami. Severus sourit en l'entendant grogner surtout en voyant que celui-ci était en train de voir qu'il faisait un coup qui allait lui permettre de gagner.

-Au fait, il me semble que l'anniversaire de Gaby est samedi. Tu veux que je te remplace pour ta ronde de nuit?

-Oui. Je veux bien que tu me remplaces. Tu me diras quand tu veux que je te remplace ou que je te dépanne. dit Severus

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. Cela me fait plaisir de te remplacer pour que tu puisses passer l'anniversaire avec Gaby et Antonin.

-J'insiste. Echec et mat! dit Severus

-Eh merde! s'exclama Patrick arrachant un rire à Severus

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	12. Chap 11: Début de week-end, pleine lune

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Début de week-end et pleine lune**

Antonin savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Patrick Moustique, l'ami de son mari; grâce à lui Severus pouvait s'échapper sans problème de Poudlard pour rentrer chez eux. Gabriel n'était même pas encore au courant que Severus rentrait pour son anniversaire. Antonin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller chercher son petit-garçon à l'école.

-Bonsoir Antonin. le salua une qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Henry Nott

-Bonsoir, Henry. Tu me sembles aussi heureux qu'inquiet. dit Antonin

-Tu me connais si bien, mon ami. Je suis heureux car mon fils rentre à la maison après avoir commencer sa formation à l'étranger. Quant à mon inquiétude, c'est simplement car ce soir s'est la pleine lune.

-Notre cher Henry, s'inquiète toujours pour Fenrir et sa meute. dit Lucius en se joignant à eux non sans les avoirs saluer

-Et toi, Lucius comment va Draco? demanda Henry

-Draco va très bien. D'ailleurs, Antonin verras cela demain à l'anniversaire de Gabriel.

-J'essayerai de passer avec Théo. Cela lui permettra aussi de revoir Draco et Gabriel. dit Henry avant de les saluer pour rentrer chez lui

-Moi aussi, je vais devoir y aller. Au fait, est-ce que Severus a réussi à se libérer pour le week-end?

-Il a réussi à s'arranger avec Patrick . Gaby sera très content; lui qui n'est pas encore au courant.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux. Bien, je te dis à demain. dit Lucius le saluant

Antonin le salua et disparut par réseau de cheminette pour sortir dans la cheminée d'un bar. Il traversa le bar se trouvant à quelques minutes à pied de l'école de son fils. Antonin arriva à la petite école et vit son fils en train de l'attendre au milieu de ses amis.

-Papa ! s'exclama Gabriel en lui sautant presque dans les bras

-Gaby, comment s'est passé ta journée? dit Antonin en le serrant contre lui

-J'ai appris plein de nouvelles choses. Est-ce que Dad sera-là pour mon anniversaire ?

-Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'il a pu se libérer par contre il risque de ne pas être tout de suite à la maison. dit Antonin voyant l'immense sourire de son fils à la bonne nouvelle

-Pourquoi? demanda Gabriel curieux

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Dad ait eu le temps d'aller t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire. Sinon, tu as des devoirs à faire?

-Oui, tu pourrais m'aider pour certains, papa? dit Gabriel en lui prenant la main

-Bien sûr, Gaby. dit Antonin

XxxXxxX

Augusta Longbottom n'avait jamais trop aimé sa belle-fille Alice. Quant à son petit-fils, Augusta avait toujours été un peu dur avec lui mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire, elle l'aimait beaucoup même si elle avait du mal à le lui montrer. Augusta s'était difficilement retenu de donner une grande claque à Alice quand elle avait découvert la fugue de son petit-fils. Heureusement Frank avait réussi à découvrir que Nicolas était aller chez son petit-ami. Augusta avait été très soulager de savoir que son petit-fils n'était pas livrer à lui-même. Depuis la fugue de Nicolas, Frank ne parlait plus à sa femme lui reprochant ce qui s'était passé avec leur fils. Augusta se montrait plus froide que d'ordinaire avec Alice qui ne regrettait rien, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils lui reprochaient.

-Nicolas me manque, maman. dit Frank en voyant sa mère regardait un album contenant des photos de Nicolas

-Je sais. Il me manque aussi, Frank. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il est en sécurité chez son petit-ami.

-Je ne peux pas pardonner à Alice ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai écris à Nicolas mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponses malgré mes nombreuses lettres. dit Frank abattu par le silence de son fils et l'inquiétude

-Je prie Mère magie pour qu'on est rapidement de ses nouvelles. dit Augusta en prenant les mains de ses fils dans les siennes dans un geste réconfortant

XxxXxxX

Severus venait d'arriver chez lui. Il avait mis un peu plus de temps à rentrer ayant fait un détour pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de son fils. Il entra dans le manoir et confia le cadeau à une elfe de maison qui devait aller le cacher.

-Où sont Antonin et Gabriel ? demanda Severus à l'elfe

-Le maître et le jeune maître sont dans le bureau de maître Antonin. répondit l'elfe

Severus remercia l'elfe et parti vers le bureau d'Antonin laissant à l'elfe le soin de cacher le cadeau de Gabriel. Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau et ouvrit la porte. Il sourit devant le spectacle s'offrant à lui. Gabriel était derrière le bureau assis dans le grand fauteuil d'Antonin à faire ses devoirs pendant qu'Antonin assis devant le bureau était visiblement plongé dans la correction d'un devoir de Gabriel. Severus entra dans la pièce en ne se faisant remarquer que de son mari qui fit comme si de rien n'était retournant à ce qu'il faisait. Severus contourna le bureau, passa derrière le fauteuil et regarda son fils qui ne se doutait de rien. Il se pencha et prit par surprise Gabriel en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Dad ! s'exclama Gabriel en le reconnaissant

Gabriel se retourna dans les bras de son second père pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il babilla joyeusement lui disant combien il était heureux de le voir.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Gaby. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. dit Severus en le serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

-C'est quoi mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? demanda Gabriel

-Quoi tu n'es pas d'accord pour que je sois ton cadeau? demanda Severus amusé par la curiosité de son fils

-Si Dad mais je veux quand même un cadeau. dit Gabriel avec une moue adorable

-Gabriel ne réclames pas comme ça, tu verras bien demain. le gronda gentiment Antonin

-Pardon. dit Gabriel en faisant une moue à la fois boudeuse et triste

-Gaby ne fait pas cette tête. Tiens, c'est Patrick qui m'a donner ça pour toi.

-Ouais des farces ! Merci. dit Gabriel avant de quitter le bureau pour aller s'amuser

-Tu le gattes trop. rigola Antonin en embrassant son mari dans le cou

-Je n'y peux rien. Gabriel est notre unique enfant et je l'aime.

-Moi aussi, je l'aime. Si tu veux, on peut voir pour en mettre un autre en route?

-Antonin ! s'écria Severus en rougissant alors qu'Antonin rigolait

XxxXxxX

Rémus vivait depuis quelques jours déjà chez Fenrir. Il avait tenu au courant ses amis qui avaient tous très bien pris sa relation avec Fenrir. Lily fut la seule qui ne le prit pas bien en disant qu'il trahissait les idéaux de l'Ordre et Harry. Rémus fut blesser par son rejet mais Hector lui mit un véritable baume au cœur en lui disant qu'il avait très envie de rencontrer le Fenrir Greyback qui aimait tant son oncle Rémus. Malgré tout Rémus ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivit Fenrir. Depuis qu'il vivait avec lui dans le village, il se sentait plus libre ne faisant qu'un avec Lunard comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginer. Adam et lui avaient enterrer la hache de guerre entre eux pour le plus grand plaisir de Fenrir. D'ailleurs ce-dernier était plus que ravi de voir que Rémus considérait Adam comme son louveteau depuis que Rémus et lui avaient créer le lien compagnon de lune.

-Où vas-tu, Adam? demanda Rémus en le voyant se préparer à partir alors qu'ils allaient commencer à se transformer d'ici moins d'une heure

-Je vais au Terrier réclamer mes compagnons de lune. Je ne vais pas les laisser avec leur horrible mère.

-Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée? Tu vas te transformer dans peu de temps. dit Fenrir en regardant de manière légèrement septique son filleul

-D'ailleurs, es-tu sûr qu'ils seront là-bas avec ce qui s'est passé avec Molly? demanda Rémus

-Ils y seront car Perceval les convaincra de venir à l'anniversaire de leur père. dit Adam en terminant de se préparer

Fenrir attrapa le bras d'Adam avant qu'il ne quitte la cabane. Celui-ci le regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le retenait de la sorte. Rémus les observa en se demandant ce que voulait faire Fenrir. Ce-dernier se contenta de prendre Adam dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à toi. Je veux que tu rentres au moindre problème, compris? dit Fenrir

-Compris, parrain. dit Adam

-Bien. dit Fenrir avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le relâcher

-Fais attention à toi et passes une bonne soirée. dit Rémus en posant une main sur son épaule

-Merci. Amusez-vous bien. Peut-être que vous pourrez me faire un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur. dit Adam avant de s'enfuir sous les cris scandaliser de son parrain et de Rémus

XxxXxxX

Percy avait vraiment envie de frapper sa mère. Il avait réussi à convaincre Fred et George de venir au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de leur père. Ils fêtaient son anniversaire en retard car Arthur avait tenu à ce que tout ses enfants puissent venir. C'est pourquoi Bill et Charlie se trouvait autour de la table en s'adressant froidement à leur mère quand ils lui adressaient la parole. Leur père fut heureux de voir les jumeaux cependant à cause des manigances de leur mère celui-ci fut très froid avec eux. Blessant, les jumeaux par la même occasion. Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leur père. Ginny et Ron n'accordait pas une grande importance à ce qui se passait entre leurs grand-frères et leurs parents. Ils voyaient bien que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux mais ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Bill et Charlie essayaient de distraire les jumeaux pour leur changer les idées en vain.

-****Merde, papa! Arrêtes avec les jumeaux ! Ils ont rien fait de mal. La vérité s'est que maman les a renier, les interdisant de revenir à la maison parce qu'ils avaient passer un peu de temps avec leur âme-sœur. Oui, ils savent qui est leur âme-sœur mais cela ne fait même pas encore un mois qu'ils le savent. Maman a fait ça car leur âme-sœur est Adam Worldz, le filleul de Fenrir Greyback. Mais je suis désolé de vous dire ça papa et maman mais tout comme les fleurs ne choississent pas où elles poussent, les enfants ne choisissent pas où ils naissent. ****s'exclama Percy furieux en se levant d'un bond défendant ses petits-frères

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Percy. Bill et Charlie ainsi que les jumeaux étaient surpris mais heureux de sa prise de position. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Percy de s'énerver de la sorte. Ginny et Ron étaient aussi surpris mais étant trop dans la même mentalité que leur mère, ils furent contre les jumeaux aussitôt qu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient le même âme-sœur et l'identité de ce-dernier. Molly regardait avec colère son fils se demandant si elle ne devait pas le renier lui aussi pour son comportement. Arthur quant à lui était complètement choqué par les paroles de son fils.

-De quoi parles-tu, Percy? Tu dois faire erreur. dit Arthur

-Papa, j'étais là quand cela s'est passé. dit Bill retenant Percy qui était toujours autant énerver si ce n'est plus

-Bill nous a raconté tout ce que maman à dit aux jumeaux. dit Charlie

-Bill, qu'a dit votre mère à Fred et George? demanda Arthur en se résoudant à croire ses fils

Bill parla. Il raconta comment leur mère avait casser le bonheur de ses frères. Il reporta fidèlement chaque horrible mots qu'elle avait prononcé à leur en contre et comment les jumeaux l'avaient pris. Arthur ne cessa pas de pâlir un seul instant. Quand Bill arrêta de parler, il regarda ses fils aînés au courant de l'histoire et à sa plus grandeur horreur ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme qui n'était pas désolé alors que Fred et Georges souffraient encore des mots durs de cette-dernière.

-Molly, pourquoi ? demanda Arthur

-Papa, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes ça à maman. Les jumeaux ne sont pas normaux, et puis le filleul de Greyback. Ce doit être un sauvage aussi abject que son monstre de parrain. dit Ron sous les acquiescements de sa petite-sœur

Arthur regarda avec horreur ses cadets avant de poser le même regard sur sa femme quand celle-ci leur fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord avec eux. Arthur avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Il vit Fred et Georges se tenir désespérément l'un l'autre. Il allait dire quelque chose quand soudainement un hurlement retentit dans la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ron inquiet

-Un loup-garou. répondit Percy aussi inquiet que son frère

Fred et Georges se levèrent tel des automates. Ils sortirent de la maison sous les cris de leur père et de leurs frères aînés les suppliant de revenir à l'intérieur. Ils ne les entendaient pas continuant à avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à la limite des protections du Terrier. De l'autre côté de la barrière se trouvait un loup beaucoup trop grand et gros pour ne pas être un loup-garou. Il avait un pelage noir, des yeux ambrés avec des reflets verts ainsi qu'une cicatrice verticale au travers du côté gauche de sa gueule. Le loup s'assit et fixa la famille. Fred et Georges ne savaient pas comment mais ils savaient qui été réellement ce loup-garou. Ils s'avancèrent comme hypnotiser avant de se faire retenir par Bill et Charlie qui était les seuls à avoir assez de force pour le faire.

-Fred, Georges. Que faites-vous? dit Arthur les sortant totalement de leur état hypnotique

-C'est Adam, papa. Il ne nous fera pas de mal. Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix arrachant un jappement joyeux d'Adam

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	13. Chapter 12: Je suis mon chemin

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes. Une version corrigée des précédents chapitres arrivera bientôt.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_-Fred, Georges. Que faites-vous? dit Arthur les sortant totalement de leur état hypnotique _

_-C'est Adam, papa. Il ne nous fera pas de mal. dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix arrachant un jappement joyeux d'Adam_

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Je suis mon chemin**

-Quoi? dirent Percy, Charlie, Bill et leur père

Molly se tenait face à ses cadet, les protégeant de son corps de ce loup-garou. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient rassurer par ce qui se passait. Les jumeaux étaient les seuls rassurer. Ils voulaient juste le serrer dans leurs bras. Adam restait assis respirant l'odeur de ses âmes-sœurs. Il se leva, s'avança un peu plus prêt des protections. Il grogna en direction de Molly avant de japper face aux jumeaux allant jusqu'à hurler à la lune puis il se détourna commençant lentement à partir. Fred et Georges le regardèrent avec stupeur avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

-Bill, Charlie; lâchez-nous. supplia pratiquement Georges en essayant de se défaire de la prise de son frère

-Il ne nous fera pas de mal. Adam veillera sur nous. renchérit Fred

-S'il-vous-plaît, grands-frères. dit Georges en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Adam continuait à s'éloigner

-Bill, Charlie, laissez les partir! dit Percy ne pouvant plus supporter de voir ses presque sur le point de pleurer de désespoir

Bill et Charlie décidèrent de l'écouter ne pouvant eux aussi non plus continuer à continuer à supporter la peine qu'ils créer à leurs frères.

-Filez et soyez heureux. dirent les deux frères en les lâchant pour de bon et les poussant de l'autre côté des protections du Terrier

-Merci. dirent les jumeaux avec un immense sourire avant de courir vers Adam

Ils tombèrent pratiquement à genoux devant lui alors qu'ils passaient leurs bras autour de son cou. Georges caressa sa fourrure alors que Fred l'embrassa non loin de sa gueule. Adam grogna de bonheur heureux de leurs attentions. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sous les regards de la famille Weasley. Adam se releva tout comme les jumeaux qui gardèrent l'une de leur main dans sa fourrure avant de disparaître sous le regard soit surpris soit ravis de la famille des jumeaux.

-J'espère qu'ils seront heureux. dit Arthur en regardant le dernier endroit où se trouvaient ses fils avant de disparaître

Molly ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se retourner pour rentrer avec ses cadets. Les frères aînés restèrent un peu ç regarder au loin alors qu'ils espéraient qu'ils allaient bien. Ils finirent par rentrer eux aussi en sachant d'avance que l'ambiance allait être encore plus tendu maintenant que les jumeaux étaient partis avec Adam.

XxxXxxX

Henri Nott était en train de discuter avec Antonin qui gardait un œil sur Gabriel. Ce-dernier faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Draco et Théo. Draco ressemblait beaucoup à son père avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds. La seule chose qui le différencier de son père s'était sa carrure qu'il tenait de sa mère et ses cheveux couper courts. Théodore Nott ressemblait quant à lui beaucoup à son père pour ne pas dire à deux gouttes d'eau excepté pour la couleur des yeux qu'il tenait de sa défunte mère. Théo et Draco étaient en train de jouer avec Gabriel qui se faisait aidé par Narcissa pour son plus grand plaisir. Lucius quant à lui regardait sa femme et son fils jouaient et se chamaillaient. Severus était à côté de lui à discuter avec son meilleur ami tout en regardant son fils.

-Gabriel a l'air de bien s'amuser. remarqua Lucius

-Oui. Il est toujours heureux de passer du temps avec Draco. Tu sais bien qu'il le considère comme son grand-frère. dit Severus en regardant tendrement son fils

Lucius sourit en le voyant regarder ainsi Gabriel. Lucius se souvenait encore de leurs années à Poudlard où Severus était fou amoureux de Lily Evans. Il ne s'était jamais défait de cet amour malgré qu'elle se soit mis en couple avec James Potter. Et puis, un soir Lucius avait reçu un patronus d'Antonin lui racontant comment il avait rencontré et réconforté Severus suite à la mort né du fils de Lily et des mots qu'elle avait dis. Lucius avait passé des jours à lui remonter le moral et à le réconforter tout en se retenant lui-même d'aller lui jeter un sort qui lui aurait valu une place à Azkaban. Oui, Lucius avait eu envie de lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de faire souffrir son meilleur ami. Et puis, il l'avait vu se rapprocher d'Antonin jusqu'à être enfin heureux.

-Maître Severus, le gâteau d'anniversaire du jeune maître est prêt à être servi. dit un elfe en apparaissant près d'eux

-Apportes le, Tiny. dit Antonin

-Théo, Draco, Gabriel. Le gâteau va être apporter. dit Henri

-Cool ! Je vais avoir mes cadeaux! s'exclama Gabriel

-Il faut d'abord souffler tes bougies. dit Narcissa

-Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à goûter de la cire. dit Draco en faisant une petite grimace qui fut reprise par Théo faisant rire Gabriel qui promis de d'abord souffler ses bougies

Ils passèrent tous à table où Gabriel trônait devant son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il souffla ses bougies heureux d'avoir enfin onze ans car il irait l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Antonin retira d'un coup de baguette les bougies désormais éteintes.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux. dit Narcissa en lui donnant un paquet

-Il est aussi de ma part, Gaby. Lui dit Lucius en le regardant l'ouvrir

-Trop cool à balai ! Merci, oncle Lucius et tante Cissy.

Gabriel reçu un de nombreux cadeaux qui lui firent tous énormément plaisir. Théo lui offrit un livre de contes alors qu'Henri lui offrit une peluche hippogriffe à défaut de lui en offrir un vrai. Il reçu de Draco une tenue bleue de Quidditch. Gabriel se fit offrir par son papa un livre contenant des tas de sorts qui lui permettrait de jouer des petits tours inoffensif.

-Ça c'est de ma part. Joyeux anniversaire, Gabriel. dit Severus en déposant un panier devant Gabriel

Gabriel regarda le panier avec curiosité avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Il poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant un bébé croup à l'intérieur. Le bébé croup était blanc avec une tâche noir sur ses oreilles et sur l'une de ses deux queues. Il était trop mignon avec ses petits noisettes et sa tâche noire autour de son œil gauche. Gabriel plongea ses mains dans le panier pour en sortir le bébé croup qui lui lécha les joues.

-Merci, Dad. Je l'adore. dit Gabriel en caressant le bébé croup

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler? demanda Severus

-Je ne sais pas. Hmm... Pourquoi pas Magnus. proposa Gabriel

-Il aime bien le prénom que tu lui as choisis. sourit Draco en voyant le bébé croup heureux

La soirée se termina tranquillement. Gabriel joua avec Magnus avec Draco et Théo qui l'aidèrent à se faire obéir du petit animal qui semblait déjà être aussi espiègle que son jeune maître. Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment tous ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour eux de rentrer tous chez eux.

Gabriel venait de s'allonger dans son lit prêt à s'endormir après une journée bien chargée où il avait été bien gâté. Il entendit un coup à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur ses parents. Ceux-ci vinrent vers lui en lui souriant.

-Alors tu as été bien gâté? Tu as aimé tes cadeaux? demanda son papa en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit

-Oui. J'ai aimé tous mes cadeaux surtout Magnus. répondit Gabriel en souriant

-D'ailleurs où est-il? demanda Severus en cherchant le bébé croup du regard

-Il est là. dit Gabriel en écartant ses draps révélant Magnus qui était tout contre lui

Antonin regarda le petit croup avant de l'attraper et de se lever du lit. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un petit coussin mauve sur lequel était brodé « Magnus» en lettre vertes-dorées. Il posa dessus Magnus et lui mit une petite gamelle d'eau à son nom.

-Magnus peut dormir dans ta chambre, Gabriel mais dans ton lit. Dit Antonin sous l'acquiescement de Severus

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il faut que tu lui apprennes les choses correctement. Tu ne vas pas le laisser monter sur la table alors qu'on mange alors pour le lit c'est la même chose. lui expliqua Severus

-D'accord, Dad. Bonne nuit, papa et dad. dit Gabriel en se rallongeant bien sous ses couettes

Il sentit ses parents l'embrassaient sur la joue avant de les entendre lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Gabriel ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors que ses parents s'en allaient dans leur chambre.

XxxXxxX

Hector était sûr qu'il allait se faire gronder par sa mère. Elle était tellement protectrice avec lui que cela devenait étouffant. Hector venait juste de sortir de chez Cédric Diggory où Nicolas s'était installer suite à sa fugue.

**Flash-back**

-Bonsoir Hector. Je suis ravis de te voir. dit Cédric en le faisant entrer

Il le mena jusqu'au salon où il lui offrit un verre. Nicolas arriva peu après heureux de voir son meilleur ami. Nicolas se fit un verre de jus de fruit et s'installa dans les bras de son petit-ami.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi? Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hector

-Oui et non. dit Cédric s'attirant un regard interrogateur et curieux de son invité

-J'ai fugué de chez mes parents. Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. dit Nicolas avant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé

-Ah bah, merde! Ma mère est un peu pareil heureusement que mon père sait lui tenir tête. Mais pourquoi tu as ça? Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec tes parents.

-Nico est enceint de moi. révéla Cédric

-Hein?! s'exclama Hector complètement perdu parce qu'il lui semblait que son meilleur ami avait bien un service trois pièces

-Hec', je porte en moi une vie. Ced est le père de mon bébé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes parents m'entraînaient dans une soit-disant guerre alors que Cédric et moi allons devenir parent. expliqua Nicolas

-C'est super pour vous. Nico, je pense que tu devrais dire à tes parents pour le bébé et où tu es. dit Hector après un long moment

-Je suis surpris, Hector. Je m'attendais à ce que tu réclames le titre de parrain. dit Cédric en souriant

-Je n'allais pas faire ça. Je serai un horrible parrain. Non, Colin ferait un bien meilleur parrain que moi. Ça va, Nico? dit Hector en voyant que son ami était comme ailleurs en caressant son ventre encore plat

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par Cédric qui lui tient l'épaule tout en l'appelant doucement. Nicolas le regarda un instant en papillonnant des yeux avant de bel et bien revenir dans la réalité.

-Je vais bien. Je pensais juste à ce que tu m'as conseiller. Je devrais peut-être écrire une lettre à mon père pour le rassurer et lui dire que je vais bien. dit Nicolas sous l'acquiescement de son petit-ami et de son ami qui étaient d'accord avec son choix

**Fin du flash-back**

Hector était heureux, vraiment heureux pour son ami mais depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le couple, il ne cessait de réfléchir. Il avait l'horrible impression que ses parents et ceux de Nicolas ainsi que tout l'Ordre leur cachaient des choses. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils leur cachaient mais il avait la conviction que cela avait un lien avec Harry et la prophétie dont sa mère ne cessait de parler. Des choses se passaient dans son dos et voulaient faire de lui un pion dans un échiquier qu'il ne comprenait pas mis à part que la mort de Dumbledore semblait avoir rendus tout l'Ordre à cran.

-Je trouverai ce qu'on me cache. dit Hector sûr de lui avant de transplaner chez lui sans savoir que certains pions du camp adversaire allaient bientôt bouger

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes ? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	14. Chapter 13: Nouvelles et réponses

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour les Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Nouvelles et réponses**

Frank était en train de lire son courrier dans l'ancienne chambre de son fils. Il aimait y passé du temps cela lui permettait de rester proche de son fils malgré que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas donner de nouvelle. Il était de plus en plus inquiet pour lui bien que sa mère tente de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il ne craignait rien chez son petit-ami. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par des coups de becs donner à la fenêtre de la chambre. Frank posa son courrier et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en se disant que les amis de son fils n'étaient visiblement pas au courant de sa fugue. Cependant quand il décrocha la lettre, il vit qu'elle lui était adressé. Il l'ouvrit avec frénésie en reconnaissant l'écriture de Nicolas.

« __Cher papa, __

__J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop inquiéter maman et toi. Si c'est le cas, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne suis pas à la rue ou dans une chambre d'hôtel quelque part. Je suis allé chez Cédric. Il a son propre appartement alors je vis chez lui. Il était content de m'accueillir même si d'un autre côté il était inquiet. C'est Hector qui m'a persuadé de t'écrire pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. __

__J'aurais quelque chose à te dire papa. Mais, je ne peux pas te le dire dans une lettre c'est trop important pour ça. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu pourrais bien le prendre comme le pense Cédric ou mal le prendre. Tu sais, papa ; j'ai vraiment envie de te le dire mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise avec Cédric. Si tu veux, on peut essayer de se voir pour en parler. __

__Bisous,__

__Nicolas __»

Frank dû bien lire deux fois la lettre de son fils tant il avait du mal à croire qu'il en tenait une dans ses mains. Frank sortit en trombe de la chambre de son fils pour aller à la recherche de sa mère. Il la trouva dans l'un des nombreux salons à regarder encore une fois des photos de Nicolas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire ça depuis qu'elle avait appris la fugue de Nicolas alors qu'Alice restait campé sur ses positions. Frank commençait désespérer de la voir changer d'avis.

-Maman, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Nicolas. dit Frank en entrant dans la pièce lettre en main.

-C'est vrai? Donnes-la moi ! dit Augusta en posant l'album pour prendre la lettre

Augusta arracha pratiquement la lettre des mains de son fils. Elle la lut avec plaisir et excitation. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son petit-fils. Elle qui avait tant espérer avoir des nouvelles ; elle en avait enfin.

-Il va bien. Merci, Merlin. dit Augusta heureuse en tenant la lettre dans ses mains.

-Oui. Mais il a l'air vraiment inquiet concernant ce qu'il doit m'annoncer. dit Frank.

-Dans ce cas, prends bien la chose. Il a déjà plus ou moins perdu sa mère au vue de son comportement alors qu'il ne perd pas non plus son père. le gronda Augusta.

-Je sais, maman. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je dise à Alice que Nicolas m'a écris. Dit Frank en pensant à sa femme qui était parti faire du shopping avec son amie Lily.

-En effet. Ne tardes pas à lui répondre. Pourras-tu en profiter pour lui demander si je pourrais être là quand tu le verras ; s'il-te-plaît?

-Promis, maman. dit Frank récupérant la lettre pour pouvoir répondre à cette lettre.

XxxXxxX

Kingsley Shackleboth n'en revenait pas ; il était sur un dossier qu'il partagerait avec Lucius Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais toujours davantage qu'Alastor. Ce-dernier rêvait de l'envoyer à Azkaban avec toute sa famille. Shackleboth avait l'impression que Lucius était ravi de cela sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

-Bonjour, mon cher Kingsley. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. dit Lucius en entrant dans son bureau.

-Lucius. Que puis-je pour vous? demanda Kingsley.

-Pas grand chose à vrai dire. J'espérais que nous puissions vous et moi enterrer la hache de guerre qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous. Ce serait d'après moi ; la meilleure chose à faire pour pouvoir travailler ensemble sur ce dossier. dit Lucius avec diplomatie.

-C'est en effet une sage décisions. Bien qu'il ne me semble pas que nous ayons une quelconque hache de guerre entre nous.

-Nous n'en aurions pas, d'après vous ? Intéressant. dit Lucius en souriant.

-Expliquez-vous. dit Kingsley.

-Voyons, mon cher. Il est bien connu de tous que vous partagez et soutenez les idéaux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au contraire de moi qui ne les partage pas.

-C'est exact mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il y a une hache de guerre entre vous et moi.

-En effet. Mais pour dans ce dossier où loup-garou est suspecté d'avoir tuer un sorcier ; ... dit Lucius laissant en suspend la fin de sa phrase.

-Mais? demanda Kingsley.

-Connaissez-vous Henry Nott? demanda Lucius.

-Oui. Un homme travaillant dans la section des créatures magiques. Il me semble même qu'il en a récupéré la direction dernièrement. dit Kingsley ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

-Henry est un ami à moi. Nous avons pour ami commun Fenrir Greyback quoique ce -dernier est plus proche d'Henry que de moi.

-Pourquoi me dire ça? demanda Kingsley totalement perdu, et ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Fenrir a un filleul. Un charmant garçon, je dois dire. Si je vous parle d'eux c'est parce que j'espère sincèrement que vous ne partagez pas les avis d'Alastor Maugrey sur les loup-garous.

-Je n'ai rien contre eux. Je cherche juste la vérité. dit sincèrement Kingsley.

Ce-dernier bavarda encore un peu avec Lucius avant de le regarder quitter son bureau. Kingsley resta pensif un long moment suite à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il réfléchir durant de longues minutes avant de réaliser que sa collaboration avec Lucius lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations sur les Mangemorts mais aussi sur le mystérieux filleul de Greyback. Lucius passa quant à lui que son plan pour rallier Kingsley à leur cause commençait très bien.

XxxXxxX

Hector était face à la porte close du bureau de son père. Il savait que celui-ci était dedans à traiter des documents pour ses affaires de Lord. Hector avait besoin de réponse aux questions qu'il avait suite à sa discussion avec son meilleur ami et Cédric. Il était complètement perdu au point où il ne comprenait plus vraiment sa mère et l'Ordre. Finalement, il toqua à la porte du bureau et entra. Quand il entra son père leva la tête de ses documents en souriant.

-Hector. Approches. dit James en indiquant la chaise en face de lui.

Hector fit ce que son père lui demanda alors que celui-ci délaisser ses documents pour se concentrer sur son fils. James remarqua que son fils n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

-Tout va bien, Hector? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. dit James soucieux de l'état de son fils.

-Papa... J'ai des questions sur...Harry, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre, la guerre. J'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez des choses. dit Hector au bout d'un moment alors que son père lui laissait prendre son temps pour dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

James fut surpris par ce que lui disait son fils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. James soupira en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux en imaginant déjà la conversation à venir. Hector le regarda faire comprenant au geste de son père que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il aurait voulu aborder avec lui.

-Poses tes questions, fils. J'y répondrai. déclara James obtenant un grand sourire d'Hector.

-Pourquoi et comment la guerre a-t-elle commencée? Quels sont les objectifs des Mangemorts? Pourquoi et comment l'Ordre est né? Harry est-il vraiment mort à cause des Mangemorts et de Snape comme le dit maman?

-Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses que tu me demandes, Hector ; commença James. Saches que la guerre avait déjà débutée quand j'étais encore à Poudlard. C'est Albus qui créa l'Ordre avec des volontaires tous plus ou moins des amis alors que le Ministère avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face aux Mangemorts. Il me semble que tout cela a commencé quand un groupe politique est devenu extrémiste au point de se mettre à user de la force pour se faire entendre. Je ne saurais même pas te dire quels étaient les idéaux de ce parti. raconta James.

-Pourquoi? demanda Hector coupant son père dans son récit.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que cela remonte à loin maintenant, et qu'il y a eut tout ce que la presse a dit sur les Mangemorts. Ta mère et moi ainsi que ton parrain, Rémus et Peter avons affronter les Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que nous nous retirions plus ou moins des combats et de l'Ordre quand ta mère est tombée enceinte pour la première fois. Au même moment, il y eut une prophétie annonçant la naissance d'un être capable de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry et un autre enfant mort-né correspondaient à la prophétie mais...

James avait les yeux débordant de larmes mal contenus alors qu'il parlait d'Harry. Malgré les années passaient cela lui faisait toujours autant mal. Hector se leva et contourna le bureau pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Il le réconforta doucement lui permettant de se calmer. Finalement, James quitta les bras de son fils en le remerciant. Après cela Hector retourna à sa place en se demandant qui était le deuxième enfant dont son père avait parlé. Il supposa que son père ne devait sans doute pas le savoir sinon il lui aurait dis.

-Quand Harry est...la prophétie s'est annulé ou réaliser, non ? demanda Hector incapable de parler de la mort de son grand-frère.

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Je ne m'y connais pas en divination donc je ne peux pas te répondre. Toujours est-il qu'après ça il y a eu comme une paix dans laquelle tu as grandi durant toutes ces années.

-Et Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda Hector n'ayant pas souvenir d'avoir entendu quelque chose en particulier sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas ; peut-être qu'il s'est dis que devenir pâtissier s'était plus sympa que de tuer et terroriser des gens. dit James en faisant une pointe d'humour pour alléger l'ambiance lourde et sérieuse entre eux.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	15. Chapter 14: Casser les on dit

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes. En parlant de faute, je ne serai pas contre avoir un ou une béta pour cette fanfic.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Casser les "on dit"**

Fred tenait dans ses bras George alors que celui-ci cachait son visage dans son cou. Fred ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de la métamorphose d'Adam qui reprenait forme humaine tandis que George ne cessait de grimacer à chaque bruit d'os et gémissements. Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent être des heures aux deux spectateurs ; Adam se releva complètement nu. Fred et George rougirent en voyant leur âme-sœur dans le plus simple appareil. Cependant ce spectacle fut de courte durée puisqu'Adam se rhabilla avec ses vêtements qu'il avait caché la veille.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je sais que les sorciers ordinaires ont tendance à avoir peur des loup-garous et vous vous avez passé la nuit de pleine lune avec moi donc... dit Adam en se tournant vers eux.

-Nous allons bien. le rassura Fred sous les acquiescement de George.

-Et toi? La transformation? dit George dont le ton laissait entendre qu'il était inquiet pour Adam.

-Je vais bien, George. J'ai l'habitude des transformations; je suis un loup-garou né donc je suis un loup-garou depuis que je suis bébé. expliqua Adam touché par son inquiétude.

-Comment fais-tu pour réussir à nous différencier? demanda George surpris qu'il est réussi à le reconnaître du premier coup.

-Tout le monde nous confonds. Ils n'y a que nos grand-frères qui ne se trompent pas contrairement à nos parents. expliqua Fred face à l'incompréhension d'Adam.

-Pour l'instant, je vous différencie à vos odeurs. dit Adam quelque peu gêné de ne pas savoir les différencier autrement.

-Nos odeurs? dirent Fred et George totalement perdu.

-Oui, vos odeurs. Fred, tu sens le sucre et la clémentine, cela me fait penser à un bon repas de noël dans une bonne ambiance festive. Tandis que toi, George, tu sens le sucre et l'écume, cela me fait penser à une journée à la plage en été.

L'explication d'Adam les surpris autant qu'elle leur fit plaisir. Ils avaient l'impression que leur odeur semblait vouloir dire qu'ils étaient différents tout en étant identique. Ils furent tirer de leur penser par Adam qui leur proposa d'aller ailleurs dans un endroit où ils pourraient manger. Ils marchèrent dans les bois en discutant apprenant ainsi à mieux se connaître. Adam découvrit ainsi que George était beaucoup plus sensible que Fred mais qu'ils étaient tous les deux autant farceurs et drôles l'un que l'autre. Les jumeaux quant à eux découvrir qu'Adam était sûr de lui mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un de gentil.

-Adam. appela George.

-Oui. répondit Adam en fixant son attention sur lui.

-Où nous emmènes-tu comme ça? Nous sommes loin d'un village ou d'une ville. dit George en regardant la forêt autour d'eux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, George. Je vous emmène au village de mon parrain, c'est là que j'ai grandi avec la meute.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent surpris par la déclaration d'Adam. Ils ne savaient pas que Fenrir Greyback avait un village. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'Alastor donnerait tout pour savoir l'emplacement du village où avait grandi Adam. Ils se promirent de ne rien, pensant même à en faire le serment inviolable au cas où Alastor découvrait qu'ils avaient suivis Adam un soir de pleine lune pour disparaître avec lui.

-On est encore loin? demanda Fred au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils marchaient encore.

-Non. On est arrivé ! déclara Adam en écartant un rideau de lierre.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent avant de suivre Adam. Ils traversèrent le rideau de lierre et arrivèrent dans un court tunnel. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière remplie de cabanes plus ou moins grandes. Il y avait au milieu de la clairière une fontaine près de laquelle jouait des enfants. Fred et Georges virent des animaux d'élevages enfermer dans leurs enclos alors qu'ils pouvaient voir à l'opposer de ces-derniers des personnes revenir visiblement des champs vue leur chargement. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire campement comme ils avaient pu l'imaginer tant de fois mais bel et bien village avec sa propre autonomie.

-Bienvenu à Wine Moon (nda: Lune de Vin) ! déclara Adam souriant en leur indiquant le village.

Adam leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'avancèrent dans la clairière où des hommes et femmes saluèrent Adam qui leur fit comprendre que les jumeaux étaient ses compagnons de lune. Quand ils passèrent près de la fontaine, les enfants vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils se mirent à raconter comment c'était passé la nuit mais aussi les quelques farces qu'ils avaient déjà fait grâce au gros paquet qu'il leur avait rapporté la dernière fois. Adam les félicita et leur rappela leur promesse de ne pas faire de farces près du bétail.

-C'était donc pour eux toutes ces farces. constata Fred.

-Oui; je leur avais promis de leur en ramener s'ils étaient sage. expliqua Adam.

-Et comme ils l'ont été, Adam leur a donner un gros paquet de farces. dit une voix que les jumeaux reconnurent comme étant celle de Fenrir Greyback.

Celui-ci était sur la petite terrasse de sa cabane à observer d'un œil bienveillant sa meute et les louveteaux. Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec stupeur en se disant que cet homme ne correspondait définitivement pas aux nombreuses descriptions de leur mère et de l'Ordre. Fenrir était pieds nus, les mains dans son peignoir vert clair. Adam pouvait sentir une bonne odeur de nourriture venir de l'intérieur de la cabane ce qui lui amena l'eau à la bouche. Il était sûr que c'était Rémus qui était en train de cuisiner.

-Au fait, bonjour Adam. Et bonjour à vous aussi Fred et George. Ne restez pas là, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. dit Fenrir avant de se retourner laissant voir le « Super + Cool = Parrain » dans le dos de son peignoir.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Adam qui n'était pas plus choqué que ça par l'inscription alors qu'eux étaient à la fois choqué et pris d'une terrible envie de rire. Ils se décidèrent à pouffer alors qu'ils suivaient Adam dans la cabane. L'intérieur de cette-dernière était aussi simple que douillet avec quelques couleurs par endroit rendant l'endroit chaleureux. Fred et George furent surpris de voir Rémus en train de se faire embrasser par Fenrir dans la petite cuisine.

-Venez, c'est Rem qui a préparer le petit-déjeuner. dit Adam en les invitant à s'asseoir autour de la petite table.

-Bonjour, les garçons. Servez-vous avant que cela ne refroidisse. dit Rémus en s'attablant avec eux.

-Ou avant que parrain ne mange tout. rigola Adam s'attirant un grognement bougon de son parrain.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Les jumeaux purent voir à cette occasion l'amour liant Fenrir et Rémus ainsi que le lien pratiquement père-fils liant Adam et Fenrir. Ils se sentirent bien autour de cette table avec eux. Fred et George pensèrent qu'ils devraient dire à leurs grand-frères et à leur père qu'ils vont bien. Durant le petit-déjeuner, Fenrir et Rémus rassurèrent Adam sur le bon déroulement de leur nuit de pleine lune. Ils lui demandèrent comment sa pleine lune s'était passé, et s'il n'avait pas eut de problème.

-Fred, George, si vous voulez je pourrais vous passer de quoi écrire une lettre à votre famille pour les rassurer que vous allez bien.

-Merci, Rémus. lui dirent-ils.

-Pendant ce temps moi, je vais me laver. Ensuite les jumeaux ; vous et moi ont va avoir une petite discussion dans les règles de l'art, après tout vous êtes les compagnons de mon filleul qui est aussi mon louveteau. dit Fenrir en se levant.

Les deux rouquins acquiescèrent à ce qui leur disait se demandant déjà quel allait être cette fameuse conversation. Rémus leur donna un regard rassurant alors qu'il sentait le parfum du stress et de peur venant des jumeaux.

-Arrêtes de leur faire peur, parrain ! s'exclama Adam en sentant la même chose que Rémus.

-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de les charrier, quand même ! rétorqua Fenrir.

-Fais le juste pas. Vas te laver, tu sens mauvais. dit Adam avec un sourire moqueur en lui tenant tête sous les regards surpris et incrédules des jumeaux alors que Rémus continuait de boire son thé comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne sens pas mauvais ! Je sens bon la cannelle et la menthe poivrée ! s'offusqua Fenrir.

-Fen'. Adam a raison, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche. dit Rémus coupant la dispute amicale entre le parrain et le filleul.

A ces mots, Adam fit le paon et une sorte de petite danse de la victoire qui amusa grandement Fred et George qui n'arrêtaient pas de pouffer tant ils essaient tant bien que mal de retenir leur rire. Fenrir quant à lui tira la langue à son filleul avant de s'en aller se laver puisque même son compagnon était contre lui. Adam s'en alla aussi disant qu'il allait regardé dans sa chambre s'il n'avait pas des vêtements qui pourraient aller à Fred et George. Ces-derniers après le départ des deux loup-garous, se retournèrent vers Rémus avec un regard autant amusé que surpris par ce qui s'était passé.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça? finirent-ils par demander.

-Toujours. Ils sont très complices. Quoique je pense qu'ils ont exagérer juste pour vous détendre.

-Je trouve ça, mignon. dit George.

-Rémus, c'est quoi cette discussion que Fenrir veut avoir avec nous? demanda Fred.

-Il veut juste avoir avec vous la discussion qu'ont des parents avec le ou la première petite-amie de son enfant. Fenrir est la seule famille d'Adam tout comme Adam est la seule famille de Fenrir. expliqua Rémus sachant très bien que son compagnon et son louveteau entendaient tout.

-Mais la meute... commença George.

-Ce n'est pas sensé être... continua Fred.

-Une famille? terminèrent-ils.

-Bien sûr que si mais ce n'est pas pareil. La meute ce sont davantage des liens de cœur que de sang. Je vais aller vous chercher de quoi écrire du courrier.

XxxXxxX

Antonin se réveilla en entendant de l'eau couler. Il se retourna en s'étirant alors qu'il remarqua que la place à côté de lui était vide. Il posa sa main là où avait dormis son mari pour sentir que les draps étaient encore chaud. Il se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux retenant difficilement un bâillement.

-Bonjour, chéri. Désolé, si je t'ai réveiller. dit Severus en le regardant.

-'Jour. J'ai entendu l'eau de la douche couler. dit Antonin en le regardant.

Antonin bavait littéralement sur le corps de son homme. Celui-ci était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, d'une main il tenait une serviette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux alors qu'une serviette était autour de sa taille. Antonin suivait les gouttes d'eau tombant des cheveux de Severus pour glisser le long de ses tablettes de chocolat pour ensuite disparaître sous la serviette autour de sa taille.

-La vue te plaît? demanda Severus taquin.

-T'imagines même pas. répondit Antonin ne cachant pas son regard gourmand. Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt? Tu dois retourner à Poudlard? demanda Antonin.

-Minerva veut me voir ; je dois retourner à Poudlard . Je suis désolé, Antonin.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on profite de ce week-end en famille. soupira Antonin.

Severus remarqua la tristesse sur le visage de son mari. Il était sûr que Gabriel serait dans le même état en apprenant qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard. Patrick avait réussi à lui faire gagner du temps en disant qu'il viendrait la voir le lendemain et non pas le jour de l'anniversaire de Gabriel. Severus n'avait jamais manqué un seul anniversaire que ce soit celui de Gabriel, d'Antonin ou de mariage alors il n'avait pas raté celui pour les onze ans de Gabriel. Severus s'approcha du lit s'en moquant de ses cheveux qui gouttaient au sol. Il se pencha sur Antonin et l'embrassa tendrement. Antonin répondit à son baiser le rapprochant doucement de lui.

-J'aime des baisers comme ça dès le matin. susurra Antonin quand ils se furent séparer.

-Je sais. Comme je sais que tu vas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Antonin curieux.

-J'ai décidé que puisque Dumby est mort, je n'ai plus besoin de cacher que je suis ton mari. Je pense profiter de cette petite rencontre avec Minerva pour lui dire que je ne suis pas Severus Snape mais Severus Prince-Dolohov.

Antonin l'embrassa avec passion et fougue tant il était heureux de la déclaration de son mari. Il n'avait jamais aimé que celui-ci doive ainsi cacher son nom de famille sur son lieu de travail. Ils étaient heureux en ménage, et Gabriel était le fruit de leur amour alors oui il était heureux que Severus ne se cache plus. Bien sûr Antonin savait qu'il avait dû faire cela par sécurité peu sur de savoir ce que Dumbledore lui aurait fait.

-J'aime cette idée, Sev. Tu sais quoi, on va faire beaucoup mieux ! dit Antonin en écarta son mari et sortant du lit bien réveillé et excité comme une puce.

-Ah oui, et quoi donc? demanda Severus curieux, en allant s'habiller pour ne pas attraper froid.

-Gaby, toi et moi allons aller à Poudlard en entrant par les grilles de l'école comme n'importe quel visiteur. Comme ça, ils verront tous que tu es pris. En plus, Gaby pourra voir Patrick et le remercier pour les farces. cria Antonin depuis la salle de bain

-Tu sais, les élèves n'ont pas encore repris les cours. Et puis; ils ont peur de moi. dit Severus en entendant le ton possessif de son homme.

-C'est ce qu'ils te font croire. Au fait, pourquoi elle veut te voir ? dit Antonin entrant dans la douche

-Je pense qu'elle veut discuter de la proposition qu'on lui a fait lors de la réunion du personnels. On lui a demandé a pouvoir rentrer chez nous après avoir donner tous nos cours de la journée. dit Severus depuis la porte de la salle de bain

-Elle ne devait pas être d'accord avec ça, pas vrai? affirma Antonin sous la douche.

-Exact. On a dû lui forcer la main pour qu'elle accepte. Si ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle veut me voir, je te jure qu'elle va m'entendre.

-Et moi aussi. Tu peux aller réveiller Gaby, s'il-te-plaît? A moins que tu ne veuilles me rejoindre. dit Antonin lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il parlait d'une douche coquine.

-Je vais aller réveiller Gaby. Et je préfère les bains à deux. dit Severus, en s'en allant, arrachant un rire à Antonin qui se promit d'avoir son bain coquin.

XxxXxxX

James flânait dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse se moquant et ignorant ceux qui pourraient l'accoster. Il était plongé dans ses pensées à cause des questions de son fils. Il avait réaliser, durant cette conversation, qu'en réalité il ne savait pas pourquoi se battent les Mangemorts. Il se posait un tas de questions se demandant peu à peu s'il n'avait pas été manipulé par la presse et l'opinion public. James soupira à cause de ses pensées quand il fut brutalement tirer en tombant à terre après avoir percuter quelqu'un tant il ne regardait pas où il allait.

-Excusez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vu. s'excusa James.

-Ce n'est rien, Lord Potter. Dit-une voix d'homme alors qu'une main se présentait à lui pour l'aider à se relever.

James attrapa la main tendu et se releva grâce à celle-ci. En se levant, il vit que la personne qu'il avait percuté était nul autre que Henry Nott. James le remercia et s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est rien, Lord Potter, cela arrive. Vous n'avez pas l'aire d'aller bien. Vous semblez perdu, si j'ose dire.

-Je crois que je suis en effet perdu. murmura James sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Vous savez quoi ! Je vous offre un verre. Cela vous fera du bien. décréta Henry.

James accepta la proposition d'Henry se disant inconsciemment que discutait avec quelqu'un soit-disant du camp adverse serait sans doute instructif. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar à l'écart dans un coin tranquille mais néanmoins plein de monde. Ils commencèrent à parler de banalité détendant peu à peu le reste d'ambiance trop étrange pour être réellement qualifier de lourde entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si perdu? Je peux peut-être vous aider à y voir plus clair. proposa Henry.

-J'ai discuter avec Hector, mon fils. Il avait des questions sur la guerre, l'Ordre, les Mangemorts. Il voulait comprendre alors j'ai répondu au mieux à ses questions. expliqua James.

-Je suppose que ce fut une conversation éprouvante. supposa Henry.

-J'ai essayé d'être le plus neutre possible. Mais à la fin de cette conversation, j'ai eu l'impression...de...ne pas savoir ce que voulait le camp adverse et...

-Et donc de pourquoi vous vous battez. termina Henry.

-Oui.

-Vous savez James. Le camp adverse dont vous parlez, je le connais.

-Vous êtes Mangemort? demanda James.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Je sais que ce camp désir: faciliter l'entrer et l'intégration de nés-moldus ; la liberté et les droits des créatures magiques.

-Une amélioration de notre société actuelle. réalisa James.

-Notre société n'est ni bonne ni juste. Il y a des criminels qui courent sans qu'une grande partie de la société ne les reconnaisse ou les arrête.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Alastor Maugrey a tué bon nombre de loup-garous innocents. révéla Henry.

-Quoi?! s'exclama James n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Je me souviens encore avoir soutenu Fenrir Greyback après qu'Alastor eut assassiné froidement une louve sous les yeux du filleul de cette-dernière. dit Henry perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Mais... commença James perdant ses mots.

-Je comprends que cela vous surprenne mais c'est la vérité. Tout autant que Poudlard n'aurait pas été un endroit sûr pour mon fils si Dumbledore l'avait diriger en parfaite santé.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire?

-Eh bien, mon fils et Draco ainsi que les enfants de supposés Mangemorts auraient été victimes de mauvais tours, coups bas et insultes en tout genre. expliqua Henry.

-Sans doute. dit James sachant que Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait grand chose.

-Vous qui semblez tant en savoir. Vous savez peut-être ce qu'est devenu Vous-Savez-Qui? Pour rigoler, j'ai dit à mon fils que Vous-Savez-Qui était devenu pâtissier.

-Pâtissier?! Vous avez une imagination débordante, James. rigola Henry ne pouvant pas retenir son fou rire.

-Et sinon, il est devenu quoi? Demanda James une fois Henry calmer.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vous le dirais sans doute une prochaine fois, si je le sais d'ici là.

Ce fut sur ces mots que les deux hommes se quittèrent retournant à leur train train habituel comme si de rien n'était. Sauf pour Henry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant de comment James avait imaginé que Tom occupé ses journées.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	16. Chapter 15: Vérité, tendresse, complot

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Vérité, tendresse, complot**

Minerva tournait en rond dans son bureau pestant contre le retard de Severus. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit tant en retard lui d'habitude si à cheval sur la ponctualité. Elle voulait le voir pour parler d'une remarque que lui avait fait Filius concernant les quelques jeunes faisant parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, celui-ci lui avait remarqué que les enfants faisant parti de l'Ordre possédait des privilèges à savoir être couvert par les enseignants en faisant aussi parti ainsi que d'autres privilèges. Si Minerva était honnête et regarder le sujet avec un certain recule alors elle se serait aperçu que Filius avait raison. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait dis cela.

-Madame. Severus Snape demande à vous voir dans la grande salle. Lui annonça l'un des tableaux de directeur.

Minerva fronça les sourcils en entendant la demande son collègue mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle accepta de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le voir. En s'y rendant, elle croisa Patrick Moustique qui se rendait lui aussi à la grande salle. Elle fut assez surprise de le voir si excité et si impatient. Elle s'interrogea sur la raison de son comportement mais ne s'attarda pas dessus tant elle fut surprise par le spectacle l'attendant dans la grande salle. Là se trouvait, Severus assis à l'une des tables où il était appuyé contre Antonin Dolohov ainsi ils regardaient ensemble un petit garçon babillant joyeusement avec Pompom. L'enfant était un parfait mélange d'Antonin et de Severus. Patrick et Minerva avaient sans doute fait assez de bruit puisque le petit se tourna vers eux. Il eut alors un immense sourire avant de se précipiter vers eux en s'exclamant:

-Oncle Patrick!

-Hey! Salut, gamin. Alors tu as aimé tes farces? dit Patrick en l'attrapant et le serrant dans ses bras.

-Oui! Elles étaient super. répondit Gabriel avant de se mettre à raconter les farces qu'il avait fait sous le regard tendre de son oncle de coeur.

Minerva s'approcha de la table où se trouvait Antonin Dolohov et son collègue remarquant qu'ils agissaient comme un couple ne perdant pas des yeux leur enfant. Elle les salua poliment les appelant par leur prénom préférant ne pas tenter de deviner leur lien.

-Alors, Minerva. Pourquoi avez-vous demander à me voir? demanda Severus.

-Je voulais vous voir par rapport à une remarque que ma fait Filius concernant les élèves faisant parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. dit Minerva sans voir le regard noir que lui envoyait le couple.

-Minerva, vous m'avez fait venir à Poudlard pour me parler d'une chose qui aurait pu attendre la fin des vacances scolaire soit à peine une semaine?! demanda dangereusement Severus.

-Oui. répondit Minerva d'un ton hésitant alors qu'elle se demandait pour quoi il s'énervait de la sorte.

-Chéri ne t'énerves pas. dit Antonin d'un ton apaisant en mettant main sur l'épaule de son mari pour le calmer alors qu'il voyait sa colère palpable.

-Monsieur Dolohov ce qui se passe entre Severus et moi ne vous regarde pas. dit Minerva ignorant volontairement le petit surnom qu'il avait donné à Severus.

-Je crois que si justement cela me concerne parce que c'est à mon mari que vous parlez. Mon mari qui doit faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer au moins un anniversaire avec notre fils. s'énerva Antonin en ayant marre que cette femme, qui fut jadis son professeur; prétendre tout connaître de la vie de son mari.

-Mari? Fils? balbutia Minerva ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

-Oui, Minerva. Comme vous voyez, j'ai désormais une famille alors je vous prierai d'arrêter de me de faire demander à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. En faite arrêtez de faire ça avec tout le monde, on a une vie privée se qu'Albus oubliait un peu trop souvent. Au fait, je m'appelle Severus Prince-Dolohov. Tu viens Gaby. Dit-il avant de prendre la main de son fils sans laisser la moindre chance à Minerva de dire quelque chose.

La petite famille quitta la grande salle avec Patrick tous bien décidaient à passer un week-end des plus ordinaires loin de tout ça. Minerva était encore pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Devait-elle aller le dire aux autres membres de l'Ordre ou le garder pour elle? Devait-elle leur dire que Severus est marié à Mangemort? Elle avait tant de question sans réponse que lors qu'elle sortit de ses pensées se fut pour constater qu'elle était seule dans la grande salle. Minerva soupira et retourna dans ses appartements.

XxxXxxX

Nicolas tournait en rond dans le salon de l'appartement de son petit-ami. Ils attendaient tous les deux que son père et sa grand-mère arrivent. Nicolas était stressé autant que son petit-ami parce qu'ils allaient annoncer, à ses deux personnes importante pour Nico ; qu'ils allaient devenir parents.

-Nico. l'appela Cédric.

-Quoi? dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu vas me donner le tournis.

-Je suis désolé, Ced. Mais cela me stress tellement. Et s'ils le prenaient mal?

-Eh, Nico. Ne stresses pas, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Et puis, moi aussi je suis stressé à l'idée d'annoncer cela à tes parents. On l'annoncera aussi à mon père, je te le promet. dit Cédric en le tenant dans ses bras.

Nicolas lui rendit son étreinte le remerciant d'ainsi le réconforter. Ils étaient entrain de se détacher l'un de l'autre qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent avant de briser leur étreinte et que Nico aille ouvrir la porte sur son père et sa grand-mère. Il n'eut pas le temps de les saluer que son père se jetait déjà à son cou lui demandant pardon de ne pas avoir empêcher sa mère de dire tout ce qu'elle avait dis. Nicolas fut toucher par les mots de son père. Il le remercia et les invita à entrer.

-Bonjour, Lord Longbottom et madame Longbottom. les salua Cédric.

-Bonjour, Cédric. Merci de prendre soin de mon petit-fils. Nous avons été très inquiet pour lui quand il est parti. dit Cédric prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Cédric fut toucher par les mots de la grand-mère de son petit-ami surtout que le père de celui-ci acquiesça aux mots de sa mère. Il les invita à s'asseoir dans le petit salon alors que Nicolas leur servait à boire s'occupant ainsi pour éviter de trop stresser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si son père décidait de le rejeter. Quand il eut servit tout le monde, il s'installa à côté de son petit-ami. Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un verre dans une ambiance à la fois paisible mais tout de même tendu.

-Nico, que voulais-tu me dire? demanda Frank.

-Je... commença Nicolas avant de chercher le regard de son petit-ami qui lui prit la main dans un geste réconfortant et de soutien.

-Nous allons être parents. annonça Cédric.

-Je suis enceint et nous voulons garder le bébé. ajouta Nico ne leur laissant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt que le couple eut annoncer la nouvelle. Frank regardait son fils se demandant à quel moment son fils était devenu un homme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devenir grand-père. Augusta quant à elle; elle avait du mal à croire qu'allait devenir arrière grand-mère cela donnait un sacré coup de vieux pourtant cela la rendait très fier. Elle était sûre que son fils était dans le même état d'esprit. Au même moment, Cédric et Nicolas étaient entrain de stresser craignant la réaction des deux Longbottom.

-Et donc, vous...? dit Cédric d'un ton hésitant alors que Nico commençait à se tortiller sous le stress.

-Je... J'ai du mal à croire que je vais devenir grand-père, qu'on va m'appeler papy. répondit Frank s'imaginant avec son petit-enfant, rassurant son fils qui lui donna un immense sourire.

-Merci, papa. sourit Nicolas.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. dit Augusta en souriant tendrement à ses deux jeunes hommes devenant de jeunes parents.

Le couple sourit heureux de leur réponse. Ils se retrouvèrent à bavarder de la grossesse de Nicolas, du nouveau tournant que prenait la vie du couple. Comme il l'avait fait comprendre, Frank montra son soutien en donnant des conseils à son fils et lui assurant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Augusta aussi leur donna des conseils. Durant la discussion légère, mère et fils apprirent qu'ils étaient les premiers parents a apprendre la nouvelle ce qui les touchait. Au moment de partir, Frank se tourna vers son fils et lui dit:

-Pour ta mère, veux-tu que je le dise ou...?

-Je ne sais pas, papa. J'ignore comment elle pourrait prendre la nouvelle surtout en sachant combien elle veut que je fasse partie de l'Ordre et de cette soit-disant guerre.

-Quoique tu décides, je serais là pour te soutenir. dit Frank en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Merci, Lord Longbottom. dit Cédric tandis que son petit-ami prenait son père dans ses bras avant que celui n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

-Ce n'est rien. Je serai toujours là pour mon fils. Il me semble t'avoir dis de m'appeler par mon prénom. dit Frank avant de s'en aller laissant le couple.

XxxXxxX

Alastor Maugrey observait d'un œil noir Lucius Malfoy parlant de manière plus que civilisé avec Kingsley Shackleboth. Alastor savait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur un dossier cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver que les deux hommes étaient trop proche pour être de simple collègue. Il ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas accepter que son collègue trahissait l'Ordre avec un Mangemort. Il était sûr que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort même s'il ne l'avait pas encore prouver. Alastor tenait sa baguette dans sa main prêt à jeter un sort cuisant sur Lucius pour mettre fin à l'amitié naissante quand il fut interrompu par l'arriver de Rodolphus Lestrange accompagnait de son fils. Il pensa alors que Kingsley remontrait dans son estime en se comportant comme il le devrait face à un Mangemort et son bâtard mais non. Kingsley se comporta de manière tout à fait cordiale donnant même l'impression de prendre sous son aile le jeune Raphaël Lestrange.

-Vous ne semblez pas porter le jeune Raphaël Lestrange dans votre coeur. remarqua une voix féminine horripilante à côté d'Alastor.

-Non. Et vous, Dolorès ? dit Alastor en se tournant légèrement vers sa pour autant perdre du regard le groupe qu'il observait jusqu'à lors.

-Moi non plus. J'ai entendu dire que ce cher Kingsley lui aurait offert un poste pour aider les Aurors avec tout ce qui est botanique. Le gosse serait un petit génie de la botanique ce qui serait selon Kingsley un très bon atout pour les Aurors ne connaissant pas forcément toutes les plantes qu'ils seraient amenés à rencontrer lors de mission. expliqua Dolorès Ombrage, une femme ressemblant à un crapaud vêtu de rose.

-Tentez-vous d'essayer de me suggérer que cela vaudrait le coup de se débarrasser du fils de Lestrange, Dolorès? demanda Alastor méfiant.

-Peut-être. Je n'aime pas ce Lestrange. Il ne vaut pas mieux que son père. Il a déjà empoisonner l'esprit de ce cher Kingsley. Qui serait le prochain à se faire ensorceler par ce Mangemort en herbe? demanda Dolorès alors qu'au même moment Kingsley passait un bras autour des épaules de Raphaël tandis qu'il le félicitait concernant une affaire.

Alastor grogna et serra si fortement sa baguette à cette vision que ce fut un véritable miracle qu'elle ne se brisa pas. Dolorès sourit méchamment en pensant qu'elle allait, grâce à Alastor ; se débarrasser du fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle allait enfin avoir sa vengeance ou du moins une partie de sa vengeance après tout elle doit encore se venger de Fenrir Greyback mais pour lui elle allait attendre encore un peu. Dolorès et Alastor quittèrent le Ministère pour l'Allée des Embrumes suivant les deux Lestrange. Là, ils se placèrent à l'endroit même où se trouvait le «passage» entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils restèrent cacher là un long moment à observer père et fils quand ils virent une chose surprenante. Rodolphus avait une main sur l'épaule de son fils donnant comme l'impression de le retenir pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la jeune Ginnerva Weasley qui, en compagnie de son grand-frère Ron, lançait des pics au jeune Raphaël. Ronald et Ginnerva avaient suivis les deux Lestrange dans l'Allée des Embrumes, bien décidaient à tirer les vers du nez de Raphaël puisque apparemment il était ami avec le filleul de Greyback. Filleul qui avait ensorceler Fred et Georges, c'était la seul explication pour qu'ils soient devenus des pédales incestueux. Raphaël remerciait mentalement la main forte de son père sur son épaule sinon il aurait déjà attaquer les deux rouquins qui n'arrêtaient pas d'insulter son meilleur ami et ses compagnons.

-Viens, Raphaël. Ton parrain va nous attendre. dit Rodolphus entraînant son fils loin des deux roux.

Alastor et Dolorès se regardèrent en se disant que les deux jeunes gens allaient leur permettre de se débarrasser du bâtard de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Aucuns des deux ne portaient les derniers enfants Weasley dans leur cœur, ils allaient au moins servir à quelque chose pour une fois. Le frère et la soeur tentèrent de suivre les deux Lestranges cependant ils furent entraîner dans une sombre ruelle. Là, Ginnerva se prit un puissant doloris qui la fit crier et se tordre de douleur. Ron fut attachait par de solide chaînes qu'il ne parvenait pas à se briser alors qu'il voyait sa petite-soeur hurler de douleur, suppliant qu'on la tue. Il cria dans l'espoir qu'on leur vienne en aide ou pour qu'on cesse de s'en prendre à sa soeur mais rien y fit. Il fut obliger de regarder pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, sa soeur se faire torturer. Cela faisait un moment que Ginnerva ne criait plus, ses larmes s'étaient taris.

-Ginny! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi! supplia Ron quand le doloris cessa et que sa soeur ne bougeait plus.

-Elle ne te répondra pas. dit une voix qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Ron cherchant du regard la personne venant de parler.

-Ce que je te dis, c'est que ta soeur est bonne pour être interné à Sainte-Mangouste. ricana la voix alors que Ron pleurait sur le sort de sa soeur.

-Je vous le ferais payer ! jura Ron plein haine.

-On verra si tu peux. dit une voix d'homme avant que les deux silhouettes de ses attaquants apparaissent à la lumière.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant que c'était Alastor Maugrey et Dolorès Ombrage qui avaient fait ça à sa soeur. Il se débattit de plus belle une fois le choc de la découverte passait. Cependant sa combativité se mua rapidement en peur quand Alastor s'approcha de lui et plaça sa baguette sur le front de Ron. Alastor se mit à murmurer des sorts retirant peu à peu le souvenir de la mémoire du rouquin pour en faire une copie qu'il modifia. Il fit en sorte que le rouquin se souvienne de Raphaël Lestrange lui avouant l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre sa petite-soeur tandis que le père Rodolphus s'approchait de Ron pour tentait de lui prendre ses souvenirs en vain. Alastor confia les vrais souvenirs de Ronald à Dolorès qui les mit dans sa poche alors qu'il libérait le plus jeune avant que les deux coupables ne disparaissent laissant seulement une frère plein de haine à côté de sa petite-soeur détruite à jamais. Il se releva tel un automate, pris sa soeur dans ses bras et marcha jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste où Ginnerva fut aussitôt prise en charge par les Médicomages. Il était entrain de faire sa déposition Aurors quand ses parents et ses frères arrivèrent. Ils furent totalement effondrer en découvrant ce que Ginny serait internée à vie car les nombreux doloris qu'elle avait reçu lui avait fait perdre la raison.

-Qui...qui a fait ça à ma fille? demanda Molly entre ses larmes.

-D'après les souvenirs de votre fils Ronald, ce serait Raphaël Lestrange qui serait responsable. répondit l'un des Aurors.

-Que comptez-vous faire? demanda Percy qui n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le jeune homme, qu'il avait déjà rencontrer, avait pu faire une telle chose.

-Nous allons l'arrêter et le faire juger. répondit l'Auror.

-Je veux qu'il reçoive le baiser. Il n'a pas le droit de vivre après ce qu'il a fait à ma fille. dit Molly dont les propos choquèrent plus d'un.

Les Aurors ne prirent pas en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire après tout c'était le chagrin qui la faisait parler. Ils les saluèrent et s'en allèrent laissant la famille. Molly resta au côté de sa précieuse fille qui ne pouvait même plus la reconnaître tandis que Ron recevait une potion de sommeil sans rêve seulement moyen de le faire se reposer sans être hanté par la haine et la culpabilité. Arthur laissa sa femme pour prévenir ses deux fils aînés refusant qu'ils apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre que lui la nouvelle. Percy se rendit sur la scène de crime refusant de croire que c'était Raphaël qui avait fait ça. Il ne trouva rien de bien utile sur la scène quand il remarqua un homme en état choc tremblant de la tête au pied. L'homme était blond avec deux whisky bien trop voilé par la peur pour pouvoir être magnifique. En s'approchant de lui, Percy constat que l'homme était en réalité un jeune homme devant avoir le même âge que lui.

-Eh. Est-ce que ça va? demanda Percy sur le même ton qu'on utiliserait pour s'adresser à un animal blesser.

-J'ai...j'ai tout vu. Je...je...lui ai pris. dit l'homme d'une voix tremblante alors que l'une de ses mains se refermait convulsivement sur une fiole contenant visiblement un souvenir.

-Qu'avez-vous vu? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-J'ai...j'ai...j'ai vu la fille se faire...tor...tor...torturer. Elle...elle...criait... dit l'homme d'une voix toujours aussi tremblante alors qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu.

-D'accord. Comment vous vous appelez? demanda Percy.

-Dav...Je m'appelle David Jugson. répondit-il.

-Ok, David. Je m'appelle Percy Weasley. Tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais t'aider, d'accord?

David acquiesça et laissa Percy le relevait doucement. Percy tenta bien de lui prendre la fiole des mains mais il la tenait si fort que c'était peine perdu alors il la lui laissa. En le soutenant pour l'aider à marcher, Percy réalisa que David dégageait trop peu de magie pour être un sorcier. Il était sans aucun doute un cracmol ce qu'aucun œil magique ne détectait. En le menant à son appartement, Percy réalisa que David était le fils de Alexandre Jugson. Il avait entendu que Lord Jugson avait eu deux fils l'un sorcier et l'autre cracmol. En allongeant David sur son canapé, Percy pensa qu'il devrait contacter le père de celui-ci peut-être pourrait il l'aider.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis toute ouïe.


	17. Chapter 16: Combat de parent

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Un combat de parents**

Raphaël était allongé dans une cellule du Ministère. Il soupira en regardant le plafond se demandant encore comment il en était arrivé là. Il n'avait rien fait qui justifie sa présence ici à attendre que quelqu'un se décide à lui venir le voir. Il était là depuis la veille au soir. En début de matinée, il avait entendu la voix de son père. Raphaël n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation mais il avait bien compris que son père avait essayé de venir le voir mais qu'on le lui avait refusé. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la façon dont les Aurors l'avait arrêté.

Flash-back

Rodolphus venait de faire transplaner son fils et lui jusque chez eux. Il regardait son fils qui ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de son nouveau livre de botanique. Rodolphus sourit en pensant que Raphaël allait dévorer le précieux ouvrage en peu de temps. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au salon où ils étaient sûr de retrouver Bella.

-Papa, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle plante pour mettre dans ma serre? demanda Raphaël en détournant enfin son regard de son livre.

-Si ce n'est pas une mandragore, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. répondit Rodolphus qui avait horreur de la mandragore, une plante trop criarde pour son bien.

Raphaël lui donna un immense sourire alors qu'il ne cessait pas de lui dire «merci». Rodolphus pensa que sa femme allait un peu râler au sujet de la nouvelle plante mais il était sûr qu'elle serait plus que ravi de l'accompagner pour l'acheter. Ils bavardaient principalement de plantes quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon pour voir Bellatrix faisant face à deux Aurors. Père et fils remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Il suffisait de voir la posture tendu des deux hommes et le regard noir que leur jeter Bella.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Que se passe-t-il? demanda Rodolphus en se plaçant inconsciemment devant son fils.

-Ces hommes sont venus pour parler à Raphaël. expliqua Bella.

-En faite, Lady Lestrange nous sommes là pour arrêter votre fils. dit l'un des Aurors, soudain mal à l'aise.

-M'arrêter? dit Raphaël choqué ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

-Je vous interdit de vous approchez de mon fils! Il n'a rien fait qui justifie que des Aurors viennent jusque chez nous pour l'arrêter. gronda Rodolphus en se mettant entre les Aurors et son fils.

-Il doit y avoir un mal-entendu. Raphaël a passé la journée avec son père. dit Bella en rejoignant son mari.

-Si ce n'est qu'un mal-entendu comme vous le pensez alors votre fils sera vite libre. En attendant nous devons l'arrêter alors écartez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. dit l'un des Aurors.

Rodolphus et Bella n'étaient pas prêt à les laisser emmener leur précieux fils loin d'eux. Ils savaient tout deux que leur fils n'avait rien fait. Ils étaient si inquiet et si sûr de l'innocence de Raphaël qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi les deux Aurors voulaient tant arrêter leur fils. Les Aurors sortirent leur baguette pour dissuader le couple Lestrange et être prêt à les maîtriser si nécessaire mais ils avaient oubliés de prendre en compte qu'ils étaient tout deux de redoutables combattants en plus d'être des parents protecteurs. Raphaël était choqué par ce qui se jouait devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on voulait l'arrêter mais il savait qu'un duel entre ses parents et les Aurors n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Les quatre adultes étaient si concentrés sur leur homologue qu'aucun d'eux ne vit Raphaël appelait un elfe de maison pour lui demander de ranger son nouveau livre dans sa chambre puis de prévenir son parrain Rabastan et sa tante Narcissa de se qui se passait.

-Arrêtez-moi puisque vous êtes là pour ça, Auror mais ne faites pas de mal à mes parents. dit Raphaël en se mettant entre eux.

-Raphaël, fils... souffla son père.

-Ne fais pas ça. dit sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

Raphaël ne leur répondit pas, ni même se tourna vers eux. Il laissa simplement l'un des Aurors prendre sa baguette pendant que l'autre le menottait sous le regard impuissant de ses parents. Il ne les regarda pas sachant d'avance qu'il verrait sans doute des larmes dans leurs yeux. Il se laissa emporter par les Aurors sans avoir le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva dans une cellule du ministère.

Fin du flash-back

-Eh, gamin! appela une voix le tirant de ses souvenirs.

Raphaël se redressa pour voir Sirius Black devant sa cellule. Raphaël sourit en voyant enfin quelqu'un mais surtout un visage familier. Il se leva et s'approcha des barreaux qu'il prit entre ses mains avant de sentir les mains de Sirius se refermaient sur les siennes.

-Sirius. Que faites-vous ici? J'ai cru comprendre que je n'étais pas autoriser à recevoir de la visite. dit Raphaël heureux et surpris de le voir là.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'en recevoir mais j'ai réussi à convaincre un ami à moi de me laisser te parler. expliqua Sirius.

-Mes parents? demanda Raphaël.

-Ils vont bien. Ton père a essayé de venir te voir et il a fallut pas moins d'une dizaine d'Aurors pour réussir à le maîtriser tellement il était fou d'inquiétude et de colère par rapport à la situation. Dit Sirius heureux d'arracher un sourire au fils de sa cousine.

-Sirius... commença Raphaël.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces deux Aurors m'ont arrêtés. J'ai simplement passé la journée avec mon père puis on a retrouvé mon parrain dans un bar. Et nous nous sommes promenés avant de rentrer et c'est là que les Aurors m'ont arrêtés.

-Attends. Tu n'es pas au courant de la raison de ton arrestation?! s'exclama Sirius n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Il avait parlé si fort et avec une telle surprise dans la voix que le bruit qu'il fit attira James Potter. En s'approchant de son meilleur ami et du fils Lestrange, James remarqua qu'ils semblaient assez proche. James fut ravis de les voir proche parce que c'était une preuve que Sirius avait fait la paix avec sa cousine mais d'un autre côté cela rendait Sirius trop impliqué dans l'affaire dont il pourrait se faire écarté.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James en essayant de rester professionnel même si c'était dur.

Il avait tout de même devant lui son meilleur ami et le jeune homme qui avait torturé jusqu'à la folie la petite-amie de son fils. Hector était totalement effondrer depuis l'attaque de Ginnerva. Et James comme Lily espéraient de tout coeur que le jugement et la condamnation du coupable permettraient à leur fils d'avancer. Sirius lâcha les mains du jeune homme et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Il ne se passe rien de grave, Lord Potter. Nous faisions que discuter. lui répondit Raphaël Lestrange.

-Il ne se passe pas rien de grave, Raphaël?! Tu viens de me dire à l'instant que les Aurors qui t'ont arrêtés n'ont même pas dis pourquoi. Ce n'est pas normal! Comment ne peux-tu ne pas être au courant quand la partie adversaire réclame que tu reçoives le baiser?! s'énerva Sirius ne se rendant pas compte des informations qu'il donnait à son meilleur ami et à Raphaël.

James fronça les sourcils de désapprobation et d'incompréhension face à un tel vice de procédure. Raphaël, lui, avait pâli et semblait plus que terrifié à l'idée de recevoir le baiser pour une chose dont il ignorait. Sirius ne cessait pas de pester dans sa barbe proférant des menaces à l'encontre des deux pauvres Aurors envoyaient par Alastor.

-De...de quoi suis-je accusé? parvient à demander Raphaël.

-D'avoir enchaîné Ronald Weasley pour mieux torturer jusqu'à la folie sa petite-soeur Ginnerva Weasley. annonça James sur un ton professionnel pour mieux observer la réaction du jeune homme.

-Tor... Merlin! murmura Raphaël avant de rendre tripes et boyaux dans une bassine que venait de faire apparaître James.

-James quoi que tu dises, je ne crois pas qu'il est fait quelque chose alors je vais aller mener l'enquête de mon côté et m'assurer que Bella sache de quoi son fils est accusé.

-Entendu. Moi, je vais envoyé un médicomage s'assurait que le petit va bien. dit James en voyant que Raphaël était encore secouer parce qu'il lui avait annoncé.

XxxXxxX

Percy n'aurait jamais remerciait de lui avoir donner tant de petits frères et petite soeur. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de les réconforter et de les calmer quand ils étaient petits qu'il avait réussi assez simplement à le faire avec David. Cependant cela ne lui avait pas assuré une nuit paisible à cause des nombreux cauchemars que David eut. Percy avait bien pensé à lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée pour un cracmol. Il n'avait même pas l'équivalent moldu de cette potion. Le lendemain matin de sa rencontre avec David, Percy était dans sa cuisine à préparer du café parce que le thé ne serait pas assez fort pour le faire tenir toute la journée.

-Bonjour. Où est-ce que je suis? demanda une voix encore endormi entrant dans la petite cuisine.

-Bonjour, David. Tu es chez moi. Je ne sais plus si tu te souviens mais je suis Percy Weasley, je t'ai trouvé en état de choc hier soir dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Je me souviens vaguement de notre rencontre, c'est encore un peu flou. Où est la fiole que j'avais dans la main? Dit David en constatant qu'il n'avait rien dans les mains.

-J'ai réussi à te la prendre et à la rangeait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de la chambre où tu as dormi. Je n'ai pas regarder son contenu si tu te demandes. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais tu t'es présenté à comme étant David Jugson. Et j'ai supposé que tu étais l'un des fils de Alexandre Jugson mais comme je n'étais pas certain je ne lui ai pas écris pour le prévenir de ta présence chez moi.

-Je...Il est bien mon père. Je pense qu'il doit être inquiet pour moi. Est-ce que je peux le contacter ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai de quoi écrire une lettre si tu veux. Sinon ma cheminée est relier au Ministère.

-Je vais lui écrire.

David écrivit sa lettre à son père pendant que Percy préparait le petit-déjeuner. Percy ajouta son adresse à la lettre pour le père de David puis l'envoya grâce à son hibou. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous deux dans la petite cuisine à prendre leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres apprenant simplement à se connaître. Percy apprit donc que David tenait une librairie à la fois moldue et sorcière avec l'aide de son frère Anthony. La boutique lui permettait d'avoir un pied dans les deux mondes qu'il aimait. David découvrit que son hôte était quelqu'un de droit aimant par-dessus tout sa famille n'hésitant pas à remettre en doute ses propres idéaux dans l'intérêt de ceux qu'il aimait. Un silence confortable venait de s'installer entre eux alors qu'ils finissaient à la main la vaisselle quand on sonna à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir, cela doit être mon père. dit David en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

David s'était légèrement tromper en pensant trouver derrière la porte son père. Il y avait en effet son père mais celui était venu avec Anthony. Anthony et Alexandre Jugson se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux avec leur forte stature, leur peau clair et leur cheveux bruns. La seule chose qui différenciait père et fils, s'était la couleur de leur yeux. Anthony les avait semblable à un ciel d'orage quand ceux de son père étaient semblable à ceux de David. Ce-dernier sourit à son frère et son père.

-David. Tu vas bien, merci Merlin. dit son père avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

David lui rendit son étreinte avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras puis de les inviter à entrer. Les deux nouveaux venus observèrent un instant le petit appartement que leur regard ne tombe sur Percy Weasley. Le rouquin leur sourit malgré qu'il ne semblait visiblement ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il fut pris de cours par Anthony que le remercia d'avoir pris soin de son frère. Percy sourit simplement assurant que ce n'était rien.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous. dit Percy en quittant le salon pour les laisser entre eux.

Les trois Jugson se retrouvèrent seuls dans le petit salon. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment commencer cette conversation après tout David avait envoyé une très courte lettre. Il leur disait simplement qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait vraiment de parler à son père et que c'était urgent. David se leva et s'installa sur les genoux de son père comme lors qu'il était enfant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son père tandis que celui-ci passait un bras autour de sa taille pour mieux le tenir. Anthony s'assit sur la table pour mieux entendre son frère alors que celui-ci se mettait à raconter d'une voix encore tremblante les événements dont il avait été témoin la veille. Alexandre et Anthony n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'arrestation du fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que le motif de cette arrestation. D'ailleurs Rodolphus et Bellatrix n'avaient de cesse de clamer l'innocence de leur fils, criant au complot. Et il y avait visiblement un complot vu ce que venait de leur raconter David.

-David. Où est la fiole? demanda doucement son père.

-Percy l'a rangé de le tiroir de la table de nuit de la chambre où j'ai dormi. Pourquoi? répondit-il.

-Parce que cette fiole pourrait bien prouver l'innocence de Raphaël Lestrange. répondit Anthony.

David sourit heureux de savoir que les vrais coupables pourraient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette pauvre fille. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé plutôt. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et trouva dedans la fiole. Elle n'avait pas été ouverte. Elle était exactement la même depuis qu'il l'avait habillement voler à Dolorès Ombrage. Il la prit et se retourna pour sortir de la chambre quand il tomba nez à nez avec Percy qui fixait la fiole d'un regard un peu vide comme s'il ne savait pas quoi penser de celle-ci.

-Alors, c'est Alastor et Dolorès qui ont fait ça à ma petite-soeur? demanda Percy même si cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'autre chose.

-Percy, je... commença David ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Percy leva deux doigts lui faisant signe de se taire. David fut à la fois reconnaissant et un peu blesser par ce geste. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas devoir trouver quoi dire à quelqu'un venant de perdre si cruellement sa petite-soeur. Et il était blessé pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, David mais prouve l'innocence de Raphaël Lestrange ou je crains qu'un innocent se fera embrasser par un détraqueur à moins que Adam Worldz, pour ne citer que lui, n'arrive à s'interposer. Je doute qu'il parvienne à s'interposer entre le ministère, personne ne le permettra.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Percy quitta la chambre laissant David seul. Celui-ci resta un moment comme pétrifié, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que son jumeau n'entre dans la chambre en lui demandant s'il allait bien. David acquiesça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte puis suivit son frère jusqu'au salon. Là, il confia la fiole à son père qui lui promit de faire le nécessaire pour que les vrais coupables payent. Après ces mots, Percy revient dans le salon où ses trois invitaient le saluèrent avant de s'en aller. Percy fut comme un peu triste que David partage même s'il savait que cela devrait forcément arriver quand l'un de ses proches viendrait.

XxxXxxX

Cela faisait sept jours, jour pour jour que Ginnerva Weasley avait été interné à Sainte Mangouste et que Raphaël Lestrange avait été arrêté. Depuis la presse n'avait eu de cesse de faire couler de l'encre sur l'affaire salissant par la même occasion le nom de Raphaël Lestrange. Pourtant ce-dernier et ses parents n'avaient de cesse de clamer son innocence. Le couple Lestrange avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir choisir un avocat à leur fils alors que ceux contre leur fils voulaient lui assigner un avocat commis d'office qui n'aurait sans doute pas les compétences ni même la volonté de le faire. Le couple Weasley quant à lui ne faisait pas vraiment parler de lui. Arthur avait encore bien du mal à accepter et réaliser ce qui était arriver à sa fille et que tout les espoirs, projets et rêves qu'il avait pour elle étaient désormais enterrer à jamais. Ron bouillonnait de rage attendant avec impatience le procès pour pouvoir voir ce bâtard de Lestrange recevoir le baiser. Molly avait été interviewer de nombreuses fois apparaissant à chaque fois comme une mère dévorait par le chagrin et réclamant vengeance.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions? Je suis tout ouïe.


	18. Chapter 17: Le combat de la vérité

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Le combat pour la vérité**

-Eh, gamin. C'est aujourd'hui. dit Sirius à Raphaël tandis qu'il ouvrait la cellule.

Raphaël eut presque un sourire de soulagement en pensant qu'il allait être juger pour le crime dont on l'accusait. Il se savait innocent alors son innocence finale ne faisait pas le moindre doute dans son esprit. Il remarqua que Sirius était accompagné de James Potter et d'une femme Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sirius lui passa les menottes aux poignets avant de le sortir de la cellule et de l'escorter avec ses collègues jusqu'à la salle du procès. En traversant les couloirs, ils durent repousser la horde de journalistes et de personnes venus cracher leur venin. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du procès où le Magenmagot, des journalistes, la famille Weasley et ceux soutenant Raphaël qui étaient déjà présent. Raphaël se laissa guider puis être installer et enchaîner sur la chaise des accusé pour le plus grand plaisir de tout ceux contre lui. Sirius posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de Raphaël. Celui-ci s'empressa de chercher du regard après ses parents. Il trouva ses parents assis côte à côte en étant entourer de sa famille: son parrain ainsi que sa tante Cissy et son oncle Lucius. Les portes de la salle allaient se fermer quand Adam et ses deux compagnons entrèrent. A la stupeur général, Fred et George s'installèrent avec Adam au côté de la famille Lestrange. Fred et George auraient pu s'installer avec leur famille sauf que Percy leur avait tout raconté. D'ailleurs ce-dernier s'était installer à l'écart de sa famille. Molly était folle de colère en voyant où c'était placé trois de ses fils. Les portes de la salle du procès se fermèrent et Amélia Bones, qui présidait, appela au calme.

-Bien. Il est à 10h, j'annonce le début de procès opposant la famille Weasley à Raphaël Lestrange. L'héritier Lestrange est accusé d'avoir enchaîner Ronald Weasley pour mieux torturer jusqu'à la folie Ginnerva Weasley. Héritier Lestrange que déclarez-vous? dit Amélia.

-Non coupable. dit Raphaël.

-Menteur! Monstre! s'exclamèrent Molly et Ronald Weasley.

-Silence! Je rappelle que l'Avocat Pepsi est en charge de la défense de la famille Weasley alors que celui de Raphaël Lestrange est madame Red. dit Amélia.

Monsieur Pepsi était un homme svelte au long cheveux noirs tandis que madame Red était une belle femme aux cheveux tout aussi noirs coupé à la garçonne. Monsieur Pepsi était assez réputé pour avoir les même idéaux qu'Albus Dumbledore concernant les familles soit-disant pratiquantes de magie noire. C'est ce pourquoi, Amélia Bones n'avait pas été surprise qu'il demande à faire une sorte de plaidoirie durant le procès, c'était un peu sa signature.

-Avocat Pepsi nous vous laissons nous expliquer en quoi monsieur Lestrange est coupable d'après vous et vos clients. Puis vous passerez la parole à l'avocate Red avant que des questions ne soient posées à monsieur Lestrange. dit Amélia.

Monsieur Pepsi sourit à cette annonce, c'était son poing fort. Il était certain qu'avec sa plaidoirie, il allait gagner haut la main son procès. Henry Pepsi se leva et se mit au milieu de la salle à la vue de tous.

-Messieurs, dames ; nous sommes tous réunis ici pour juger, ce jeune homme parce qu'il a torturé jusqu'à la folie une enfant innocente. Il la torturé pour le plaisir dans une sombre ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes où personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. La seule aide que cette pauvre fille aurait pu avoir était son grand-frère enchaîné par le coupable. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Peut-être simplement pour le plaisir ou simplement parce que cette enfant n'était pas d'une bonne famille. Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle il a fait cela, parce que le résultat est le même. La famille Weasley a perdu une fille, une soeur, une enfant. Nous sommes tous ici pour rendre justice à Ginnerva Weasley dont la vie a été détruite.

Les paroles de l'avocat Pepsi attisa de nombreuses exclamations parmi les jurés et le public. Il faut dire qu'il avait réussi à être très convaincant. Raphaël soupira en se disant que le discourt de l'avocat ne l'aida pas le moins du monde. Molly était très heureuse de la plaidoirie de leur avocat. Elle avait pleurer quand il parlait de sa petite Ginny. Trop concentré sur l'avocat Pepsi, Adam et la famille Lestrange furent les seuls à remarquer que Raphaël était devenu très pâle à la mention de la torture subit par Ginnerva.

-Nous vous remercions, monsieur Pepsi. Avocat Red la parole est à vous. dit Amélia en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

Il retourna s'asseoir aux côtés du couple Weasley tandis que sa collègue prenait sa place bien décidé à défendre son client qu'elle savait innocent. Elle avait vu les souvenirs du père et de l'oncle de son client prouvant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait se trouver sur les lieux du crimes tout en passant du temps avec son père et son oncle.

-Messieurs, dames. L'innocence de mon client ne fait aucun doute. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça à cette pauvre jeune fille qu'il ne connaît pas? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose aussi abominable quand simplement en entendre parler le rend malade? Ce jour-là mon client à passer la journée avec son père, Lord Rodolphus Lestrange. Certes ils ont croisées Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley mais après cela ils ne se sont plus revus. Ils étaient dans un bar avec Rabastan Lestrange. Dites-moi pourquoi qualifier de pacifiste par ses professeurs et ses proches aurait fait une telle chose? Mon client est innocent.

La plaidoirie de madame Red ému moins que celle de son confrère. Molly pensa alors qu'ils avaient gagnés le procès et que la suite n'était que de vulgaire formalité. Cependant monsieur Pepsi savait que non puisque sa con-soeur avait soulevé pas mal de questions. Il ne s'était absolument pas tromper surtout quand on sortit le bulletin scolaire de Raphaël pour lire les avis et commentaires de ses professeurs qui allaient tous dans le sens de madame Red.

-Nous vous remercions, madame Red. Nous allons désormais interroger monsieur Lestrange. déclara Amélia laissant le soin au greffier de prendre des notes de la plaidoirie des deux avocats.

Amélia n'avait pas les préjugés et a priori de l'avocat Pepsi. Elle croyait en l'innocence du jeune homme devant elle. Elle avait bien vu les souvenirs des Aurors Potter et Black du jour où ils avaient annoncés à Raphaël de quoi il était accusé. Cependant cela ne leur disait pas qui était le coupable. Amélia était au courant qu'une preuve en faveur de Raphaël Lestrange était entrain d'être examiner par les Langues-de-Plomb pour s'assurer que la preuve ne pourrait pas être contester.

-Monsieur Lestrange, j'aurais quelques questions pour vous. Veuillez y répondre en toute honnêteté.

-Oui, madame. dit Raphaël.

-Voici mes questions. Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Ginnerva Weasley?

-Je n'ai pas fait ce dont on m'accuse; madame. Je ne lui ai rien fait. répondit Raphaël alors que le fauteuil ne brillait pas de rouge prouvant qu'il disait la vérité.

-Si ce n'est pas vous, qui a fait ça?

-Je l'ignore, madame. J'aimerais tant connaître la réponse pour que la vérité soit connu de tous.

Molly et son mari étaient fou de rage d'entendre le responsable de l'état de leur fille clamer encore et toujours son innocence. Ils n'écoutèrent plus vraiment les questions qui lui était posé surtout qu'il restait calme, répétant encore et encore son innocence. De son côté Raphaël répondait le plus honnêtement possible. Ses réponses allaient dans le sens des propos son avocat. Soudainement les portes de la salle s'ouvrir sur une femme qui apporta une fiole et un parchemin à Amélia Bones. Celle-ci lut avec attention le parchemin avant de le confier au greffier.

-On vient de me remettre un document attestant que le souvenir que l'on vient de remettre est authentique. Ce souvenir est une preuve quant à l'innocence de Raphaël Lestrange. Nous allons désormais regarder ce souvenir. dit Amélia.

-Excusez-moi mais de qui vient se souvenir attestant de l'innocence de ce jeune homme? demanda monsieur Pepsi crachant tout son mépris évident pour le fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix.

-Ce souvenir provient de Ronald Weasley. dit Alexandre Jugson pour la plus grande stupeur de tous.

Amélia fit signe au greffier de se lever pour lire le document qu'elle lui avait discrètement demander de sortir. Le greffier se racla la gorge attirant toute l'attention sur lui calmant les murmures d'indignations s'élevant du côté des victimes. Amélia jeta un sort pour que les jurés aient une copie du document que le greffier allait résumé.

-D'après la déposition de monsieur Perceval Weasley, celui-ci a trouver monsieur David Jugson en état de choc puisque ce-dernier a été témoin de l'attaque dont a été victime mademoiselle Ginnerva Weasley. Après conversation, et la déposition de monsieur David Jugson ; monsieur Jugson a volé la fiole contenant les véritables souvenirs de l'attaque. expliqua le greffier.

Entendant cela, Molly crut s'évanouir en découvrant comment son fils se ranger du côté du monstre qui avait fait tant de mal à sa petite fille. Cependant avant qu'elle ou son mari n'aient eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit, ils furent contrains de voir comme tous le vrai souvenir de Ron. Ils virent les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient réellement passer. Ils virent Alastor Maugrey et Dolorès Ombrage torturaient Ginny avant de modifier la mémoire de Ron pour qu'il croit que c'était Raphaël qui avait fait ça.

-Ce souvenir comme celui de monsieur David Jugson a été authentifier par les Langues-de-Plombs comme étant authentique et non trafiquer. Annonça Amélia avant qu'ils regardent le souvenir de David qui collait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Ron.

Monsieur Pepsi pensa bien à revenir sur les souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu, les remettre en cause, les accusés d'être des faux mais cela été impossible. Ils avaient la vérité et rien que la vérité. Arthur Weasley était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir pour oser dire quoique ce soit. Il considérait Alastor comme un ami, et celui-ci avait torturé sa fille. Il était dégoûter. Molly était tellement dégoûter par la vérité qu'elle se refusait à l'accepter comme tel. Ron était en état de choc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Ron était une victime pourtant le peu de raison qu'il avait pour passer au-dessus de l'identité de Raphaël suffit à le rendre dégoûter par ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire à son encontre depuis le début de cette histoire.

James Potter se trouvait à côté de son meilleur ami Sirius tandis qu'il observait l'assemblée. Il avait dû mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier que cet Auror qu'il avait tant respecté n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre pour avoir fait cela à Ginny et à Raphaël. Cette découverte fit l'effet d'une grande claque à James qui dû se rendre à l'évidence, les soi-disant personnes de la lumière ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Soudainement, il se mit à regarder le monde différemment avec plus de nuances de gris comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. James se savait plus mature depuis qu'il avait perdu Harry mais il ne se savait pas tant prisonnier d'une vision si loin de la vérité, de la réalité. Il avait pu observer Raphaël Lestrange et sa famille depuis le commencement de cette histoire ; et il devait bien avouer que cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne vit pas que les jurés et Amélia Bones s'étaient concertés pour décider de l'issu de ce procès surprenant. Il ne fut tirer de ses pensées que lors qu'il entendit le coup de marteau annonçant que Amélia Bones allait rendre la décision de la cour.

-Les jurés et moi-même déclarons Raphaël Lestrange non-coupable. Les chefs d'accusations pesant contre lui sont levés. Alastor Maugrey est destituer de son titre d'Auror. Ce-dernier et Dolorès Ombrage doivent être arrêtés pour être condamner au baiser du détraqueur pour avoir fait usage du doloris sur Ginnerva Weasley jusqu'à la folie, et aussi pour avoir modifier les souvenirs de Ronald Weasley pour que Raphaël Lestrange soit condamné à leur place. La séance est levée! annonça Amélia.

Raphaël sourit heureux d'être enfin reconnut innocent. James vit Bellatrix prendre son mari dans ses bras tant ils étaient heureux. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. Depuis qu'il avait pu parler et échanger avec Raphaël, il n'avait pas pu croire que le gamin avait fait cela. Il avait bien vu sa réaction quand on lui annoncer de quoi il était accusé. Il était vraiment très heureux pour eux.

-Tu as l'air heureux de le voir que Raphaël est innocent. remarqua Sirius à côté de son ami.

-Je le suis. Je ne le croyais pas coupable quand j'ai vu sa réaction quand on lui a annoncé de quoi il était accusé. avoua James.

-Moi non plus, je ne le croyais pas coupable. Tu sais, Prongs, je crois que cela leur ferait très plaisir de savoir que tu les soutenais comme moi. dit Sirius.

James acquiesça reconnaissant que son ami avait raison. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Raphaël avait été libérer de ses chaînes et c'était précipité dans l'étreinte rassurante et réconfortante de ses parents. Sirius alla à la rencontre de sa cousine qui lui sauta pratiquement au cou pour le remercier de son soutient.

-Merci pour tout, Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils. dit Rodolphus en lui serrant la main.

-C'était un plaisir. Je ne le croyais pas coupable alors il était normal que je soutienne ma famille. dit Sirius.

Rodolphus ne fit que lui sourire alors qu'il regardait tendrement son fils. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le perdre du regard son fils ayant trop peur de le perdre une fois de plus. Sirius tourna son regard vers Raphaël pour le voir que celui-ci venait d'être pris fortement dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis content que tu sois libre. Si tu n'avais pas été innocenté, je crois que j'aurais fait un carnage. dit Adam faisant rire son ami.

-Salut, Raphaël. Je suis Percy Weasley. Je... commença Percy cherchant ses mots.

-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. le remercia sincèrement Raphaël.

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un innocent soit condamner à tord. répondit humblement Percy sous l'acquiescement de Fred et George.

Pendant que les jeunes discutaient, James était aller voir le couple Weasley pour leur assurer qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arrêter et faire condamner les véritables coupables. Molly et Arthur le remercièrent pour son soutient.

-Il faut que l'on aille présenter nos excuses pour ce que nous avons fait à leur fils. dit Arthur en regardant Rodolphus et Bellatrix qui regardaient leur fils rencontrer enfin les compagnons de son meilleur ami.

-Cela sera un immense geste à leur égard. Mais je pense qu'ils comprendront si vous ne vous sentez pas encore prêt pour ça. le rassura James.

-Merci, Auror Potter. Mais je sens que je dois le faire.

-Désolé, Arthur mais je ne peux pas le faire. Ron a besoin de moi. Il est encore état de choc à cause de la vérité. dit Molly avant de rejoindre son fils.

James posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur comme dans un soutient silencieux avant de l'accompagner à la rencontre de la famille Lestrange avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle pour se retrouver en famille loin de la presse.

-Bella. Il y a des personnes qui veulent vous parler. dit Sirius en voyant son meilleur ami et Arthur venir vers eux.

Arthur et James ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant comment Rodolphus et Bella ainsi que Rabastan passèrent devant Raphaël à leur approche comme pour le protéger. Raphaël quant à lui soupira presque en voyant comment sa famille le protéger malgré qu'il comprenne leur inquiétude. Adam se moqua de lui en lui disant que ses parents le prenaient pour un louveteau. Raphaël ne fit que lui tirer puérilement la langue détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous? Demanda Rodolphus.

-Je... Ma femme et moi-même sommes désolé pour ce que nous avons fait vivre à votre fils surtout en sachant désormais qu'il était innocent. dit Arthur.

-Nous vous remercions, monsieur Weasley mais maintenant ma famille et moi aspirons juste à nous retrouver.

-Je comprends. dit Arthur avant de les saluer et de rejoindre sa famille pour s'en aller eux aussi.

-Raphaël, je suis content que tu sois libre. Personnellement, je ne croyais pas en ta culpabilité surtout en voyant ta réaction quand Sirius et moi t'avons dit de quoi tu étais accusé. dit James en regardant du mieux qu'il pouvait Raphaël si bien cachait et protéger par sa famille.

-Merci, Lord Potter. répondit Raphaël toucher par ses mots.

-On va te laisser avec ta famille, Raph. Mais je te préviens, on se voit autour d'un verre dès que possible pour jeter aux oubliettes toute cette histoire. Annonça Adam.

-Pas de soucis. Emmène Fred et George, je serais ravis de faire plus ample connaissance. sourit Raphaël.

Adam le prit dans ses bras dans une forte accolade avant de le laisser partir échappant de peu aux journalistes qui voulaient sans aucun doutes l'interroger. Adam se tourna vers ses deux compagnons leurs laissant le choix de retourner avec leur grand-frère ou de repartir avec lui. Les jumeaux décidèrent d'aller chez leur frère Percy pour y passer un peu de temps mais aussi pour surmonter ensemble cette épreuve. Jusqu'au procès, ils avaient échangés de nombreuses lettres mais un soutient plus physique ne serait que bien venu. Les deux compagnons s'approchèrent de leur loup pour l'embrasser aux yeux de tous, se fichant éperdument de ce que les gens pourraient dire. Adam leur rendit avec tendresse et passion leur baiser avant de les laisser s'en aller avec leur frère. Le soir-même la Gazette annonçait l'issu du procès mais aussi que Dolorès Ombrage et Alastor Maugrey étaient recherchés et condamnés au baiser pour manipulation et usage de doloris. Les deux compères se jurèrent de se venger de tous ceux à cause de qui ils étaient tombés. En lisant la Gazette Tom fut à la fois soulager pour ses amis et aussi très heureux de voir que la confiance en la __Lumière __venait de prendre un sacré.

-Un tout petit coups, et j'ai gagné la partie. L'Ordre sera de l'histoire ancienne. dit Tom fier et heureux des événements.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une idée ou des propositions pour le plan de Tom?


	19. Chapter 18: Le coup de grâce

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Le coup de grâce**

Tom était heureux de la tournure que les événements avaient pu prendre depuis qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer une prophétie. Il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression que le monde lui offrait désormais un avenir plus beau et prometteur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là pour lui comme pour ses hommes. Il jouait dans l'ombre depuis tant d'année que comme ses hommes, il n'avait qu'une envie que tout se termine une bonne fois pour toute. Il joua avec sa baguette et convoqua plusieurs de ses mangemorts puis se rendit dans la salle du trône, comme l'appelait ses hommes. Ces-derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, s'inclinant devant lui en disant:

-Maître.

-Messieurs, dames. Il est temps pour vous de faire sortir les squelettes des cadavres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est tant que le peuple se détache totalement de lui.

-Oui, Maître. dirent-ils.

-Doit-on aussi faire de même pour les Aurors et le Ministère? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Non. Je vais envoyer d'autres groupes pour faire cela. Concentrez-vous sur votre mission.

-Bien, Maître. dirent-ils avant de s'en aller faire leur mission.

Tom les regarda partir avant d'appeler d'autres groupes de mangemorts a qui il demanda de faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux. Il fit ensuite passer une nouvelle fois un message à ses Mangemorts leur rappelant de bien se faire voir auprès de la population pour que celle-ci les portes dans leur cœur. Une fois que ces groupes furent envoyer en mission, il appela l'un de ses Mangemorts.

-Maître. dit Peter en entrant dans la salle.

-Pettigrew. Je veux que tu fasses usage de glamour pour te faire passer pour d'autre et créer la zizanie de sorte à ce que mes hommes sauvent ou aident les citoyen lambda. As-tu compris?

-Oui, j'ai bien compris, maître. dit Peter souriant.

Il était extrêmement douer pour le sort du glamour d'autant plus pour mettre la zizanie. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et sortit de la pièce bien décider de mener à bien sa mission. Il avait bien compris que son maître allait lui faire jouer un rôle important dans les actions qui aillaient conduire à la fin de ce conflit. Ils allaient enfin faire tomber pour de bon l'Ordre et tous ces biens pensant du Ministère. En se dirigeant vers la salle de transplanage, Peter croisa plusieurs mangemorts de sa connaissance et les salua. Il transplana ensuite bien décidé à mener à bien sa mission.

XxxXxxX

Au Chemin de Traverse, Raphaël souriait en regardant son meilleur ami s'inquiétait et pestait contre le retard de ses compagnons. Raphaël était amusé de le voir si protecteur et impatient.

-Ils vont arrivés. Ils ont peut-être eu une panne de réveil. dit Raphaël tentant de calmer son ami ne récoltant qu'un grognement de sa part.

Raphaël ne fit que soupirer. Il n'y avait pas à dire quand il était question de ses compagnons Adam semblait n'être capable que de grogner. Il amusait son ami qui trouvait ça aussi mignon qu'inquiétant. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant d'avoir un loup-garou grognant à ses côtés. Raphaël soupira de soulagement en voyant les jumeaux arrivés. Il rigola en voyant Adam se précipiter littéralement sur eux.

-On vous a inquiéter? demanda Fred en voyant comment son frère être prit dans les bras de Adam qui ne cessait de respirer son odeur dans son cou.

-Pas du tout. Adam était juste impatient de vous voir. le rassura Raphaël amusait par la situation.

Adam relâcha Georges pour faire subir à son jumeau le même traitant avant d'enfin le relâcher. Ils se saluèrent tous correctement avant de se décider à aller chez le marchand de glace pour y déguster l'un de ses fameux parfums. Ils s'y rendirent en bavardant joyeusement comme n'importe quel jeunes gens de leurs âges sans voir qu'ils étaient surveillés par les deux bourreaux de la soeur de Fred et Georges. Dolorès et Alastor étaient fou de colère à cause de leur situation actuelle qu'ils ne pensaient pas mériter. Silencieusement, ils se jetaient la faute pensant à se trahir mutuellement si cela pouvait leur seule et unique vie. Alastor jura en sentant que des Aurors venaient dans leur direction pour les arrêtés. Il ne s'attarda pas et transplana rapidement suivis par Dolorès.

XxxXxxX

-Tu es sûr de toi, James? chuchota Sirius en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la poignée d'Auror les accompagnants.

-Oui. Ils vont venir là. Alastor se sent en sécurité ici. répondit James sur le même ton.

-Ok. Alors, tu veux qu'on agisse comment? demanda Sirius

-On va se répartir dans les différentes pièces pour pouvoir les surprendre. Surtout rester sur vos gardes. Allez on se disperse! ordonna James.

La vingtaine d'Aurors se dispersa dans les trois petites pièces de la maison de Alastor. Ils se mirent aux aguets surveillant le couloir d'entrée et les fenêtres. Ils attendirent dans un silence pesant pendant de longues heures. Enfin, ils entendirent le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure puis la poignée s'abaissa lentement. James fit signe à ses collègues de se tenir prêt à intervenir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alastor pestant contre ce pot de colle de Dolorès qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Les Aurors n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. A la demande de James Potter, ils s'étaient portés volontaire pour l'aider à capturer Alastor Maugrey mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient imaginés avoir une chance de capturer leurs deux fuyards, c'était une chance inouïe. James attira discrètement l'attention de ses collègues et commença un décompte sur ses doigts pour attaquer Alastor et Dolorès. Ces-derniers étaient tellement occuper à se disputer, criant plus fort l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas les Aurors sortirent de leur cachette.

-C'est termina Alastor et Dolorès! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation! dit James.

Les deux compères se retournèrent pour faire face à une vingtaine d'Aurors très en colère et sûr d'eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'allaient pas les laisser filer. Alastor poussa Dolorès sur les Aurors dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire ainsi diversion et s'enfuir.

-Attrapez-le! ordonna James.

Les Aurors se mirent aussitôt en mouvement alors qu'une course poursuite avait lieu dans le petit couloir pour empêcher Alastor de s'enfuir tandis que d'autres attachés solidement Dolorès qui ne cessait pas de vociférait contre Alastor et les Aurors. Alastor tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte pour s'en saisir quand il chuta brutalement en arrière assommé par un puissant coup de poêle.

-Qui a envie de crêpe? C'est ma tournée. dit Sirius en sortant des sa cachette en jouant avec la poêle.

-Tu...Tu l'as assommé avec un poêle? dit James incrédule.

-Ouais. C'est un instrument d'une grande puissance. On dirait pas comme ça. sourit Sirius fier de son coup.

-Enfin bref. On les embarque. dit James en saisissant Alastor pour l'emmener .

* * *

Une Reviews?


	20. Chapter 19: La chute de l'Ordre

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 19: La chute de l'Ordre**

«Comment en étions-nous arriver là?», telle était la question qui tournait dans les esprits beaucoup. Qui avait fait ça? Sur les ordres de qui? Personne ne le savait vraiment mais le résultat était là, les rues grouillaient de sorciers hurlant et criant pour que Cornélius Fudge quitte son poste et que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soit juger. Au milieu des personnes qu'ils soient simples sorciers ou créatures magiques, il y avait une poignée de personne si peu nombreuses que leur voix était à peine un murmure faisant passer sous silence leur clameur accusant les Mangemorts et leur Maître de cette situation. Pour apaiser les tensions de la rues, Cornélius mit en avant James Potter et son groupe ayant habillement capturé Dolorès Ombrage et Alastor Maugrey mais cela ne suffit à les calmer qu'une heure ou deux.

Dans son bureau, Cornélius Fudge tournait en rond tentant de trouver une solution qui lui éviterait de perdre son poste même s'il ne se faisait pas trop de faux espoir au vue de la situation. Il se retourna vers son fidèle conseiller Lucius Malfoy dont le visage n'exprimait pas d'émotion cependant il faisait un effort sur-humain pour ne pas sourire devant l'évidente victoire de son Maître.

-Que faire, Lucius? Nous courrons à la catastrophe! Ils veulent ma tête et celles de l'Ordre du Phénix! Cet Ordre n'aurait jamais dû exister! s'énerva Cornélius désespérer.

-Ils auront votre tête quoique vous fassiez. Il serait sage de partir avec tact. répondit Lucius.

-Avec tact? Que voulez-vous dire? dit Cornélius confus.

-Envoyez Alastor Maugrey et Dolorès Ombrage au baiser du détraqueur pendant que vous enverrez des Aurors arrêtez Dedalus Diggle pour vol.

-C'est une idée. Mais que faire pour le peuple et la presse qui savent désormais que je donnais des pots de vin à Dolorès pour qu'elle fasse passer ces lois sur les créatures magiques?

-Vous pouvez prétendre que l'information est fausse. Et qu'en réalité vous lui donniez des pots de vin pour qu'elle ne fasse pas passer certaine loi. Proposa Lucius en grimaçant.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce crétin de Ministre payer Dolorès Ombrage pour ça. Lucius était vraiment dégoûter par cet homme, quoique il doutait vraiment qu'il soit un homme pour avoir fait pareil chose.

-C'est une excellente idée, Lucius! Que ferais-je sans vous?! s'exclama Cornélius heureux et commençant déjà à donner des directives pour faire ce qu'il lui avait conseiller.

-Vous ne feriez rien sans moi. marmonna Lucius trop bas pour Cornélius puisse l'entendre.

Ce crétin était de nouveau joyeux et heureux, il allait quitter son poste avec tact puis quitterais le pays pour s'obtenir une bonne situation dans un nouveau pays. Lucius quitta le bureau et vaqua à ses occupations profitant comme ses collègues Mangemort de la chute de l'Ordre du Phénix.

XxxXxxX

Frank Longbottom était à l'appartement de Cédric en compagnie de son fils. Le Chemin de Traverse était un endroit joyeux d'ordinaire mais depuis le matin même c'était la pagaille. Les Aurors essayaient tant bien que mal de gérer la foule pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blesser mais celle-ci devenait peu à peu violente. Inquiet pour son fils qui devait passer la journée seule puisque Cédric devenait absolument rendre un service à Colin ; Frank avait décidé d'aller le voir. Il voyait son fils irradiait de bonheur avec sa grossesse ainsi que dans son couple avec Cédric. Il était vraiment heureux pour son fils malgré qu'il ressente une sorte de pincement au cœur en se rappelant que celui-ci n'avait rien dis à sa mère.

Ce que Frank ignorait, c'est que ses sortis pour voir son fils avait fini par attirer la méfiance de sa femme qui était persuadé que son mari la trompait. C'est pourquoi en ce jour de zizanie, elle décida d'en avoir le coeur net et de suivre son mari. Elle espérait le trouver avec son amante pour les confronter. Alice se tenait au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel était entrer son mari. Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage et entra à l'intérieur se guidant grâce à sa baguette. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement dans lequel se trouvait apparemment son mari si elle en croyait le sort. Alice toqua à la porte et entendit du bruit à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son mari qui fut à la fois surpris et choqué de la voir.

-Où est celle avec qui tu me trompes? Demanda Alice en entrant dans l'appartement en poussant son mari.

Elle ignora Frank l'appelant, tentant de la retenir. Alice gronda contre son mari, insultant sa maîtresse imaginaire. Elle en se tenait dans le salon de l'appartement alors que son mari essayer de lui parler pour lui faire entendre raison tandis qu'elle essayait de fouiller les autres pièces.

-Maman? dit Nicolas surpris en sortant de la cuisine.

-Nico? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? J'exige de savoir! s'énerva Alice, perdue et heureuse de revoir son fils.

-Je suis venu passer du temps avec notre fils. Et toi, tu...tu as cru que je te trompais? dit Frank choqué par les mots qu'avaient utilisés Alice.

-Excuses-moi d'avoir des doutes sur ta fidélité au vue de notre relation depuis que Nico a quitté la maison. dit Alice moqueusement.

-Et on sait tous les deux pourquoi Nico est parti de la maison. rétorqua Frank.

-Stop! Arrêtez de vous disputer! cria Nico ne pouvant supporter de voir ses parents s'entre-déchirer par sa faute.

Frank et Alice se tournèrent vers leur fils surpris de l'entendre crier sur eux. Jamais Nicolas n'avait hausser le ton contre eux. Frank s'approcha de son fils, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura de se calmer en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Père et fils se séparèrent alors que Alice réclamait des explications. Nicolas attrapa la main de son père en quête de soutien.

-Maman. Je suis enceint, et Cédric est le père de mon bébé. révéla Nico.

Alice recula sous le choc de la révélation de son fils. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le savait gay quand il avait refusé de faire parti de l'Ordre. Désormais, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire parti de l'Ordre et se plonger dans la guerre. Alice soupira se faisant une raison ; son fils ne suivrait jamais ses idéaux mais elle allait devenir grand-mère.

-Je... C'est pour être auprès de lui que tu quittes souvent la maison. J'imagine que Cédric et toi, vous allez garder le bébé. dit Alice en regardant les deux hommes de sa vie.

-Oui, maman. Tu vas être grand-mère. dit Nico.

Alice se leva du canapé, sur lequel où elle était tombé, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Heureuse pour son fils, elle murmura à son oreille combien elle était heureuse et excité à l'idée de devenir grand-mère. Frank sourit en voyant que sa femme pardonnait à Nico les choix qu'il avait pu faire dernièrement vis à vis d'eux. Frank s'approcha et pris sa petite famille dans ses bras heureux que sa famille soit de nouveau soudé comme avant. Ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon puis sans vraiment qu'il ne sache précisément comment sa femme se mit à noyer de question et de conseil son fils sur sa grossesse. Plus tard, Cédric rentra chez lui pour voir son petit-ami heureux passer un moment de complicité avec ses parents.

XxxXxxX

Le soir venu, Peter s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer sans quoi il allait finir par se laisser aller à son fou rire digne d'un fou qui le prenait aux tripes. Merlin! Il aimait tellement créer de la zizanie tout autour de lui. Il se calma suffisamment pour reprendre ses esprits bien que se rappeler des nombreux tours qu'il avait joué dans la journée le rendait extatique. Peter repris totalement pied dans la réalité quand il entendit des rires venir dans sa direction. Il observa autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait jouer un dernier tour pour voir arriver deux jeunes femmes un peu pompettes marchaient d'un pas incertain en rigolant et gloussant. Peter sourit en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à ces deux femmes pour leur faire peur. Il se plaqua contre le mur et se jeta un sort de glamour pour qu'on ne puisse le reconnaître. Il surgit brusquement devant les deux jeunes femmes qui crièrent de surprise.

-Donnez moi, votre argent! ordonna Peter, d'une voix modifiée grâce à un sort.

Les deux jeunes femmes hurlèrent, criant pour avoir de l'aide tandis qu'elles se prenaient mutuellement dans les bras en voyant le couteau de l'homme les agressant. Leurs cris furent entendu par deux jeunes hommes sortant d'un bar. Ils se précipitèrent à la rencontre des jeunes femmes les protégeant de Peter. Celui-ci dû retenir un sourire en reconnaissant des jeunes recrus de son maître.

-Laisses-les, tranquilles! ordonna l'un d'eux.

-Elles ne te donneront pas la moindre noises! ajouta le second sur le même ton.

Peter fit un pas vers les deux filles mais leurs héros de la soirée sortirent leur baguette murmurant un sort d'attaque déjà sur le bout de leur lèvre. Peter fit semblant de les attaqués et de manquer son coup mais parvient tout de même à faire une égratignure à l'un des deux héros avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Il avait fait ce que son maître attendait de lui, et il avait beaucoup aimé.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
